The Best Laid Plans
by Tamiri-chan
Summary: Judy Hopps first rabbit officer and professional meter maid. About to give up on her life-long dream after arriving in Zootopia a tragic accident gives her a chance to prove herself as a capable officer. However, it also lands her with a more difficult job being a single mother.
1. Chapter 1: Meter-Maid

**Tamiri's note:** My new obsession Zootopia, curses! I jumped late on the bandwagon and I already have seen the movie three times and I still not tried of it. What is wrong with me! So with my creative juices flowing and not wanting to do school work or actual work I decided what the heck let me go to the dark side. This story was inspired by "Beautiful Beautiful Beautiful Beautiful Boy" by SallyWhite92 and I did see that episode of Law and Order SVU and I practically live it. Suggest you all read it if you haven't. Also since I work for Child Protective Services little perspective from the social worker's side as well since I feel many fanfics vilify us we are not all bad come on guys.

 **Story** **notes:** Alternative Universe, pairings Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. This chapter we meet Judy Hopps meter maid and her hopes of becoming a real cop.

 **Rating:** PG-13 for death

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter One: Meter Maid

"I am a good cop, I am a good cop," the rabbit hit her head over and over on the steering of the car.

The mammal was growing frustrated by the day. She has become precinct one's go to meter maid. She graduated valedictorian, top of her class and what had that gotten her? A three-wheel clown car and a hideous orange vest.

"It will get better Judy, chin up," the bunny tried to pepped talked herself. Though the look of her superior's face when she caught Duke Weaselton, running off with a bag full 'mendicampum holicifius' bulbs a class C botanicals, she might add. Got her a speech on how she had 'delusions of grandeur' and her dreams heavily stepped on.

She looked over the horizon as she prepared to leave for the day; back to her little shoebox apartment and the Pronx and Bucky show.

"I should probably try somewhere else," Judy sighed, a place more progressive than Zootopia.

She read all the mysteries Basil, the great mouse detective, solved in 19th century Pawdon and that was almost two hundred years ago. And currently, the department had fourteen missing mammals and surely if they gave her a chance just to look at the files she could help.

The look of Mrs. Otterton's face as she was led away broke her heart. That poor lady, to think that her husband was missing and that his sons were waiting home for their father. She gave out heavier sigh considering her options in her career, twenty plus years putting parking tickets and getting berated or taking the chance and making the difference somewhere else.

As the streets darken she heard from the distance the screeching of tires and a black Pagani barreling towards her on the wrong side. Judy, hit the break hard not having much torque on her small car. She tried to avoid the barreling sports car. The car sideswiped her tossing the tiny car and passenger towards a light pole. Judy felt the hit at the left side of the small car was crushed and before briefly blacking out she saw the plates TS94LG. Judy shook her head noticing the blood coming out of her head and seeing an overturned taxi a couple yards away. Police training taking hold she ran towards the over turned vehicle.

The luxury vehicle had run off, "This is officer Hopps, I need EMT stat!" She called over her radio, her only 'real' piece of police equipment.

"Hopps what wrong?" Clawhauser asked.

"I am between Oasis St. and Palm Ave. I have an accident and possible grave injuries please send help," Judy explained.

"On the way, officer, hold on," Clawhauser's worried tone came over the radio.

Judy reached the passenger's side and opened the door, an old rabbit laid semi-conscious being light brown fur already coated with blood. "Sir? Are you alright?" Judy asked and was met with a groaned. Carefully stabilizing his neck in case he had any spinal injuries and dragging him to safety.

"Quickly, she is having kits," the rabbit groaned.

Judy looked back, running to the wreckage and checked the back door. Expecting another rabbit, she met with a heavily pregnant young vixen. She had white fur, she was covered with shattered glass and blood.

"Ma'am hold on," Judy helped her out carrying the vixen who gasped in pain.

"My husband," she whispered.

Judy didn't see a third passenger in the car, the male must have gotten ejected. Looking around as she left the two injured passengers safely away on the sidewalk she saw the body of a red fox.

"Oh no, no, no," Judy went to check on him her paws on his neck but no pulse. Lavender eyes like hers stared lifeless as his body laid contorted at a strange angle. Closing his eyes with her paws she suppressed a sob. He was not breathing. He must have broken his neck and instantly died when he had gotten expelled from the car.

She heard the sirens coming getting louder. She saw her chief walk towards her staring at her pitiful appearance, orange vest ripped, bloodied and her kneeling over the fox. She saw the emergency crew work on the survivors.

"Hopps get in the ambulance," Bogo said.

"Yes sir," she mumbled getting in one of the ambulances, and briefly looking back as the buffalo shook his head in disappointment over the body of the fox.

She saw the EMTs lift the young vixen on the gurney with an IV already attached to her and oxygen machine attach to her snout. Judy let a deer clean her forehead as the vehicle started to move to Zootopia Medical Center.

"Are you feeling any pain officer," the deer asked.

"I am fine but how about her?" Judy questioned.

"We are trying our best officer," the deer answer but Judy picked up on her voice that the situation for the vixen wasn't good.

Blue eyes opened and focused on the rabbit," throughJacques…where?" Judy sadly gazed at her and she concluded that Jacques was the young male she just saw laying on the street.

She didn't have the heart to tell her that her husband was dead, "Please focus on you and the kits."

The bunny saw the hope leave her eyes and understanding came immediately, "Please promise…" she beckoned Judy to come closer as the other two emergency personnel busied themselves calling ahead at the hospital and giving directions to the driver. "Look after my kits," she whispered.

"I promise," Judy held her paw for comfort.

Minutes later the doors were open and the vixen was to the ER with doctors ordering nurses and PAs to prepared the OR.

Judy was lead to a private room and was checked by a rather tired looking resident in green scrubs. After being fused over, Judy focused her mind on the plate of Pagani TS94LG. "Reckless driving Zootopia traffic law 1212, and leaving the scene of an accident, Zootopia traffic law 600. They could possibly served jailed time for leaving one dead and two injured, " Judy mumbled to herself.

"And inflicting injury upon an officer," Chief Bogo said.

"Chief, I didn't leave my post sir I was just heading back to the station. And then the accident and you couldn't expect me to leave those poor mammals there-" Judy was stopped by Bogo's hoof going up.

"I know officer Hopps, the taxi driver explained what happened. If it weren't for you we would have had no survivors," he started.

Judy relaxed and thought back to the white fur vixen, "How is she?"

Bogo shook his head, "Her name was Nichole."

"Oh-" she choked back tears no wanting to show weakness.

"You did your best Hopps," he consoled.

"If I just had turned sooner," Judy thought back.

"You know as well as I do Hopps that that car cannot handle abrasive maneuvers and there is no use in beating yourself over it. You saved three lives today," he finished.

"Three?" Judy titled her head.

"Two kits were born via emergency C-section, and if its any comfort she did at least hear them cry," Bogo said.

"Two babies," Judy smiled sadly.

"Chief, the car, I know the plate. We need to catch the culprit," she said with determination.

"And its best you forget it," Bogo said his tone turning deadly serious.

"Why? Whoever did this left two children orphan," Judy pleaded.

"I personally checked the city cameras Hopps and we cannot touch him. The driver of that car is a foreign dignitary. And believe me there is nothing worst than having the governor down your throat trying not to cause an international crisis. I received orders straight from the mayor's office. This is larger than us Hopps and its best we let it go," he explained.

Judy was tingling with anger and grief. How could she not go after the culprit. He killed that young couple who had hopes and dreams of a family. All dash because of carelessness it wasn't fair.

"Hopps," Bogo warned.

"The kits I want to see them if possible," Judy said in defeat. She could at least keep her promise to their mother Nichole and look after their well-being until family came for them. Going up several floors on the elevator to the neo-natal intensive nursery Bogo asked for the newborn twins.

"Hello there you are the officer who was first at the accident," a friendly kangaroo nurse beamed, at the bandaged Judy realizing her connection to the newborns, "We taken them to call them the miracle twins."

A tigress peeked out of the nursery hearing the key term, "Kanga, is that the officer who saved our little miracles?"

"Officer Hopps this is Dr. Fangson attending physician of the children," Bogo introduced to the pediatrician.

"Dr. Fangson," Judy extended her hand.

"Officer, we are grateful for you actions today," Dr. Fangson.

"I didn't do much. The credit goes to you and your staff who did everything to save the twins' mother," Judy said.

"Nonsense please give yourself more credit. It is sad for their mother and father. Here they are baby boy Patte and baby girl Patte," she pointed out two tiny bundles of red fur in incubators through the window. The kits had their eyes bandaged, wires connected to monitoring devices and their tiny snout to oxygen.

"They are so tiny," Judy gushed at how tiny and defenseless the infants looked.

"According to the old buck the couple was heading to the hospital as the wife had gone into labor earlier than expected," Bogo explained.

"Twenty-eight weeks according to records," Dr. Fangson provided.

"The family of the deceased have been contacted and been informed of the situation," Bogo said.

"And we will be taking custody of them until then," a male voice came from behind. The three figures turned to a moose wearing slacks and dress shirt. An ID with his picture and the Zootopia seal hung was clipped on. "Name is Timothy Hoofvert, investigator for Zootopia Child Protective Services."

"Mr. Hoofvert we been expecting you," Dr. Fangson smiled.

"Your agency will be taking over now," Bogo spoke to the moose who nodded.

"Hopps go home," Bogo turned to see Judy who was seeing the infants being checked by one of the nurses. Judy looked entranced at the squirming babies who cried and whined as the nurse checked their vitals.

"Ah, yes sir. I will report for duty bright and early tomorrow sir," Judy answered.

"Come back in a week Hopps you look terrible," Bogo said.

Judy looked down at her bloodied uniform and mumbled a 'yes sir.'

Bidding good-bye to the hospital staff Judy went took the elevator downstairs and was bombarded by a group of rabbits shaking her hand before trying to reach the exit. "Um-you're welcome?"

"You are the young lady that saved our father," a doe cried.

"We told him to retired but he insists on working," a buck said.

"You are the children of the taxi driver," Judy surmised.

"Yes, we are truly grateful that you were there officer," the buck who introduced himself as junior and the eldest of the siblings led her to a private room.

"You couldn't let the young lady go home now could you," the taxi driver scolded the dozen or so of his children.

"Father we needed to thank the officer properly," Junior explained.

"My name is Paul Skipper and officer Judy I have heard of your bravery. I wouldn't be here today seeing my children if it weren't for you," Paul extended a paw from his spot at the hospital bed.

"I was only doing my job Mr. Skipper and I am glad you are doing well," Judy smiled shaking his paw.

"If you don't mind me asking-" Paul began.

"Father, it really isn't our business what happened to that couple they were just customers," Junior said. Judy heard a distinct dislike in the buck's voice which shock Judy. She could see the cold stare that Paul gave his son.

"Junior," Paul said slowly.

"They have past away," Judy announced.

"I see it's a shame," Paul looked down in disappointment.

"However, their children were saved Mr. Skipper two beautiful babies," Judy laughed.

She saw the old rabbit's weathered appearance light up, "Two…two ha ha ha that's great! Hear that kids!"

"Yeah great…" Junior mumbled and left the room.

"Don't pay Junior any mind," Paul began, "His mother was killed by a fugitive fox twenty years ago and he is still sore that I had to raise him and his 138 siblings alone. I have forgiven the mammal. I cannot condemn a whole species for the actions of one individual," he finished.

"You have a great heart Mr. Skipper," Judy commented.

"Now go home and rest young lady," Judy said her goodbyes again, shaking paws with Paul's other children before leaving home.

Calling a Zuber, she reached the Grand Pagolin Arms and dragged herself up the stairs. Taking off the ruined orange monstrosity and stained uniform, she prepared to go to the shared public showers.

She heard her neighbor's rowdy voices. "Meter-maid you're all over furbook," Bucky commented.

"Don't you see she is shell-shock!" Pronx shouted.

"Shut up!" Bucky said.

"You shut up!" Pronx countered.

Judy quickly took out her phone and checked her newsfeed and indeed her academy photo and the aftermath of the accident were there.

' **First Rabbit Officer Saves Taxi Driver After Hit and Run'**

Officer Judith L. Hopps was first on the scene to pull out long time taxi driver Paul T. Skipper from the wreckage of his overturned vehicle. Mr. Skipper was transporting Jacques Patte and his wife Nichole Patte when tragedy struck. Unfortunately despite the valiant efforts of officer Hopps the young couple did not make it. More details to come on this developing story.

 **Barbara Hopps** : You okay sis?

 **Daniel Hopps:** Judy you are one crazy chick you know that!

 **Casey Hopps:** That's my sister!

 **Xavier Hopps:** Mom and dad are going to freak!

 **Joseph Hopps:** Shouldn't you be in bed Xavier? It's a school night. Hey Judy good job!

A constant stream of comments from her brothers, sisters, and other relatives was overwhelming her. She hoped it was late enough that her parents didn't know.

She quickly showered and cleaned up. Taking one of her stuff animals she thought of the twins and their mother Nichole. She promised her to care for the kits but who was she and what could she do? Squeezing the stuff rabbit she let out silent tears at the powerlessness of her station. She couldn't bring Nichole's and Jacques' killer to justice and she can't even make sure their children will be loved and safe.

Why had she taken this job if not to make the world a better place? The world seemed to want to beat her down and those in higher power pulling the strings. She woke up by the sound of her alarm clock, which she turned off knowing she didn't have to show up for another week. Her body was aching all over from the accident yesterday and she was pretty sure she had some nasty bruises under her fur. Shortly after she heard her ring-tone and the face of her parents showed up in the caller ID.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Judy! Are you alright honey bun?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah mom I am fine, I was checked over at the hospital,"

"She's a meter maid right, that's safe, how did she get involve in this hit and run?" Stuart questioned out loud.

"Dad it was an accident," Judy rolled her eyes.

"Do you need us to go over there Judy? Stu gather the kids we are heading to Zootopia!" Bonnie shouted at the background.

"Mom really I am fine, remember I am officer these kinds of incidents happen. I am okay," she assured them.

"Promise?" Bonnie asked.

"Promise mom," Judy said in in defeat.

"Call if anything dear," Bonnie said.

"Love you guys," Judy hung up the phone. As she cooked herself some semblance of breakfast in her microwave later that morning she receive another call from an unknown number.

"Hello, Judy speaking,"

"Officer Hopps, this is investigator Tim from Zootopia CPS how are you feeling this fine morning," Timothy greeted.

"I am well thank you how may I help you Mr. Hoofvert?"

"Would it be possible to come to our office say by 3:00 this afternoon?"

"Yes? But whatever for?"

"Its about the twins,"

"I'll be there," Judy said with no hesitation being given the address. She looked the directions online and left two hours before the pre-determine meeting time to catch the bus. Double-checking her writing she looked up at the old building, it certainly did not look like an official government building. She was at the historic district of Savanna Central where many buildings were boarded up however were preserved due to their age and historic significance.

"Woot woot! Ready to save the children Joy-ann!" an overly eager badger jumped as Judy climbed the hill to her destination.

"Your enthusiasm is disgusting Mary-ann," the mountain lioness rolled her eyes, grabbing her partner's clipboard.

"Excuse me is this the child protective services central office?" Judy asked.

"Sure is, " Joy-ann answered in a bored tone.

"Sign in with the security guard and just say who you're looking for," Mary-ann said her perky attitude being contagious.

"Thanks," Judy saw the pair get into a shabby looking vehicle. She question why the government didn't one, give them a better work space and two a car that wasn't half her age. Going in she asked for Timothy and was lead to an office where she thought for a second the dead had come back to life, the fox with a young coyote cub on her lap resembled Nichole to a 'T.'

"Good afternoon," Judy greeted.

"Hello officer Hopps. I am Michelle Hooks, Nichole's elder twin. This is my son Mick," Michelle shook paws with Judy as they both waited for the moose investigator.

"Ms. Hooks I am sorry for your lost," Judy looked down solemnly her ears drooping.

"You pulled her out of the wreckage and tried to save her life and I am eternally grateful for that officer Hopps. Because of your actions my niece and nephew survived," Michelle smiled sadly.

"Mommy are we going to keep auntie Nicki's babies?" the coyote cub asked, making both females look at him in sadness.

"No we are not Mick," Michelle let out a sob.

"Why not?" Mick asked, a knock interrupted the conversation. Timothy the moose came in with a middle age rabbit.

"Officer and Ms. Hooks thank you for coming here today." Timothy said his hoofs clasping together.

"Officer Hopps you have met Ms. Hooks, she is Mrs. Patte's sister. My investigation is almost over and I will be transferring this case to my colleague, adoption worker Paige Springs," he pointed to the white and brown pudgy rabbit that gave them a friendly smile.

"I am Mrs. Springs I will be working on the Patte twins case from now on," Paige said.

Both females nodded and said a pleasant hello to the female rabbit.

"As you are well aware we need to decide the fate of the twins. As soon as they are

discharge from the hospital they need to find a permanent home. Mr. Patte's family came to claim his body early this morning. He will be buried in his native country of Furance. I spoke to them and they have no interest in caring for the children," Timothy informed. Judy's heart dropped.

"I knew it, those stuck up bastards didn't like Nicki in the first place why would they want her kits," Michelle growled.

"But Ms. Hooks can't you care for them?" Judy question.

Michelle started to cry and then Paige gave her tissues, "How? I don't have the space, money, or time to care for them. I struggle to care for Mick here by myself. Now I have to arrange for Nicki's funeral."

"That will be taken care of Ms. Hooks by us," Timothy assured.

"Thank you," Michelle sobbed. The coyote cub tried to comfort his mother and the vixen gave him a hug.

"Is there no one else? How about your parents Ms. Hooks?" Judy inquired.

"Ha, my father past away and that vixen who dares calls herself a mother cannot go near those kits," Michelle said bitterly.

"Ms. Hooks' mother lost custody. She was found to be neglectful to her daughters when they were minors hence she cannot care for the twins," Timothy explained.

"How do I factor in then?" Judy inquired.

"Would you like to adopt the kits Officer Hopps?" Paige smiled with a twinkled in her eye.

"Me?"

"I saw how you looked at them and I could see how you were already deeply committed to them," Timothy commented.

"Wow, okay this is crazy. I need to move out first, my apartment is super small and plus all the baby supplies. I am sure my parents have cribs they can spare, then work, no they can't know the chief would kill me, daycare of course, pediatrician appointments and…and…" Judy began to ramble.

"Ha ha… officer you haven't even said yes and you already making plans," Michelle laughed.

"It's settled then, Officer Hopps the Patte twins will be in your care after their successful discharge from the hospital," Paige smiled.

"We can't keep calling them the Patte twins. Ms. Hooks would you like to name them?" Judy turned to Michelle.

"You are their mother now officer," Michelle encouraged.

"Then Nichole Michelle Hopps and Nicholas Michael Hopps," Judy announced and saw Michelle burst into tears again at the name of the twins.

* * *

 **Story notes:**

-Patte: means paw in French.

-Pawdon: London

-Furance: France

-Basil: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)

-Kanga: Winnie The Pooh (1921)

-Michelle Hooks and Nicole Patte are twin artic foxes. Hooks was also Nicole maiden name. Their back-story will be further explored next chapter just know Michelle does have a coyote son (not a mistake) and yes it is her biological son. In my head cannon, Zootopia animals pregnancy is 9 months like humans since they age like humans in the movie and they can breed with other species. Now I hear you but 'Tamiri a mouse can't breed with an elephant' well yes dear reader they can't but it's call artificial insemination where the larger animal can have the child or a surrogate. Now in Michelle's case her son is a coyote but he could have been a fox depends on which genes were more dominant. Come on these animals have achieved terraforming they cant breed with one another.

-Hit and Run and reckless driving laws are actual laws in NYC (Representing woot woot! Nah I'm from Jersey lol) so, any Zootopia laws or police department procedure I will base on the NYPD.

-CPS procedure and policy will be based on New Jersey: When the call first comes in as with the Patte twins an investigator goes out and gathers the facts to find a parent and or guardian "guilty" or "not guilty" for abuse or neglect. That is as simple as I can explain it folks. No abuse or neglect in the Patte twins case but the state needs to take custody as they are orphans, the investigator calls family members and checks on the health of the babies. Family always gets to have first "dibs" to care for them, no family then friends, and no friends then foster parents. Case is transfer to a Permanency worker but the Patte twins skip this part, as there is no reunification plan so they go straight to the adoption worker. According to ASFA guidelines parents had 12-15 months to get their act together or children go to adoption. After the case is in adoption it is 6 months for adoption to be completed.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Mammals

**Tamiri's note:** Chapter 2. Thank you for the favorites.

 **Darkflame470:** Nope she is not. Just a resource parent (foster parent). You see once we see you are interested in a child we pounce on you. We don't have many people wanting kids. The state is a pain in the butt to deal with.

 **Story notes:** Here we discover Michelle and Nichole's backstory. What is up with Jacques family and why they are so "stuck up" And we finally meet Nick Wilde in this chapter.

 **Rating:** PG-13 for child abuse

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandizing.

* * *

Chapter Two: Missing Mammals

"They look just like Jacques. Geesh Nicki you and I have no luck in passing down our genes," Michelle shook her head. Her and Judy looked at the kits through the incubator. Both females were wearing yellow gowns and facemasks as they heard Nichole yip in distress.

"They are too cute," Judy smiled ear to ear. She took out her icarrot and photographed the kits. She wanted to start their Lifebook like Mrs. Spring had told her to and wanted to also have a baby book for them too.

"Never thought I will see the day a bunny calling a fox cute," Michelle giggled.

"I promised your sister to look after them. I'm happy I can keep that promise," Judy said looking up at the taller mammal.

"Thanks to you, they get a chance," Michelle look sadly.

"Ms. Hooks," Judy said.

"Michelle, call me Michelle,"

"Call me Judy then," she extended the same sentiment.

"Michelle before the social workers said you and Nichole were wards of the state. What happened if you don't mind me asking," Judy probed carefully.

"It's a story I need to prepare to tell Mick someday, come," both females left the nursery and sat in a corner at the hospital cafeteria.

"Wanda was our mother and she was never really right in the head if you know what I mean," Michelle began and took a sip of her coffee. "Our father, Aaron was a good hardworking fox. He spoiled us to death. Nothing was ever missing in Nichole's and mines lives and we were happy but after our 10th birthday he died," her white paws held her cup.

"That must have been hard for you," Judy commented.

"He was our rock, ironically his death was a car accident too. Wanda just went off the deep end. We lost our house, money, everything and then she met Jacob," Michelle said in distaste.

"Your step-father I assume?"

"You want to call that monster that yeah,"

Judy gulped not liking where this was going.

"He had a thing for little female kits," Michelle looked at Judy's shock expression.

"But your mother?"

"Oh she knew but she chose to ignore it. We weren't going to ruin a good thing for her," the vixen said off-handedly. "Nichole spoke up to a school counselor. We were taken from home and he was charged. Spent five years in prison for it."

"Five years for molesting children," Judy whispered harshly. If she were the judge she would have thrown the book at him.

"You know he made sure not to physically hurt us and plus the bastard took a plea bargain," Michelle observed Judy whose ears had dropped in disappointment at the legal system. "We were place with a prey foster mother if you could believe it. Her name was Maggie Dixon but we called her Mrs. M. She was a cow, nice lady. She really wanted to adopt us but Wanda kept messing things up. Eventually we just aged out of the system. Mrs. M raised a lot of predator kids like us. Hey, one of those kids retired her to the tropics," Michelle laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to have Nicky and Nichole?" Judy asked one more time. She had filled all the paperwork back at the office and had officially sign up as the kits resource mother as they now call it. Mrs. Springs explained the old term of foster parents was associated with too much stigma so resource parents is the new term being used.

They were waiting for background checks. As soon as she moved to her new place the children would be discharge to her.

"Judy I messed up a lot. Mrs. M tried her best with me, no therapist or mentor could get through to me. I was the big sister and I was a terrible example for Nichole. I did drugs, stole, dropped out of school, joined a gang and got knocked up at sixteen with Mick. No way those social workers will give kids to me," Michelle let tears down her eyes.

"But look at you now," Judy encouraged.

"Mick is my reason for living, he is nine years old now. Nichole and Mrs. M were there the whole pregnancy his father turn tail and ran off as soon as he found out," Michelle continued.

"How was Nichole like?"

"Total nerd, you know she was an environmental lawyer. A fox lawyer believe it or not, for the environment of all things. She met Jacques in Zootopia University. He was studying business as an exchange student," Michelle reminisce. "Nichole was a smart cookie I tell you. She didn't let what happen to us define her."

"She sounds like a lovely person," Judy said only having that brief conversation with Nichole, she could see that the vixen care deeply for her husband and unborn children.

"Nichole was a great sister. And she loved Jacques even when his family thought so little of us common folk," Michelle explained.

"Jacques he was from Furance right?"

"Yeah, a descendant of nobility and his family owns some tech company back in Europe," Michelle rolled her blue eyes.

"Wow," Judy said.

"Yeah, how my sister managed to bag that I don't know," Michelle laughed. "But it's best they didn't take the kits. They would have been raised by nannies and in boarding schools. I want them to be raised with 200 or so rabbits ha ha ha," Michelle laughed again and Judy joined her as well.

"Michelle please be there in the kits lives. I want them to have a connection to their biological family," Judy gave the vixen an encouraging smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I want Mick to know his cousins as well,"

"Thanks, Judy, speaking of which gotta go pick up the little cub," Michelle said and both mammals departed with a hug.

Judy got to work with finding a new place. She walked around downtown the Zoollow app open. She already took one train to get to work she wanted something further from the station as she didn't want anyone to know about the upcoming adoption just yet and a safe neighborhood of course to raise the children. She called a condominium complex in the neighborhood called East Savannah Plains. Talking to the realtor she excitedly explained that she was a police officer, new mother and needed a new place as soon as possible. The friendly voice explained the star rating of their schools, working class neighborhood and affordability. She set up an appointment to see the new place later on that week and in her excitement bumped into the least mammal she wanted to bump into.

"Well well if it isn't officer toot toot," the smug voice said.

"It's officer Hopps, Mr. Wilde and if you would excuse me," Judy said trying to side step him but he kept getting in her way.

"Not on duty today Ms. Meter maid by the looks of the bump on your head those meters were real nasty huh?" the fox smiled.

"Mr. Wilde can we not today," Judy said in exasperation. Judy was 'hustle' out of twenty dollars by the fox and his friend when she thought he was trying to buy ice cream. Only to find out he was melting the ice cream, re-freezing them and then re-selling them. To add insult to injury he would sell the used Pawpsicle sticks as wood for building material. Not to be left feeling like a fool and concern for the well being of the mammals he was tricking, Judy had cited him with several health and building code violations leading him to lose his licenses and some pretty steep fines. To say the fox was 'salty' at her was an understatement. She ready her phone in her purse in case.

"Cottontail I have to say you hustle me good,"

"Mr. Wilde if you have any complaints please take it to precinct 1 at the ZPD. I am off duty right now sir," Judy again try to side step him to the right and then to the left but he wouldn't let her.

"You know meter maid, because of you I was evicted from my place and now living in my buddy's van," Nick gritted his teeth.

"Perhaps you can get a real job and actually pay taxes," Judy commented getting frustrated.

"Oh oh what a dutiful little officer," he mocked her, "Not carrying that fox repellant I see points off carrots."

"I don't need it anymore," Judy felt slightly guilty. She threw away the little pink bottle after coming home from the hospital. "Anyways I am busy so can you just leave me alone."

"Nope," he said simply.

"Do you get off tormenting me or something?"

"Yes,"

"It's probably small," Judy mumbled.

"What-"

A giggle escape Judy, "Nicholas Wilde has a small-"

"I will happen to let you know that nothing down there is small," Nick pointed down.

"Right," Judy smugly replied finally leaving and running off to home. She hit Nicholas Wilde where it hurt, his mammal hood, it always worked with her brothers when they teased her. Nothing brings a male down a couple pegs than questioning his sexual prowess.

After speaking to Mrs. Armadillo about breaking her lease early, no refunds, she made sure to tell Judy that. She went to the taunting task of telling her parents the news.

"Okay Judy you can do this, hey mom hey dad guess what you're grandparents again! No not bunny kits fox kits. Dad you're going to have to throw away the mace don't want to scare the babies," Judy spoke to herself but groaned at how stupid she sounded. "No time like the present," she pressed the muzzle time app.

"Jude the dude how you feeling?" Her father answered the call. "Bonnie, Judy is calling!" Her mother ran to view.

"I am fine never better. I want to share some news with you guys," Judy began.

"Oh what is it bun bun," Bonnie smiled.

"I am a mom," Judy giggled.

"You're pregnant!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Stu, Stu oh my goodness your father fainted, I swear he does this every time he finds one of you girls are expecting."

"No no mom I am not pregnant. Actually, they were already born,"

"Born, when?"

"Two days ago, they are not biologically mine," Judy explained. Her father was being brought back to consciousness by some of her siblings. "Remember the accident? Well, the couple that was kill were expecting and their kits were born. They were offered to me for adoption and I said yes."

"Judy are you sure this is a big commitment and plus you are a police officer,"

"They are beautiful mom. I think I can do it," Judy gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"Darling, I am so proud of you, how many in the litter?" Bonnie clapped her paws.

"Just two and they are not rabbits they are foxes," Judy closed her eyes and her father fainted again.

"Stu! Foxes but you are a rabbit," Bonnie said.

"It's going to be difficult mom but if you see them they are so defenseless. Mom I know in my heart that I have to do this," Judy explained and quickly texted her mother photographs she took of the twins.

Bonnie's face was that of disbelief almost not expecting the predators she was taught to be afraid of to be so vulnerable. "They are so small," she commented.

"28 weeks gestation, Nicky has cardiac problems and he may need surgery so they are waiting for him to be stronger. Nichole, she is a little bigger but her lungs are so small that I am going to have to be trained with this crazy machine to take her home," Judy explained.

"Judy they are stunning, Stu, Stu wake up it's our grandbabies," Bonnie shook her husband.

"Judy we have a new nephew and niece?" she heard one of her younger sisters shout.

"Awesome we will have foxes for a nephew and niece! I am going to teach them to climb the highest trees," her six-year-old brother jumped on the view of the camera.

"Zack they are still babies," Judy giggled.

"Oh oh, I think we have some baby things locked down stairs," Bonnie started to fret.

"I am a grandfather to foxes never thought I will see the day," Stuart caught his breath.

"Thanks, mom and dad," Judy smiled and they had a deep conversation on how to prepare for the newborn's arrival. Judy was glad to have her parent's support on this however she will not tell the chief. She felt she finally made some progress in earning some respect and she cannot show weakness. If he knew that she took in orphan kits she may just be a meter-maid forever.

She started doing research on how to raise fox newborns, she saw that they had sensibility to light; she would have to make sure not to expose them to the sun much. She look on dietary restrictions, fascinated that foxes were omnivores a fact she didn't know about. Her research went to eastern culture particularly the legendary kitsune, she saw they were seen as beings of vast intelligence, with long lives and even magical powers.

"Wow, the emperor of Zoopan is a fox that's amazing," Judy thought looking at the photo of an old looking fox dressed in traditional hakama and robes. The more she researched the more her pre-conceptions of foxes were thrown out the window. She never saw anything outside her dream of being a cop and Bunnyburrow.

She went to and started to add books to her virtual cart on how to raise predator children. Tiger Mom, Raising Your Predator Children - Roaring, Howling, Yipping, and Biting -Tender Loving Care: Raising Sensitive and Conscious Predators - What to Expect When Kits Come Home Satisfied at her selection she clicked the buy button and continue online browsing adding items in her wish list.

Her week off came and went and she already secured her new condominium. A gated community with very liberal people from what she could see. The Shih-Tzu rental agent called Lolita B. Santana or 'Lola' for short, excitedly explained that their community accepts all hard working citizens; with no criminal backgrounds regardless of species, background, nationality or employment. She saw many same-sex, cross-species couples, and cross-species families waving at Lola and Judy. This surprised Judy coming from her deep conservative background.

"We are glad to have you Ms. Hopps as well as your daughter and son," Lola open the door to the condo. "Here at Aurora Rainbow Community located at East Savannah Plains, we pride ourselves in accepting all mammals."

"This is place is amazing," Judy said looking at the large open concept living room that led to a kitchen with an island and brand new stainless steel appliances.

"Upstairs are three bedrooms," Lola led Judy to the large master and attach master bath.

"Oh my, goodness an actual bathroom," Judy giggled at the clawed tub and detach shower. In her old apartment, she had to share a public one. All her life in Bunnyburrow it was a race to the bathroom with her siblings.

Lola giggled, "And here are the two other bedrooms, I assume the children will share until they are older." The dog walked her to a smaller room where she was already planning on how to organized the nursery for the children.

"Yes I will make the third one to a guest bedroom," Judy smiled and was given the keys to the condominium once she signed the contract with the small dog downstairs.

"Well welcome Ms. Hopps," Lola shook her paw and left Judy and her small suitcase in the empty condo. After making sure the rental agent left Judy jumped up and down in excitement. No furniture as of yet but she will be getting the newborn baby furniture from her parents' soon and will be shopping for her own too after getting back to work.

That night she actually cooked herself a meal in her new kitchen and appreciated the satisfaction of not having to not have to warm microwable meals anymore. She fell asleep on a makeshift bed of sheets. Waking up at 5:00 AM she prepared her uniform to go to work. As she took the train to work she wondered if they will have her filing or in records now that her little car was in total shambles. As she entered the precinct she saw Benjamin excitedly wave at her from the front desk.

"Officer Hopps!" He greeted her.

"Good Morning," she gave him a weak smile.

"Oh, I read of your heroics online congrats!" Benjamin smiled.

"Thanks," she gave him a sad smile, knowing that it won't make a difference and she was going to be put right back to meter-maid duty but a little part of her hope she had gained some respect. Entering the bull-pen all activity immediately stopped as all the larger officers gave her round of applause and hoots. Judy looked around confused at the sudden praise from her peers.

"We heard what you did there Officer Hopps," Francine the elephant said.

"Wounded by a hit and run and on top of that, you save the driver of the taxi. You got guts kid," Rhinowitz complimented sitting next to her.

"Thank you all for your praise. I don't deserve it," Judy's ears turned red.

"We underestimated you, Hopps," Wolford shouted across the room.

"Let's hear it for Officer Hopps!" The room erupted into shouts again and Judy felt herself be picked up by officer Rhinowitz.

"Alright, alright shut up," Chief Bogo came into the room with several folders on his hoofs. Judy felt herself put back on her chair. "Two items on the agenda today. Officer Hopps is back after getting injured in the line of duty, welcome, moving on," He said curtly. Judy was beginning to think that it was just his way to show he cared. "Sixteen! We are now at sixteen missing mammals we have a lost vixen and a lost hyena! City Hall is down my tail for this ladies and gentlemammals! Assignments…" Bogo began shouting and only Judy was left.

"Parking duty sir, I just need to get a new vest. I don't have a car I will see if I can get a bike," Judy sighed.

"Parking duty? I didn't say anything about that, I have a new assignment for you Hopps," Bogo said.

Judy titled her head, "Records?"

"No, Hopps your assignment is to find Emmitt Otterton,"

"I have a case?" Judy's lavender eyes open with hope.

"Don't let me down Hopps," Bogo said.

Judy saluted as he left the room, "I won't sir."

Judy sat by Benjamin with a one-page case file of Emmitt Otterton.

"That's the smallest case file I ever seen," Benjamin said chewing on a donut and sipping on a soda. Seeing the photo of his last known sighting she borrowed the glass bottle from Benjamin.

"Pawpsicle," she whispered.

"The murder weapon," Benjamin whispered back.

Looking at the familiar red tail and green shirt Judy groaned, "Oh no not him." Nicholas Wilde the one mammal in the city that had it out for her. "Clawhauster how soon can IT get me into the system?"

"Let see you weren't here the week when T.J. was here. He is on vacation for two weeks so your going to have to wait till he comes back," Benjamin ate another donut.

"Ugh this guy hates my guts," Judy moaned.

Waving good bye to Benjamin she got assigned a police cruiser and went to search for Nicholas. It took her a couple of hours but she found him pushing a pink stroller looking smugly proud of himself. She stopped the cruiser and hopped out in front of him ignoring his snoring friend.

"Meter-maid got an upgrade, color me impress," Nick smiled.

"Mr. Wilde I need to ask you some questions about a missing mammal. Do you know him?" Judy took out the photograph of Emmitt Otterton.

"I know everyone, fluff," he rolled his eyes. "Now run along time is money."

"Please, Mr. Wilde have a heart Mr. Otterton has a wife and children. He was last seen leaving your establishment,"

"Shouldn't they have real cops doing this? Now get back in your box I think a toy store lost its stuff animal,"

"Then we will have to do this the hard way," Judy said. "Nicholas P. Wilde you are under arrest."

"For what? Hurting your feewings?" Nick mocked.

"Sexual harassment," Judy said firmly.

"What? Who you? Please a little bunny like you there is not a sexy bone in your body," Nick laughed and then a phone played a conversation.

" **I will happen to let you know that nothing down there is small,"** the phone played.

"Let's see you harassed an off-duty officer. Um… wonder how a judge will take this," Judy put her paw on her hips.

They heard laughter from the stroller, "Oh she hustle you again Nick and hustle you good!" Finnick said.

"Which side are you on?" Nick asked.

"Ha ha ha, you working for the fuzz now Nick! You're going to need this," Finnick said sticking the junior ZPD sticker on his shirt and leaving a very irritated fox.

"Come on get in the car," Judy said getting in the cruiser.

"Are you sure you want to go not a place for a cute little bunny," Nick said.

"Don't call me cute let's go,"

Nick led her to Mystic Springs Oasis, after introducing herself to the Yak and confirming at Mr. Otterton was a member of the club. She was shocked to find it was a naturalist club.

"They are naked!" Judy exclaimed.

"In Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked." Nick mocked her. "No shame in turning back."

"Yes, there is," Judy went in with determination as the Yak led them to Nangi the elephant yoga instructor. The Yak went on about how Emmitt would frequent the class Nangi taught. She managed to get the description of a limo and the plate. Happy over the tip in such a short amount of time the duo left the uncomfortable situation.

"Now carrots, delete that recording," Nick demanded.

"Fine," Judy showed him her icarrot as she deleted the recording. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Wilde. I will run this plate back at the ZPD. For now, I need to go," Judy said looking at the phone she wanted to go to the hospital and see the twins before visiting time was up.

"No, fluff your not getting off the easily," Nick pointed at her.

"What? I deleted it," Judy frowned.

"Every time you show up I lose money,"

"Come on, I need to go before visiting time is up," Judy tapped her foot impatiently. "Look here is a twenty. Good bye." She said and jumped in the cruiser leaving the fox behind.

"Visiting time? What is she talking about I wonder," Nick said.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Zoopan: Japan

Maggie: Home on the Range (2004)

Lolita B. Santana: Cameo of my Shih Tzu 'Lola' lol

Resource parents: New Jersey's new term for foster parents.

Nichole and Michelle: Were not adopted and aged out of the system. In New Jersey, you can appeal your termination of parental rights three times which can take years. The twins could not get adopted because their mother kept appealing the decision.

Nichole Jr. and Nicholas Jr.: Were born with RDS (respiratory distress syndrome) as they were born before they due date their lungs were not mature enough and they will require a CPAP machine and will be prone to apnea.

Nicholas Jr.: Has a CHD (congenital heart disease), which can be holes in the heart or other heart problems. Some problems go away on their own or they may need surgery.

I know too much medical stuff lol. This is what happens when you do what I do. See you in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**Tamiri's note:** Chapter 3! Madness continues yay! Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Don't be strangers now and review!

 **Story notes:** Judy brings baby Nichole home along with thirty-two-year-old baby Nicholas Wilde. Judy gets a clue from Mr. Big on the missing otter case.

 **Rating:** MA for language and implied Sex

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandizing.

* * *

Chapter Three: Welcome Home

"There, there darling," Bonnie was sitting on the living room sofa of Judy's new home along with some of her children trying to comfort the newborn. Nichole had two prongs in her nostrils with the machine near by feeding the kit oxygen. She was now two weeks old and shared her mother's Nichole Sr. deep blue eyes. "It's a shame little Nicky couldn't be discharged," Bonnie said.

"Yes, he is still weak," Judy said, giving juice to Mick who was busy playing with one of her nephews. She had taken to caring and loving the coyote cub as his mother would come over often to check on the status of the twins and she would offer to babysit when she would work overnights. Unfortunately, Michelle could not make it to her little party as she had another part-time job even though it was the weekend.

"The Hopps-clan has gotten just a tiny bit bigger," Stuart said proudly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay for a couple days," Bonnie said looking at her daughter trying to carefully not bump into the many younger rabbits that invaded her home.

"It's fine mom, I have a sitter who's an expert with medically fragile children," Judy sat next to her mother taking her niece Cotton who stared at the kit with fascination. Her father opened the door when the doorbell rang and a large polar bear with imposing height was there.

"Jude…this gentlemammal is here for you," Stuart said nervously.

"Fru-Fru," Judy turned around, and the polar bear revealed in his paws a small shrew with a large hair.

"Judy! Sorry, I'm late," the small rodent apologized.

"Glad you can make it," Judy got up putting Cotton down, kissing on either cheek the shrew as another polar bear brought in several bags of baby supplies.

"Had to see baby Nichole," Fru-Fru said being brought in and put on Judy's shoulder.

"Mom, Dad this is my friend Fru-Fru Big," Judy introduce to her family.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. Judy here saved my life from a runaway donut," Fru-Fru laughed.

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie was the first to relax showing the shrew her new granddaughter.

"Oh, Judy she's adorable! Daddy insists on being the godfather you know," Fru-Fru announced.

"I'll be honored," Judy laughed nervously, she didn't know how she felt having a crime boss being the godfather of her children however he did grant her an audience after she found out he was the owner of the limo that transported Mr. Otterton and will even let her see the vehicle. Michelle was already the godmother of the kits as she named them after her being their aunt and all.

The Saturday ended with many good byes and well wishes, Judy promised her mother to call if she had any questions about Nichole. Placing the infant in the basinet next to her bed she petted her fur and smiled. The nursery was already finished thanks to her parents and her siblings. It was painted light pastel colors with a mural of a tree by the window. Two cribs face opposite one another with a mobile of farm products of carrots, corn, and blueberries. She had a rocking chair her father made for her and several blankets her mother knitted for her. She loved the homey feeling it gave.

"My love, you are finally home," Judy grinned, however, her heart filled with worried for Nicholas still in the hospital NICU.

Her night was spent checking on the baby kit, as the machine would go off when the infant's breathing would become too shallow. Waking up with a yawn she decided to go for a morning jog after Nichole's 6:00 a.m. feeding and change. Putting short tight spandex and a tank top. Getting her new jogging stroller ready with Nichole being covered from the sun she left the house. She greeted the maintenance staff and the security guard as she left the community. Happy to be exercising she didn't notice the van with a gaudy painting of a warrior fox carrying a vixen parked by an ally with a two angry foxes.

"BILF on coming," Finnick said.

"What?" Nick yawned.

"Bunny I'll Like to Fuck," Finnick smirked through his sunglasses pointing at the rabbit pushing the stroller across the street.

"You'll screw anything Finnick," Nick took off his sunglasses.

"Don't tell me that you wouldn't want that tight little bunny butt against your-"

"Enough. Wait I know that rabbit! That's officer fluff!"

"Still wouldn't mind rolling with her. Now that I know what's under that uniform," Finnick gave a grin at Nick's disgusted look.

"Interesting, I'll be back," Nick opened the door of the van.

Judy hummed a happy tune occasionally checking on Nichole who slept with a pacifier as she jogged through the sidewalks of Zootopia.

"Good morning carrots," Nick greeted her catching up to Judy and her mood instantly soured.

"Mr. Wilde," Judy said carefully.

"So, you have a tiny friend in the stroller too," Nick went on the cover, noticing how Judy's nose constantly twitched.

"Get away from my daughter," Judy moved in front of the stroller her arm in a protective gesture. Nick's green eyes widen in surprise at first at the knowledge that the bane of his existence had a child and that two she would think that he would hurt the rabbit kit.

"You think I will hurt her?" Nick asked.

Judy noticed the disappointed tone of voice in Nick and concluded she was too quick to judge him. Even though he was a con-mammal and got on her nerves he had never done anything to physically hurt her.

"I apologize Mr. Wilde I am a first-time mother and I am very nervous," Judy said quickly.

Nick carefully got closer to Judy and the stroller. His nose did not detect the scent of a rabbit but a fox coming from the car seat. Did, officer fluff the one that carried fox repellant get pregnant by a fox? "You have a fox kit?" Nick breathed out.

"Um…" Judy looked down to her feet.

"You got yourself knocked up by a fox!" Nick exclaimed.

"That's none of your business!" Judy shouted, causing Nichole to cry. Judy quickly took out the crying infant still connected to the portable CPAP machine. Nick stared in amazement at the red bundle of fur that was being comforted by the bunny. "Now, now darling it's okay mommy's here. You're safe,"

Nick could not believe his eyes. Carrots was a mom to a fox, and not just any fox to a red one like him. How did she manage to finish the academy training and get a job while pregnant? "Officer toot toot how you get into the force with a newborn?" he asked.

Her nose twitched again, "Like I said before Mr. Wilde, I don't think it's your business."

"They don't know do they?" Nick leaned in, passing a finger at the little kit's head who finally quiet down.

Judy glared at Nick.

"This is rich, tell me if this sounds familiar. Naïve country hick with big dreams of being a city cop meets a dashing young male. But not just any male, no, a tod that actually listened and respected her big dreams. He made promises to follow her till the ends of the earth. Our little country bunny fell hard but whoopsie she got pregnant and our dashing tod, nowhere to be found. Now facing her dreams in the brink of collapsing. Our cute little bunny hides her pregnancy finishes her training and gives birth. She tries to be a good mom all while trying to be a great cop. But whoopsie number two she wasn't counting on another tod to walk into her life and tell her superiors of her little secret," Nick chuckled.

"No, you wouldn't," Judy panicked.

"I don't know Hopps,"

"Please don't tell them I'll do anything you want," Judy pleaded.

"Anything?" Nick grinned.

"Within reason of course," Judy quickly corrected herself.

"I need a place to crash cottontail and my buddy's van is not cutting it," Nick explained.

"Mr. Wilde, with the children's expenses and my own I cannot afford to rent a place for you," Judy said.

"No, no carrots, I'll crash with you," Nick said.

Judy tapped her foot in irritation, "Get your stuff and follow me."

Pushing her stroller and stopping by Finnick's van Nick got his duffle bag quickly explaining his new living arrangement. "If he isn't enough of a male for you officer you can always come to me," Finnick laughed causing Judy's ears to redden as Finnick drove away. Judy walked back home and insured that Nick was added to approve guests list. Opening the door she reluctantly welcomed him in and went to settle Nichole the basinet in her bedroom.

"Your bedroom is the guestroom," Judy said, already seeing the fox make himself at home by grabbing one of her water bottles in her refrigerator.

"Nice digs fluff," Nick said. He sat back on the sofa and put his feet on her table.

"Off," She kicked his feet off the table making him straighten himself. "We need to go over some rules, Mr. Wilde."

"Don't be so stiff carrots," Nick said.

"I have two children, Mr. Wilde, I don't want them to expose to bad influences,"

"Madam, I will never be a bad role model to your kits," he said sarcastically.

"I am serious, foxes already have a bad reputation. I want Nichole and Nicholas to grow with positive people in their lives. I want them to be raised to be wonderful productive mammals understood," Judy tapped her foot at Nick's raised eyebrow.

"Their names are Nichole and Nicholas, small world," Nick took a sip of his bottle.

"Wilde! Eventually, I will come clean at work and announce their birth. For now, I want to focus on earning my place there and getting my babies healthy. So don't you dare mess this up for me," She got close to him and pointed a finger at him.

"Right, right don't you worry your cute little head," Nick grinned.

"Don't call me cute, rule one: any of your schemes are out of my house understood. Two: when I tell you I have guests over you either leave or you stay in your room. Three: don't bring any females over. Four: stay out of my life and I will stay out of yours. Are we good?" She finished.

"Carrots doesn't want to hear my sexual conquests," Nick liked riling her up as she saw her ears twitched.

"You are disgusting," Judy said turning around and going to the kitchen getting a bottle of water.

"So where is Nick Jr.?" he got up and leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"I thought I said to stay out of my life and he is not Nick Jr." Judy looked up at him and then at the video baby monitor she set up.

"Can I be a little curious about my new roommate,"

Judy's purple eyes looked sadly at him, "He is still in the NICU at the hospital and he has been diagnosed congenital heart disease."

"He is sick?" Nick's heart sank and a wave of guilt went over him for giving her such a hard time. She was a single mother trying her best at her work and parent two sick kids.

"Yeah, they were born at twenty-eight weeks not like you care," Judy said.

"Look, Hopps, I am sure he will pull through he has you as his mother after all," he put a paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thanks, Mr. Wilde," Judy smiled, a little taken back by his sudden kindness despite being blackmail by him.

"Hey no more of this Mr. Wilde nonsense, that was my father, my name is Nick," Nick gave her a charming smile.

"So Nicholas I will be in the shower, you can unpack the second bathroom is next to the nursery," she explained.

"Thanks," he watched her march up the stairs her tiny tail coming out the tight shorts she wore. Perhaps Finnick had a point the rabbit wasn't that unattractive.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Big for granting me an audience," Judy said, she had agreed to meet the mobster at his mansion. In her patrol car with Mr. Otterton's wallet and other evidence was just outside.

"Judy dear you are like a daughter to me. Your children are my grandchildren, you are officially family," the shrew said sitting on the chair in his office surrounded by polar bears.

"I am eternally grateful," Judy smiled.

"So Emmitt you are looking for him correct?"

"Yes, what can you tell me about him," Judy said getting her notebook out.

"Emmitt is our family's florist, he wanted to tell me something the day he went missing,"

"What?" she asked.

"He never got to tell me but the witness was our driver Renato Manchas," Mr. Big said.

"Mr. Manchas where does he live?" Judy questioned.

"The rainforest district but he hasn't been the same since Emmitt went missing. Saying something about him going savage," Mr. Big said gravely.

"Savage?"

"My child, we may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals,"

"Mr. Big, thank you. I will find Mr. Otterton," Judy bid the shrew farewell and got into her patrol car heading to the jungle district to interview the driver of the limo driver. She wondered if what Mr. Big was saying was true and that Mr. Otterton went savage but could a mammal really revert to their primitive ways. Crossing the vine bridge she rang the bell.

"Ye-yes," the jaguar peeked out the door.

"Mr. Manchas, Judy Hopps ZPD I want to ask you some questions about Emmitt Otterton," Judy said.

"You should be asking what happened to me?" he revealed his face and scar.

"What occurred between you and Mr. Otterton?" Judy carefully questioned.

"Emmitt, no, you don't understand he was screaming the night howlers the night howlers," he said in a panic she could see him pacing back and forth. "He was an animal, a savage. He did this to me," Renato panicked. "Go, what ever happened to him could follow me."

"I assure Mr. Manchas you are safe. I will keep you safe," Judy promised.

"O-o-okay," he went to open the door but before she could enter she heard a groan with pain and a gunshot.

"Cheese and crackers!" Judy kicked the door open and saw the shadowed figure leave from the window. "Mr. Manchas!" She went to check on the giant cat that was shifting in pain when it growled at her. "No!" She ran out of the house when she saw the green eyes of the jaguar focus on her. She ran as fast as she could through the bridge. Holding on as it was shaking by the weight of the jaguar. She opened her car and locked it as the giant cat scratch and pounded the vehicle.

She started the car and reversed as Mr. Manchas chase her and cracked her front window. Reversing through the slippery roads she managed to shake the savage animal off and turn on her lights and sirens scaring him into the dense jungle. Judy breathed a sigh of relief; no one was going to believe this.

Heading back to the precinct one with the recording of her dash cam in hand and a little shaken she reported to chief Bogo.

"Unbelievable," Bogo reviewed the footage of the predator attacking the car with his smallest officer inside.

"Someone caused him to go savage chief and he is still out there," Judy explained, giving him the largest break on the missing mammal case he had in weeks.

"Clawhauster! I want every available officer out there to catch a savage jaguar in the rainforest district! Proceed with extreme caution!" he shouted at the front desk cheetah.

 **"Ah yes sir!"** he said.

"Dammit!" he slammed his hoof on the table causing Judy's ears to go down.

"Sir?"

"What is going on Hopps?" he said in frustration.

"I don't know chief," Judy said in disappointment.

"We need to warn the public. Come, Hopps," Bogo said getting from behind the desk.

"Me?"

"You are the officer who gave us this lead and you should be the one to announce your findings," Bogo said, after calling the ZPD press representative for an emergency press conference. It was a brief thirty minutes when the ZPD was swarming with reporters and Judy gulped feeling overwhelmed at the prospect of having to talk in front of all those lights and cameras. Standing on the podium Chief Bogo introduced Judy, who took a deep breath and took a serious tone.

"Officer what is the state of emergency that is going on in the rainforest district?" a pig reporter asked.

"We have a savage predator, Renato Manchas, on the loose" she started.

"Does this mean all predators have a chance of going savage," a white tiger asked.

"No, Mr. Manchas was attacked which in turn caused him to go savage," this caused several of the reporters to talked amongst themselves.

"Are all predators a target now officer?" a deer asked.

"Unfortunately yes, this is why we ask that all predators remain vigilant. Do not travel alone, and to not go out late at night. We at the ZPD will try our best to protect you," Judy concluded as chief Bogo escorted her off the podium away from the reporters who had further questions.

"You did well Hopps," Bogo said.

"Thanks, chief, I just can't help but feel sorry for Mr. Manchas he was so scared," Judy explained.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Bogo assured.

Before going home she stopped the hospital to see Nicky, still in the incubator as Dr. Fangson explained to her the procedure for his open-heart surgery. It was to be conducted in a week's time by the cardiologist. Judy nodded and tried to follow the medical terminology she was being informed on. Dr. Fangson assured her that Nicky's cardiologist is one of the best pediatric cardiologists in Animalia and she didn't have anything to worry about. Leaving the kit at the hospital she picked up Nichole from the sitter's and went home to where her free loader was waiting.

"Welcome home officer toot-toot," Nick said eating take out on her kitchen table. Judy rolled her eyes. Oh to be so carefree like this mammal.

"I am home," she said taking out Nichole out of her car seat and laying the child gently on the pack and play.

"Saw you on the 6 o'clock news fluff, what's this about predators being targets," Nick questioned.

"Nicholas be careful out there," she said seriously as she washed her paws to prepare a bottle of Nichole.

"Hopps, this is serious isn't it?" Nick sat straight. "They published the footage, you were almost killed by that jaguar."

"Something cause him to go savage Nicholas, mammals can't be talking to you civilly one minute and then try murder you the next,"

"Only thing I can think that can make you go that crazy are drugs. Not that I have engaged in any illegal substances," Nick smirked

"Drugs huh?" Judy pondered as she warmed up the bottle. Going through her head of illegal substances that can make someone lose their mind like that. "Uncle Terry!"

"Who?"

"Nicholas that's it you are a genius!" Judy went to hug him.

"Okay carrots, I know I am a sly fox but just so little Nichole can follow, what?"

"Back in Bunnyburrow dad plants Midnicampum holicithias, it's like this purple flower to keep insects away from the crops. He always told us to keep away from them on account of what happened to Uncle Terry," Judy began to explain.

"So what happened to your uncle, fluff?" Nick encouraged.

"When mom, dad, and he were kids they were goofing around. He ate one, went completely nuts and bit mom's arm," Judy finished.

"Wait a bunny went savage? Bunnies can't go savage?" Nick said in disbelief.

"If a predator can go savage why can't prey? It took a couple of days for Uncle Terry to recover and get it out of his system. He is now a cabbage farmer in eastern Bunnyburrow but he said he remembers being very afraid," Judy said.

"What happened to your uncle happened to the jaguar,"

"Not just him all the missing predators…oh...oh... Mr. Otterton is a florist, cheese and crackers he knew Nicholas!" Judy looked at Nick her lavender eyes opened in shock.

"Hopps! Your otter needed to be silenced. He knew of your crazy flower and he was going to tell someone with a lot of influence,"

"He didn't call them midnicampum holicithias though, he called them night howlers," Judy turned around when the beeping of the bottle warmer signaled that it was ready.

"Carrots, this is a lot bigger than just a missing mammal case," Nick didn't like where this was going. He liked coasting through life without getting involved in anything too bigger than himself. Now he was helping 'Nancy Shrew' solve the biggest case of the year. He saw her feed Nichole the bottle, the infant comfortably in her arms suckling on the milk.

"Nicholas, what I'm I going to do? I'm afraid," Judy admitted, looking down at her daughter.

"You're going to put who's ever doing this behind bars that are what," Nick stood up, Judy was always a go-getter never afraid to take life head on. Seeing her like this wasn't Judy-like. "For your children's sake these sickos need to be put away Hopps and you're just the rabbit to do so," the fox encouraged while passing a gentle paw through Nichole's head.

"Thank you," Judy gave him a gentle smile.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Animalia:** Original name of Zootopia now stands for in this particular story for America.

 **Story notes:** If you may have notice Judy is not calling Nick, Nick. I wanted it to start their relationship distant that's why she started with Mr. Wilde, and then Nicholas and eventually she will start calling him Nick and all the pet names. As for Nick he starts with the nick names which he knows annoy Judy, and when he is serious he calls her Hopps as their relationship deepens he will call her Judy.

Nick assumes that the twins are Judy's biological children and she does not correct him on purpose.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching

**Tamiri's note:** Our favorite duo is at it! Thanks for those who liked and bookmark this. Don't be a stranger do review!

 **Rating:** PG-13 for Language and violence

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter Four: Searching

"We have searched every jail cell, every slum in this city and not a trace for this weasel," Bogo massaged his temples as he addressed his subordinates. "Seventeen missing mammals that may or may not gone savage, the public gripped with fear, and we can't find one WEASEL!" Bogo shouted slamming his hoofs on the podium. Judy had informed him of her findings and that the plants that Duke had stolen were 'night howlers' that when processed caused mammals to become salvage.

ZPD's criminal labs had a field day, contacting farmers in Bunnyburrow and Deerbrooke counties. They called botanists in the city as well as professors in the local university to consult with their expertise. An alert was put that anyone buying night howlers or any flowers stolen to be reported immediately. As soon as the labs gathered the information they started running experiments and trials finding her assessment to be true. Now they were working on a cure for the potent drug. All they had to do is find the mammals and save them.

"Assignments!" Bogo shouted, Judy could tell the stress of the case was getting to him. It has been more than a month since the mammals had started to go missing, to add to his problems the one informant that could have lead them to the root of this was let go with a misdemeanor. "Officer Hopps continue with the missing otter case because of your efforts we have quite a few leads and find Duke Weaselton," Bogo added.

"Yes sir," Judy answered, going to her assigned patrol car. As she searched the city for the weasel focusing on known criminal hot spots she felt the vibration of her cell phone. The phone ID displayed babysitter and she immediately answered. "Morning, anything a matter with Nichole?" Judy inquired.

Judy nodded with understanding as the sitter explained there was an urgent family emergency and she needed to leave the city for a couple of days. "Okay, I will pick up the baby now," Judy hung up the phone with trepidation in her heart.

Will she have to come clean to the chief and tell him that she had two babies to take care of? Pulling with her patrol car the goat sitter apologized for the short notice. Nervously saying she knew of Judy's demanding job as an officer. Judy assuaged her worries as she strapped the infant in the back seat of the patrol car and said she will find someone else. Judy could not find anyone else and pressed the number of 'Nicholas Wilde' she swallowed her pride as she heard "Hey carrots,"

"Good morning Nicholas, I am with Nichole her sitter had an emergency," Judy explained.

"You want to know if I know any good sitters?" Nick said.

"Yes please , but someone trustworthy Nicholas. You are aware of the baby's medical problems," Judy reminded.

"Nicholas, you know the baby's medical problems…she's getting you whipped," Judy heard Finnick's gruff voice.

"Where are you fluff? I know the perfect sitter. Don't worry your cute little head," Nick said, and she heard Finnick complain in pain after a thump was heard.

"Nicholas don't call me cute…" Judy and Nicholas met half way and he hopped in the patrol car.

"You are asking for my help officer Hopps that's new," Nick commented.

"I didn't have a choice," Judy grumbled as she took directions to the destination Nick has in mind.

"I get it, I get it, I am not as evil to let product of your affairs out into the light. I still need a place to live," Nick smiled. Stopping at a brownstone home next to others similar in architecture. The neighborhood seemed to be going through a renaissance or revival of some sort. New "hip" young people were seen moving in and new businesses catering to them popped up. It was gentrification at it's best. Taking the infant out and her baby bag she saw Nick take the stroller and unlocked the door. He nodded for her to come in and Judy felt strange intruding in the home. She observed that the home had the same green palm pattern as his shirt, mirror, and table by the door. There were old wooden stairs that she assumed led to the second floor. A living room with well preserved antique furniture, from there a formal dining room and she assume a kitchen which a female's voice called Nick's name.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde texting your mother doesn't count as communication," the vixen came from the kitchen whipping her paws with a pink apron.

"You took me to your mother's home," Judy whispered at Nick.

"Mom I'll call more often I promise," Nick said hugging the elder red fox. She shared the same green eyes as Nick.

It was then Nichole decided to voice her distress as it was time for a feeding, "Yes that's what you said last time…who's this?" she said curiously, her green eyes going from the stroller her son had put down, to the rabbit then the car seat revealing the tiny female kit dressed in a pink dress, bloomers, matching booties and to complete the ensemble a bonnet where her tiny ears poked out. Prongs still attached to her helping her breathed as Judy held the CPAP machine in the pink and purple baby bag.

"Mom this is Office Flu-I mean Judy and baby Nichole," Nick introduced. "Carrots this is my mom Dinah Wilde."

"You good for nothing! You didn't tell me you had a daughter!" Dinah immediately flew into a rage hitting her son.

"Mom wait- ouch- let me explain," Nick tried to deflect his mother's blows.

"She's the mother isn't she and did you even marry her?! You don't come here with a baby and not bother telling me!" Dinah continued.

Judy was afraid to say anything. She wisely decided just to comfort Nichole and take out one of the bottles of formula she already prepared for her.

"She even has your name! I have a granddaughter!" Dinah cried.

"Mom no. She's not mine," Nick said.

"Oh no, you are not denying no grandkit of mine!" Dinah hit her son again.

"But she's not, carrots say something," Nick pleaded.

"Mrs. Wilde, Nicholas is not the father," Judy said saving Nick from his mother's wrath as enjoyable as it was to see him squirm.

"Are you sure?" Dinah asked, with a tiny bit of hope.

"She's all mine," Judy kissed the infant.

"I told you," Nick stated.

"Mrs. Wilde, your son said he knew a sitter for the baby as I need to get back to work. I didn't know he was going to lead me to you," Judy glared at Nick.

"Give her here, what a sweetheart," Dinah said taking the child into the living room and feeding her. "Leave her here I will take care of her."

"Mrs. Wilde are you sure?" Judy asked.

"Call me Dinah. Now this little darling will be coming over every time her mother goes to work," she cooed.

"I can't do that!" Judy exclaimed. "Nicholas will be coming out of the hospital and I can't impose-"

"There's another one?"

"Fluff you opened Pandora's box," Nick shook his head.

"Yes, Nichole has a twin brother his name is Nicholas," Judy said, seeing Dinah's eyes light up.

"Two babies! Oh, Nicholas get me two cribs they will be put in your old bedroom," Dinah ordered.

"Mom this is just a one-time deal," Nick, moaned.

"Nonsense, can't leave my son's girlfriend to struggle with childcare," Dinah said.

"Girl-girlfriend? No, I am not," Judy's ears reddened.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nick rejected.

"Mrs. Wilde-I mean Dinah I can't have you care for Nichole and then Nicky once he is discharged it won't be fair," Judy said.

"I insist, give this old vixen the pleasure of being a grandmother. At the rate my son is going, I will never get to hold them," Dinah pleaded.

"She's hustling," Nick coughed and both females glared.

"My parents are already grandparents Dinah and each new addition they celebrate with equal great enthusiasm Nichole and Nicky are grandchildren number 159 and 160. It would be my pleasure to have you care for them as your grandkits," Judy relented.

"Thank you, Judy. Little Nichole you are going to meet all the ladies at the book club, we will go to the park and nana will make you all sorts of pretty dresses," Dinah smiled.

Judy glanced at Nick who gave a gentle smile with his mother holding the infant. There was a hint of regret there that Judy couldn't place on Nick. Over the time he has lived with her she started to see his threat to reveal her status as a single mother may have been more a bluff than anything. He had helped her with her case, now a sitter as his mother no less and to someone as guarded as Nick that was a huge deal. Explaining Nichole's condition to Dinah and exchanging contact information they left the home. Not before Dinah took some jabs at her son for not calling her but congratulating him for knowing such a great bunny officer.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Judy asked as they drove away.

"You can leave me at West main," Nick said leaning back.

"Thank you, Nicholas," Judy said.

"For what? Finding you a sitter, it's nothing," Nick dismissed.

"Your mother is a beautiful sweet vixen she cares a lot,"

"Yeah that's mom for you,"

"It's a big deal for me, thank you for introducing her to me," Judy turned to him smiling.

"You're the first," Nick said suddenly.

"First?"

"First female I brought home to her well along with baby Nichole. Try not to get too jealous cottontail I think Nichole is beating you, mom likes her best," Nick joked.

"Thanks for trusting me," Judy giggled, "I will try not to compete too much with baby Nichole."

Nick noticed the photo of Duke Weaselton by her dashboard, "Looking for the Duke of bootleg?"

"You know him?" Judy asked.

"He hates me," Nick grinned. "Yes, I know the little weasel. I swindle him out of some cash once."

"Do you know where to find him? I need help,"

"You found just the mammal for the job," Nick directed her and instructed her to park far way away as to not alert him.

"Still selling your quality DVDs?" Nick commented picking Pig Hero 6. Judy next to him as the scruffy looking weasel chewing on a toothpick glared at them.

"What's it to you, Wilde? Shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something?" He scowled at the fox.

"Duke Weaselton I will need you to come with me as you are a person of interest in the missing mammal case," Judy said.

"I ain't going nowhere, I know you've been looking for me and no dumb bunny is bringin' me in," he tossed the toothpick at Judy.

"That's disgusting," Nick said, grabbing Duke's armed and pushed his head to the table where the DVDs spread. For some reason, it annoyed Nick that the creature dared insult, Judy. "You're lucky they want you to talk because I would have knocked your teeth to next week Duke old pal."

Judy was startled by Nick's sudden change in demeanor when the weasel tossed the used toothpick.

"You working for the cops now Wilde?" Duke complained.

"Mr. Weaselton, Mr. Wilde is just a concern citizen," Judy slapped the handcuffs on him and read him his rights.

Nick waited outside the precinct after Duke was brought in. He wore sunglasses and leaned against Judy's patrol car. He was on his phone when his mother texted him a selfie of Nichole and her at the park. The baby's blue eyes looked at the screen as Dinah winked at the camera.

 **Nick:** You're enjoying yourself there.

 **Mom:** Nichole is a total darling. I can't wait to meet little Nick.

 **Nick:** Mom I told you is a temporary thing. These kits have parents you know.

 **Mom:** You live with their mother have you seen their father?

 **Nick:** How did you know I lived with CARROTS!?

Nick paused his typing, his mother was way too astute.

 **Mom:** Nick you have never brought a female home not even when you were a teen and going after every girl with a pretty face.

 **Nick:** Mom…

 **Mom:** So have you seen the father or not?

 **Nick:** She never mentioned him…

 **Mom:** I won't ask what you did to get into that bunny's house. Heaven knows you probably blackmail the poor girl or something.

 **Nick:** Why do you think so little of me?

 **Mom:** Because I gave birth to you.

 **Nick:** Thanks, mom…maybe cottontail should be your kid.

 **Mom:** Get to it son.

 **Nick:** MOM!

 **Mom:** Judy will make a wonderful daughter in law. You are still young Nick and she just had twins there is a high possibility that her next pregnancy will yield more kits.

 **Nick:** No mom I am not having this conversation with you.

 **Mom:** Just saying she is a good catch. Plus the children already have your name.

 **Nick:** Please mom…

 **Mom:** Okay…okay, enough I won't push, ask Judy if the baby can stay over tonight.

 **Nick:** Are you serious? Fine, I will bring over the pack and play after I ask carrots.

 **Mom:** Thanks, talk to you soon.

Judy came over holding a case file with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Nicholas, thanks for your help," Judy grinned.

"So Duke talking yet?" Nick looked down at the rabbit.

"No, he exercised his right to remain silent," Judy sighed.

"For once would have loved to see that weasel silent," Nick chuckled. "Carrots, mom wants to have the baby over tonight that cool?"

"I don't mind but I really don't want to impose," Judy said opening her patrol car.

"What imposing? Take a look," Nick showed Judy the photo the vixen took.

"Adorable, Nick sent it to me," Judy praised. Judy giggled once receiving the photo.

"Any clues on the missing mammals?" Nick said looking through the case file as Judy drove home.

"Nicholas your not suppose to look at that? It's confidential!" Judy scolded trying to take the file from his hands.

"At this point officer toot toot I am way too deep in this," Nick smirked looking at the photos. Something caught Nick's keen eyesight in one of the photos of Mr. Manchas prowling the station where the gondolas docked. Two mammals hiding in the shadows barely able to discern from the foliage, they looked like canines. "Hey, carrots you guys didn't find the jaguar right?"

"Yeah? The search was suspended and his case was assign to someone why?" Judy turned at the light.

"You better hurry up and pick up the stuff for the baby cause we are in for a long night," Nick said, frowning not liking where this was going. They needed someone to get into the cities cameras and he knew just the mammal for the job.

* * *

"Nick where are we going?" Judy inquired.

"You need to get into those cameras and you are not in the system right?" he looked at the rabbit next to him.

"Yes, the tech guy is out," she said.

"How in the hell do they expect you to your job if you don't have the resources," Nick sounded exasperated.

"I know, sometimes I manage to catch someone to lend me their login like I did with the plates but I wasn't lucky today," Judy sighed.

"I don't know how you do it carrots,"

"Remember I was just a meter maid," Judy reminded him.

"Yeah gave you a tough time about that sorry," Nick mumbled.

"I am sorry too I made you lose your permits and licenses. I left you homeless and I didn't know you were helping your mother out," Judy said, turning on the A/C in the patrol car.

"How did you know I was sending my mother money?"

"Your mother told me that your father was a tailor and she tried to manage the business after he past away. She lost the business when you were around seven or eight years old. She said she struggled to raise you. I think that left a deep impact on you and for con-fox like you to go to the trouble of getting legitimate paperwork it was probably to give some peace of mind for your poor mom with bonus points for not getting caught. Plus you practically live in squalor when you could have lived in a decent place." Judy said gloomily driving through Sahara Square.

"Geesh you met my mom one day and she told you my life story," Nick put his paw on his eyes and down his face. "Since we are sharing carrots, your babies' daddy who is the tod?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me. Who is he?" Nick glared at her through his sunglasses, the afternoon sun setting.

"I never knew Jacques Patte," Judy answered.

"You had a one-night stand!?" Nick pointed. "Carrots I didn't think such a proper bunny such as yourself-"

"Nicholas Wilde! That's not how it went! Did you ever wonder how I went from meter maid to being given a case as a real cop?"

"Now that you mention it," Nick said.

"I was in an accident and saved a taxi driver. It proved to my superior that I could be a cop," Judy explained.

"This accident had to do with the kits how?" Nick asked.

"Jacques Patte was married to Nichole Patte, they were the biological parents of the babies," Judy confessed sadly.

"You are not their mother," Nick choked. All these sacrifices she was making and the kits weren't hers.

"The accident I was involved in it too. It was a hit and run and Jacques died on his way to the hospital as Nichole was going into early labor," Judy paused.

"How did you survive you were in that three-wheel joke mobile?" Nick took off his sunglasses.

"Believe it or not despite being in my little car I didn't get the brunt of it," Judy laughed sadly. "Jacques was ejected from the cab and died. I rescued the cab driver and Nichole," she started to cry.

"Pull over carrots," Nick said.

Judy pulled over the police car between two buildings giving them a little privacy.

"I promised her to take care of her children. Nichole knew she was going to die and she chose the biggest hypocrite to care for her babies. I carried fox mace for crying out loud and I gave you such a hard time," Judy sobbed.

"Come here," Nick held her. "We all make mistakes carrots and you saw your shortcomings and changed," Nick hugged her.

"Nicholas…" she sobbed into him.

"Nichole saw something in you and knew you were the one to care for her babies. Come on, you know more about foxes than me which is creepy," Nick commented.

"Don't tease me,"

"Don't beat yourself up fluff. You are doing a great job,"

"Thank you, Nicholas," Judy smiled.

"Nick, call me Nick…" he grinned.

"Alright, sorry I cried like that…I don't know what came over me," Judy said whipping her eyes.

"You can cry anytime you want cottontail I will be there," Nick put his sunglasses back on as Judy got back on the road. The came to a stop at a daycare and Nick got out when a pregnant Arctic vixen came to pick up kit, a carbon copy of her mother except for her eyes. The toddler hugged her mother her aqua-blue eyes bright with joy.

"Mrs. Savage," Nick greeted.

"Nick Wilde?" the fox squinted.

"Going on number two huh?" Nick looked down.

Judy looked between the two foxes confused as to what was going on.

"Still up to no good Nick?" the vixen put her paw on her hip.

"Scouts honor, this time I am on the right side of the law Skye," he raised his right paw.

Skye looked at the bunny behind Nick, "What do you need Nick?"

"Mrs. Savage I am officer Judy Hopps, I need to access the Zootopia cameras is there any way you could help?" Judy asked.

"Officer Hopps was it? You came to the right vixen though right now I am on maternity leave from the ABI," she explained.

"You work for the Animalia Bureau of Investigations? It is an honor to meet someone from your agency," Judy shook her paw.

"Where you get her Nick she's really enthusiastic," Skye laughed.

"She followed me home," Nick joked and Judy glared at him.

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

ABI: Animalia Bureau of Investigations is the equivalent of the FBI

 **Tamiri's Notes:** Oh parents always embarrassing their kids, Dinah really wants grandkits get to it, Nick! Nick and Judy are learning more and more about one another slowly starting to form a friendship. And we meet Skye yay! See you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Mammals II

**Tamiri's note:** Action packed chapter! Thanks for the follows and favs!

 **Guest:** I know it went fast but at this time…I am not going back to change it. Maybe some day.

 **Guest 2:** Thank you!

 **Fox in the hen house:** OMG I follow your stories religiously! Thank you! Thank you! I am like your down low stalker! I am like fangirling! I love your story "Never argue with a Bunny" it was so hot! And I love your current story "A bunny can go savage" I am so honored! **dances around**

 **Story notes:** Skye helps Nick and Judy get into the city's cameras, and they uncover Mayor Lionheart's plot.

 **Rating:** PG-13 for violence

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter Five: Missing Mammals II

Skye typed her paws away on her computer. Her daughter was playing with some stuff animals in the corner of the living room while she sat at the kitchen table with Nick and Judy by her side, "Someone doesn't want somebody to know something."

"When the officers checked for Mr. Manchas whereabouts on the camera by the gondola station the images were distorted. They thought it was a glitch. They only managed to get this," Judy showed her the last clear photo of Manchas.

"Not just the jaguar it seems someone's been hacking into the city's cameras, they are looping videos, distorting images or just destroying them," Skye explained.

"Is there a way to get at least Mr. Manchas' video back?" Judy asked.

"Easy as pie," Skye said, technically she was also hacking into the camera system as well. If her husband Jack were here, the rabbit would have a fit. This is for a good cause however, Judy reminded her of Jack in her determination to seek justice. Perhaps she could recruit her to join the ABI. "My, my, this is interesting."

Two timber wolves came from the shadows and one shot a tranquilizer at the jaguar. Then once the mammal had gone limp they had netted him.

"Bet ya a nickel one of them's gonna howl. And there it is. I mean, what is it with wolves and the howling?" Nick laughed.

"Nick…" Judy shook her head and watched the wolves load the jaguar into a van and drive down several roads. From there they entered a tunnel and the van did not reappear.

"Where they go?"

"You know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B, which would put them out... right there," Nick directed Skye and saw the vehicle from the maintenance tunnel to Acacia Alley, Ficus Underpass, and South Canyon.

"Nick you been at the edge of the law since middle school," Skye commented.

"You ladies have such little faith in me," Nick faked being offended.

"That is where our jaguar went, to Cliffside Asylum."

"Thank you, Mrs. Savage!" Judy shook her paw.

"You're welcome Judy, just call me Skye. Keep making sure this one is on point," she answered nodding at Nick's direction.

"I have you know I been behaving myself," Nick defended, a ringtone interrupted their banter and Judy excused herself.

"You and Judy? Anything going on?" Skye asked once the rabbit was out of earshot.

"No," Nick denied.

"And that baby with your mom on your phone's screen?" Skye smirked.

"Really Skye? I went to the bathroom for two minutes," he groaned.

"That's carrot's baby her name is Nichole," Nick explained.

"Judy is a mother? Aww, she should have told me we could have a play date with Stella- wait her name is Nichole?" Skye looked suspiciously at Nick.

"Not my kid," Nick said, what was it with these vixens wanting him to settle down and with fluff of all people. Sure carrots had a lot of admirable traits but he had plans for himself. Okay, he had no plans for the future Nick Wilde lived the moment. Many of those moments have gotten him in more trouble than he bargain for.

"Judy is good for you Nick. She seems like she doesn't take lip from you,"

"We are friends Skye nothing more," Nick said.

"Right…" both foxes looked up as Judy apologized for having to leave the room. "Judy, Nick was telling me that this adorable kit is yours." She lifted Nick's phone to show her.

"Yes that's Nichole, I was just talking to Mrs. Springs their social worker. She wanted an update on Nicky," Judy explained.

"You are adopting? Oh, Judy, that's great! We should really get together with the kits," Skye offered.

"A playdate with Stella that's brilliant! Nicky is still in the hospital but Nichole can definitely come over," Judy smiled.

"Come on ladies all this baby talk is making me want to gag," Nick said.

"Just for that I am not getting that blueberry ice-cream you like so much," Judy scolded.

"Don't take my one joy in life cottontail," Nick pleaded.

"Your joy in life is to torment me, Nick. Let's go to Cliffside, thanks again Skye and here's my number," Judy said.

"Be careful out there!" Skye waved.

The pair left the home and drove through the darkness to Cliffside. The dense woods covered Judy's patrol car. She could hardly see a thing as both she and Nick walked to the 'abandoned' facility.

"I should call for backup," Judy whispered, looking at the wolves guarding the old hospital.

"No it would alert anyone who is inside, we sneak in get our info and then call backup," Nick said.

Judy found it strange that for an abandoned hospital it had such a heavy security presence. The only entrance was guarded and a waterfall surrounded the rest of the imposing structure. Nick gave various paw gestures bewildering Judy before passing the security booth to the other side. The wolf caught Nick's scent and Judy immediately started to howl.

"Gary quit it you're going to start a howl!" a wolf quickly said.

"I didn't start it!" the wolf known as Gary defended himself.

Judy howled again and the other wolves follow howling as well giving them the opportunity to sneak in via a pipe.

"You are a clever bunny," Nick said.

"Dumb fox, don't underestimate me," Judy grinned.

"Some abandoned hospital this is," Nick commented as they opened the door from the creepy room they were in with old beds and medical equipment to another one with new state of the art tools. "Look at this fluff."

"Claw marks!" Judy whispered.

"Whoever left them was one huge son of a-" they both were startled when Judy's phone light revealed a tiger pouncing at them from a reinforce glass room. Further exploring they saw Mr. Manchas prowling on a ledge his eyes reflecting the light. Judy then turned and saw Mr. Otterton.

"Thank goodness. Mr. Otterton I am Officer Judy Hopps and your wife has been desperately looking for you," Judy saw the otter hiding under the bed and then snapped at her.

"Or not, the missus can wait," Nick said.

"Seventeen, everyone is here Nick," Judy counted looking at the hyena snapping and foaming at the mouth.

"Someone's coming," Nick grabbed Judy's wrist and they hid in an empty room.

Judy immediately hit record on her phone as the both ducked down. They saw Zootopia's own mayor appear with a badger having a heated conversation.

"Mayor Lionheart, the ZPD is working on a cure we now know the answer for these mammals' behavior," the badger said.

"I know that Dr. Honey! But tell me how? Just waltz on in and tell chief Bogo that the one who ordered the kidnapping of these mammals was me?! It will be political suicide!" Leodore shouted.

Judy and Nick looked at one another in surprise and continue to hear the exchange.

"Mayor we need that information to cure these mammals!" Dr. Honey pleaded.

"Don't you think chief Bogo would grow suspicious if I start snooping around the ZPDs findings huh or order to steal them? " Leodore said.

"What if more mammals go savage? Mayor, we can't keep this up," Dr. Honey said. On Judy's phone screen the photo of her parent's appeared alerting the duo. "You have to go, mayor…security sweep the area!" the badger hit the panic button locking all the doors.

"Great! We're dead! We're dead, that's it. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!" Nick leaned against a large toilet.

"Nick, can you swim?" Judy said putting her phone in a plastic bag and looking at the large toilet behind them.

"Yeah, why?"

Judy pulled him and they flushed themselves down the drain. The slid down the pipe without control until emerging. They fell down the waterfall. Judy took the diving position while Nick screamed. Nick emerged first not finding Judy anywhere and panic struck him. "Carrots! Hopps! Judy!" he shouted.

"I'm okay! We have to call the chief!" she said, they both swam to shore.

"Now I know what a turd feels like," Nick grumbled shaking and trying to get dry.

"Nick really? Gross," Judy frowned.

"Getting flush down a toilet was not in one of my life's goals fluff," Nick said and watched Judy call the precinct to come to Cliffside immediately. She heard her out of breath explained that the missing mammals were found. In no more than fifteen minutes police cars flashing lights and ambulances were in front of the hospital. The lights were bothering Nick's eyes and he lucked out that his aviator glasses were still safely in his back pocket. He saw the large buffalo walk towards the mayor handcuff.

"Mayor…" Bogo said.

"Bogo," Leodore shook his head and looked down in shame. His rights were being read by Fangmeyer the tiger and loaded into a police car.

"Officer Hopps this was reckless," Bogo continued, "You were outnumbered and you didn't call for backup."

"I apologize, chief," Judy held her arm.

"No, she did have backup, me," Nick corrected, "Now give some praise to your bunny officer."

"Hmph, good job Hopps, we'll take it from here," Bogo said reluctantly he didn't think a civilian was much help but he will have to read the report. For now, he had hostages to ensure their safety and a mayor to interrogate before his lawyers got to him.

"Thanks, chief," Judy saluted and went to her patrol car along with Nick. Once away from the hustle and bustle the cars and helicopters Judy relaxed. "Thank you, Nick. I couldn't have done this without you," she hugged the slightly soggy fox.

"Cottontail like I said before I was in this too deep. Plus I couldn't leave my **friend** out there alone," Nick petted her head.

"I am really your friend?" Judy started to cry.

"Come here, you bunnies so emotional," Nick hugged her, "lets head home."

* * *

Judy stood with Nick aside as Bogo explained the case. Judy was glad that the cure that was recently developed was working and slowly the mammals were coming to their senses.

"And now for the officer who solved the case, Judith Hopps," Bogo introduced.

Judy looked at Nick who encouraged her to take the podium in front of the reporters. Even though this was her second time she still couldn't settle the butterflies in her stomach from being in the spotlight.

"Officer Hopps how did you come to the conclusion that Mayor Lionheart was behind the kidnapping of the missing mammals?" a beaver reporter asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't have solved this case without the help of my friend Nicholas Wilde," Judy extended a paw to Nick who looked in surprise as Judy beckoned him to come forward. Both friends were bombarded with questions and photographs. Nick expertly dodge questions with his own questions and answered those. Finally getting the pack of reporters away Bogo dismissed Judy for a couple of days saying she should lay low if she wanted to avoid the interviews. Changing into civilian clothes Judy wondered why Nick was still waiting for her outside.

"Got me there fluff," Nick shook his head.

"If I was going to get hounded you were too," Judy retorted. "I am going to the hospital now to see Nicky want to come?"

Nick had only seen photographs of the kit that shared his namesake. He was the weaker of the twins and was going to go for surgery this week. He could tell that Judy was worried for the infant and his mother was hounding him for more information despite being busy with Nichole.

"Sure let's go," he affirmed and both took the bus to the hospital. He had only been to Zootopia Central a pawful of times, he avoided injury mostly because he couldn't afford it. Forget going to the maternity ward which carrots was currently getting them into; he hadn't stepped in one since he was born. Something he was proud of saying till today.

"Miss Hopps, congratulations!" Kanga beamed and then saw Nick beside her. "You must be Mr. Wilde, you are all over the news!"

"I guess I am a minor celebrity," Nick said.

"Miss Hopps you are incredibly brave to take on the mayor like that, amazing…but you're not here for that. Just prepare yourselves and we'll bring Nicky over," Kanga said pointing them where the gowns are.

"These kids are awfully sensitive," Nick said washing his paws and putting the gown over his clothing.

"Well we are in the intensive care unit and he is a premie," Judy pointed out.

"And you would come here every day after work carrots?"

"Yes, at first I could only see them through the incubator but then they let me do the fur to fur contact," Judy sat down on a rocking chair separated by a curtains to give them privacy.

"You have commitment fluff," Nick praised.

A nurse rolled Nicky in, still connected to machines monitoring various vitals and helped him breathe. He was dressed in a nappy, shirt and hat. His tiny paws covered with mittens so he would not hurt himself.

"Hello there my darling," Judy greeted, "Nick could you turn around for a few?" Judy began unbuttoning her shirt after she lowered her gown. Briefly looking at the first three buttons coming undone Nick turned around feeling awkward. "Okay, I am ready," Judy said.

"And you have to be an exhibitionist because?" Nick asked.

The rabbit had a blanket on top of her as the infant comfortably relaxed on her chest. "Fur to fur contact it helps with bonding with the baby," Judy huffed.

"Of course," Nick rolled his eyes.

"Hey there baby boy your sister is with your grandma Dinah," Judy said.

"And she is eager to meet you," Nick added.

"You be a strong boy for mommy,"

"And after surgery, you'll have a bad ass scar," Nick joked.

"Nick, he won't be a bad boy,"

"Look at him carrots, in a couple of years he'll be breaking hearts,"

"And you speak from experience slick?" Judy looked up at the fox.

"I had a couple of romances in my day and little Nick here will know how to play the game," Nick leaned over the infant open his lilac eyes like his adopted mother's and looked at the stranger speaking.

"No way, he will be a perfect gentlemammal," Judy counter.

"Between you and I little Nick, your mom won't have to know all your secret girlfriends," Nick pretended to whisper.

Judy giggled, "Will Nichole be a player as well?"

"No way, little Nick and I will fight all those boys away," Nick laughed.

"Double-standard huh?" Judy shook her head, the idea of Nick being around until the kits grew up did not bother her at all. He had become such an important part of her life that she couldn't think of him being absent now. They left the hospital and headed to Dinah's home, Nick let himself in again and found that they were not in Nick sent a quick text to his mother who responded that she was out shopping with the infant and would be back soon. She told them to make themselves at home. Judy headed to sit on the sofa and stare at the various photographs of Nick and his mother throughout the years. One photo caught her eye, it was a wide eye Nick dressed in a Junior Ranger Scout uniform looking proudly at the photographer. "You look so sweet here Nick," Judy commented.

Nick looked at the photo and frowned deeply, "I guess."

"What's wrong?" Judy asked.

Nick turned the frame over, "The photo just brings up some bad memories thats all."

"Nick?" Judy touched the fox's arm in concern.

"Never let 'em see that they get to you," Nick said more to himself than to her.

"What happened?" Judy insisted.

With a heavy sigh, Nick began, "I think I was eight or maybe nine, and all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts. So, my mom scraped together enough money to buy me a brand new uniform because by God I was gonna fit in, even if I was the only predator in the troop, the only fox."

Judy stayed silent as Nick continued his tale.

"They muzzled me and I learned two things that day. One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me,"

"And two?"

"If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else," he looked down and not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Nick, you are so much more than that,"

"But you don't want to hear the sad sob story of a city slicker carrots, you never encounter stuff like that in the farm," Nick said dismissing his confession and heading to his mother's kitchen.

Judy followed him and stood by the entrance, "I did."

"You did?"

"Until recently I was afraid of foxes Nick and it was because of what happened during the Carrots Day Festival," Judy admitted.

"If you were afraid, you certainly didn't show it fluff," Nick took a glass of water. "So what happened?"

"There was this fox bully his name was Gideon Grey, we were always at each other throats like…"

"Foxes and rabbits," Nick provided.

"Yeah, that day he took my friends' fair tickets and I went to defend them. He pushed me down and scratch my face," she touched her cheek. "Even though we were the same age he over power me and I was scared. If that reflected on the way I treated you, Nick, I apologize," Judy said.

"No, I can't blame you carrots. You are so tiny," Nick put his paw on top of Judy's head.

"I can now kick the butt of any mammal," Judy said proudly.

"Yeah right, there's only so much you can do," Nick took a swig of his water putting the glass down.

"Come attack me," Judy said confidently.

"Nah cottontail I can seriously hurt you," Nick dismissed her.

"Slick I made it through the police academy," Judy insisted.

"You asked for it," he said, Nick intended to only to scare her by trying to grab her shoulders but was taken for a ride when his arm was grabbed and was flipped over. He found himself looking up at the kitchen ceiling with the small rabbit on top of him.

"I am not some token bunny," Judy smirked.

"Yes, I consider my butt thoroughly kicked," he said in surprise. Nick should have known by now not to underestimate her after all they have gone through. He felt her getting up and offering him a paw to help him up the floor.

"Nicholas,"

"We are going back to my full name now?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"I am serious! You were such a huge help to me and I would really like a partner in the force," Judy took a yellow paper from her jeans and gave it to him.

"Me, after I blackmailed you," he looked down at the blank form.

"I trust you," Judy gave him a wide smile.

Nick's heart beat faster, he's trusted, "I'll think about it fluff."

"We're home!" Dinah announced. The fox came carrying the car seat with a bag of groceries in one hand. Judy went immediately to help by grabbing the bag. "Sorry for taking so long, everyone has been stopping asking about Nick."

"Nick was a huge asset in solving the case," Judy said.

"I am so proud of you Nick," Dinah hugged her son, it's been a while since he heard those words from his mother.

"Mom…how's your new favorite?" Nick said about the infant laying comfortably on her car seat sucking on her pacifier. He didn't want to linger too much on his "accomplishment."

"She's wonderful, everyone is enamored with her. How's baby Nicky?" Dinah asked.

"We went today to see him," Judy showed her photographs on her phone. There was a photo of Judy with the baby on her chest gazing lovingly at him, a photo of her son holding up the phone as he took a photo of all three of them and finally a photo was taken by a third party with Nick and Judy both looking down at the vulnerable infant. That photo was so candid and displayed a side of her son she hadn't seen in years.

"Surgery is this week right?" Dinah asked.

"Yes and after that one more week and he will be released," Judy said.

"If you need any help just call me Judy," Dinah offered.

"Thank you, you have already been a huge help," Judy smiled sadly.

* * *

 **Tamiri's Notes:** Everyone wants to play cupid with Nick and Judy and Nick is not having it. They are still in the friendship stage. See you in chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6: Open Heart

**Tamiri's note:** We see the start of attraction.

 **Fox in the hen house:** **hides behind door** Hi… **continues to stalk and waits for update on fic**

 **Derpeon:** I take no offense to it. I have edited these chapters a ton! I even have a software downloaded to my Mac. And I go to a website to check my grammar. I re-read three, four or five times. And once I post it. I edit it again. I try. I really do. I am happy you are enjoying yourself.

 **TheShippingManifest:** Believe it or not I do my research. And I have done a lot for this fanfiction. For example, There are no domesticated animals like cats and dogs. Yet because I wanted to use the Disney Movies that used these characters to make appearances I decided to have some creative freedom. So according to the Diplomatic Immunity, their purpose is the following: " _The purpose of these privileges and immunities is not to benefit individuals but to ensure the efficient and effective performance of their official missions on behalf of their governments."_ **However:** There have been abuses of this power. Just last year. New York City was trying to get diplomats to pay their parking tickets from the United Nations. PARKING TICKETS! And that is just some trivial stuff. And you can get away with **murder.** In 1984, Libyan embassy worker in London opened fire on Anti-Gadhafi protesters outside. The resulting fire killed one officer and wounded 10 people. There was a siege, the British government said 'get the fuck out we don't want to deal with you' and no one was ever convicted. So in a nutshell. You can get away with anything if your government defends you. So if the Zootopia state said, 'your dude kill our citizen. Do something.' And the other country said 'Nah homes we ain't doing nothing we like him.' Nothing will be done. Oh, and by the way, yes my grammar sucks. I am trying my best thank you for your insightful review.

 **Starfang's Secrets** : Not a mistake. It is a purposeful plot device that will be addressed later.

 **Story notes:** Judy is invited to Fru-Fru's wedding along with Nick. Nicky gets major surgery and complications arise and meanwhile someone is still targeting predators in the city.

 **Rating:** PG-13 for language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter Six: Open Heart

"I am going legit," Nick announced to Finnick. He held an acceptance letter from the Zootopia Police Academy.

"I figured," Finnick said.

"You did?" Nick looked at his friend who was driving him back to the home he shared with Judy.

"You changed since you started living with that rabbit," he commented.

"She believes in me and I want to try," Nick grinned.

Pulling over in front of the condo Finnick said, "Go all the way Nick put a ring on it and adopt the kits along with her."

"WHAT? No, no," Nick looked at Finnick who was laughing and left the van his ears red in embarrassment.

"Make your move Casanova she's a cute little thing. Someone will take her from under your snout," Nick saw him drive away, et tu Finnick. Turning the key, the home was busy with activity for a Thursday evening. Usually, after Judy's shift, she was at the hospital but she did say she wasn't going because they were preparing Nicky for surgery. So she would have spent a quiet evening reading those parenting books and caring for Nichole.

"It's too much Michelle," Judy complained.

"You're a knockout. I would jump your sexy little bunny ass," Michelle said adjusting the dress. The white vixen laughed.

"Michelle! The children!" Judy gasped. Nichole was in swing and Mick was preoccupied playing on his mother's phone.

"I'm home?" Nick said.

"Welcome home Nick," Judy greeted; she was wearing a dress, her back expose almost to her tail.

"Your roommate eh? I would jump him too," Michelle, whispered the last part making Judy's ear stand erect in embarrassment.

"Michelle!" she whispered harshly at laughing vixen.

"Nick Wilde, and you are?" Nick extended a paw.

"Michelle Hooks, I am the twins aunt," they shook paws.

"Nice to meet you. Did I miss something?" Nick asked, he never seen Judy dressed up before. He needed to admit she looked very good in it. No bad Nick, Finnick was getting to him.

"Judy is a bridesmaid at her friend's wedding," Michelle informed.

"Michelle was kind enough to help me get ready and look after Nichole for the evening," Judy explained. The doorbell rang and Mick was sent by his mother to get the door. Two large polar bears stood by, Nick's face fell.

"Aunt Judy they're here for you," Mick announced.

The bears turned to Nick, glaring at the fox. One of them made his paw into a fist and punched his other paw in an intimating matter.

"Raymond! And is that Kevin? Long time no see! And speaking of "no see", how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?" Nick backed away but grabbed by the neck by Kevin, while Raymond offered a paw to escort Judy out to the awaiting limo.

"Have fun!" Michelle shouted. She was not the least bit concern of Nick's rough departure and Judy waved back.

Judy sat contentedly in the limo while Nick sat next to her slowly dying on the inside. How did Judy know Mr. Big and was she even aware of the danger he was in. Kevin was looking at photos of him and Raymond harassing a wolf, yes he was dead.

"Relax Nick," Judy encouraged.

"Do you know where we are going?" Nick said in a harsh voice at the naïve rabbit sitting next to him.

"Fru-fru's wedding, she is one of my best friends," Judy explained.

"You're friends with Mr. Big's daughter?" Nick choked out.

"Yes, he is also the godfather of the babies," Judy smiled

"I am dead, so dead," Nick moaned loudly in defeat.

"You know Mr. Big Nick?" she tilted her head.

"He doesn't like me carrots. In fact, he hates my guts and if I knew that you were so buddy buddy with his kid I would have-" Nick was about to say 'never gone lived with you' but he actually never regretted that. He lamented sticking himself in stupid situations for the sake of money.

"And exactly what did you do to make him hate you so much?"

"I, um... I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt," he confessed in a low voice.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy cringed. They arrived at Tundratown; Judy was escorted with gentle grace expected of a "family member" of the Big family. Nick was shoved down the path. They were separated unbeknownst to Judy. Nick was taken to a back room.

The office was dark with an imposing air to it. All the polar bears surrounding the lone fox. "You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married," Mr. Big began as he looked at the fox that humiliated him.

He extended his paw that Nick kissed, "Actually I was brought here against my will and I didn't know it was your daughter's wedding," Nick laughed nervously.

"I trusted you, Nicky. I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug. I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are," Mr. Big shook his head.

"Mr. Big look I can explain-" Nick panic.

"Ice-him," at Mr. Big's command they grabbed him by the scruff of his neck over the open trapped door.

"Mr. Big please stop!" Judy ran in. She had come in as soon as she heard that Nick was going to be 'iced.'

"Dear go back and enjoy yourself this is business," Mr. Big assured.

"Mr. Big I know Nick humiliated you but please spare him," Judy pleaded.

"And what is he to you?" Mr. Big asked.

"I am her boyfriend," Nick said quickly to save his life. Judy looked at him wide mouth, her nose twitching.

One of the polar bears whispered to Mr. Big and he nods in understanding, "He was found living with you. Let him go. Judy, your taste in mates may be questionable but I will spare the fox."

"Th…Thank you Mr. Big," Judy said.

"Nicky if I find you hurt her you won't be so lucky, capich," the shrew said before being escorted back to the wedding.

Judy and Nick sat beside each other watching the tiny creatures dance, sing and enjoy themselves. Judy was fuming and Nick could sense the waves of anger coming from the rabbit next to him.

"I hate you so much right now," Judy said trying to smile at a photographer that came by.

"I couldn't think of anything else at the moment," Nick countered.

"Your girlfriend really? Now I have to keep up the charade in front of Mr. Big," Judy glared at him. The wedding ended uneventfully after Nick's near death experience but Judy was still angry with Nick. After arriving at home she thanked Michelle for her help and went to her room with a huff. Nick followed her inside watching her taking off her high heels.

"Look sorry," Nick said.

"Don't just don't Nick," Judy said, taking off her bracelets and checking on the sleeping infant.

"You don't like the thought of being with me right?" Nick said.

"I don't like lying to people. Especially those who I consider close to me," Judy glared at him.

"Ha aren't you lying to the precinct about Nichole and Nicky," Nick stare.

Judy's ears went down and she looked at her sleeping daughter. How was hiding her existence because she didn't want to lose her career any different from what Nick did today to save his life? "I am sorry…and you're right."

Nick saw the rabbit sit on the bed her long ears down in shame, "That was low Hopps sorry your situation is completely different."

"How? I am selfish in hiding my babies because I don't want to be seen as weak for taking them in. I love them but yet I am ashamed," Judy laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling.

"No, don't say that. You took in these orphans when no one wanted or could take them. You acting just a bit selfish in wanting to keep your career you work so hard for no one can judge you for especially me," Nick was not sitting next to her.

"Nick,"

"Do you want me to leave Hopps?" Nick asked.

Judy got up quickly, "No! I don't want you to leave. You are very precious to me."

"I am leaving anyways," he got up.

"Huh?"

"I am going to the police academy," he announced with a toothy smile.

"Jerk!" she punched him.

"Ow! A congratulations maybe, geesh fluff," he rubbed his abused shoulder.

* * *

"There were complications?" Judy stood by her patrol car on her phone with Dinah who was at the hospital in her place while she worked. Judy nodded in understanding as Dinah explained that the surgery was not successful. Nicky would have to undergo it again months later. "Don't cry Dinah the doctors explained the risks involved. He'll be coming home in a week; I'll just have to follow-up with the cardiologist. Thanks for all your help."

Judy leaned against the door of the police vehicle, she was trying to be strong but it was so difficult. Nichole had an appointment this afternoon with the pulmonologist to see if her lungs were developing well and Nicky was still so fragile. Sometimes everything was a little overwhelming that she wanted to throw in the towel and give up. Then she would see her babies' eyes and she just had to fight for them.

Getting ready to go back to patrol her ears picked up a screamed and she ran to the direction. Mammals were running away from a salvage orange tabby kitten.

"Rita! Don't go near him he may hurt himself," a Jack Russell terrier held an Afghan hound back. She was trying to reach the hissing kitty.

"What's gotten into Oliver?! Dodger we need to help him!" Rita said desperately.

Judy looked at the child who was hissing at whom Judy assume were his caretakers. Judy took out a tranquilizer and opened the end of the green feather to spill some of the contents of the agent. Judy jumped over the kitten still hissing at the dogs that were worried for him and stabbed him with the needle. The child turned around and scratched Judy's paw. He wobbled on his four paws and fell down.

"Oliver!" both dogs yelled, Dodger picked up the kitten while Judy called medical staff.

"What happened here?" Judy asked.

"We were just going to get lunch. Oliver ran ahead suddenly, collapse and turned like this," Dodger explained, Rita petted the kitten's head he looked no older than five. Judy frown, someone is still targeting predators and now this defenseless child was in the crossfire. How low could these people sink? They could have possibly killed the boy.

"The ambulance will be coming to treat him. Don't worry he will be alright," Judy assured waiting for the ambulance to come and take the couple and child away. She was treated for her scratch and went back the precinct to report the incident. Walking in her ears down in more of emotional exhaustion than anything, Clawhauster beckoned her to come to the front desk.

"Judy! ASAP to the bullpen!" he said.

Judy quickly sat in her oversized chair and her fellow officers were unusually quiet. The chief walked in holding more folders and exhaustion clear on his face.

"Again, we have more savage predators! Just two incidents today alone!" Bogo looked at Judy's bandaged paw and lifted an eyebrow.

"A child sir, was a target," Judy reported, her co-workers talked among themselves.

"I stand corrected three. According to the lawyers of our ex-mayor, he isn't responsible and our weasel isn't talking," the bull tapped the podium. "Over time everyone of you! I want whoever behind this caught. I'm I UNDERSTOOD?!"

Working overtime, she couldn't possibly do that she had the kits to take care of. For a moment Judy pondered coming clean to the chief. No, not with predators being shot with night howlers and the city going into shambles. She will have to ask a favor from Dinah to take baby Nichole to the doctor and watch her for the night. She ducked into a corner to call the vixen. She apologized over and over for taking advantage of her kindness however Dinah had none of it. She walked out to see Benjamin Clawhauster eating another donut in disbelief at Judy's self-confession. How could she not been aware of her surroundings especially at work?

"Who is baby Nichole?" Benjamin asked.

"Shhhh…" Judy looked around in panic.

"Judy…O M Goodness you have a baby!" Benjamin eyes lit up and watered.

"Shhhh! Not here! Come!" she pulled his paw and took him to the back of the building.

"This doesn't leave us. Understand? I am begging you, Benjamin," Judy said.

"You do have one? You have a little kit oh-oh I want to see I just loooooove babies!" Benjamin said jumping up and down.

"Listen to me! You can't tell anyone," Judy desperately said.

"Why? Many officers here have families," Benjamin said.

"No, do you know the difficulty I had just getting out of being a meter maid. Imagine if the chief knew I had children it will be back to square one!" Judy said anxiously.

"I'm sure he won't do that. You solved the missing mammals case," Benjamin assured.

"I am a bunny Benjamin! I am supposed to be on the farm with a few dozen kits by now not chasing after bad guys. The chief made it pretty clear that he wasn't happy with my assignment here and I need to go above and beyond to prove otherwise," Judy leaned against the wall.

"I won't tell Judy I promise…but can I see photos pleeease!" the rotund cheetah jumped again with joy.

Judy laughed as the cheetah kneeled down to her level to see the photographs she had taken of the infants, "Wait they are not rabbits."

"No, they are twins foxes but shhh…" Judy emphasized.

"Promise! But they are so cuuuuute-oh right you don't like that word," Benjamin put his paws over his mouth.

"You get a pass," Judy winked.

* * *

Nick woke up the following morning to an unusual scene. Judy sleeping on the sofa and Nichole wide-awake and bushy tail on her swing. Judy was a stickler to routine and she would never sleep on the sofa especially with her police uniform still on. He came down and tried to wake the sleeping bunny, "Carrots wake up."

"No, five more minutes," Judy mumbled and turned away.

"Have it your way," Nick said, going to brew coffee. His mother texted him that Judy was working overtime and she will stay with Nichole overnight. As he waited for the pot to brew he heard a whine from the living room. "Come on don't be like that," Nick spoke to Nichole who was tearing up about to cry. He noticed she no longer had the prongs on her snout and concluded she was healthy enough to breathe on her own. "Let's be quiet okay. Your mom worked double yesterday." Nick picked her up and patted her back. He had never really held the infant just passing pats on her head. Nichole immediately went quiet and her little nose breathed in his scent. "That's what you wanted huh? My mom probably has you spoiled rotten."

"Nick, is she bothering you?" Judy rubbed her eyes.

"Fluff, I got this. Go rest," Nick said.

"I have to go back to work in a couple of hours," she yawned.

"They sure are making you earn that salary,"

"You'll be joining me soon," Judy said.

"I am leaving tomorrow, any tips for a rookie?"

"Don't fall in the toilets," Judy laughed at Nick's crestfallen face.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Nick said.

"I'll miss you slick," Judy confessed, she got up to get change.

"Me too," Nick muttered to himself.

* * *

"I hurt in places I didn't know I could hurt," Nick said over the muzzle time application to Judy. He was laying on the bottom bunk bed after the day's training. It's been a week since he entered the academy and it had to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

Judy held Nicky who was finally out of the hospital, "No pain no gain."

"How did you do this cottontail? This training is brutal," Nick groaned his sides hurting.

"I didn't do well at first, I fell flat on my face more times than I could count," Judy giggled.

"Major Friedkin is one fierce female I can tell you that. 'You're dead fox-boy,' 'You're dead long tail,'" Nick copied the polar bear.

"Ha ha, if she hears you she will make you run ten miles," Judy warned.

Judy saw Nick turn his attention off-screen, "My roommate is here carrots."

"Is that your girlfriend Nick?" A lynx came in view.

"Personal space Raphael. Don't you have a feather to chase or something," Nick groaned.

"Judy Hopps! Your girlfriend is Judy Hopps!" Raphael smiled waving at the rabbit.

"Kid go to bed adults need to talk," Nick pointed up.

"Officer Hopps you are an inspiration. I joined the academy because of you," the young lynx smiled widely his ears twitching.

"Thanks, Raphael, I am sure you will succeed in the academy," Judy said watching Nick push the cat out-of-the-way.

"You are so lucky Nick. Have her send me her autograph!" Raphael shook Nick's shoulder.

"I have to go carrots," Nick rolled his eyes at the star-struck youth.

"Good night Nick, night Raphael," Judy waved at the screen.

"Judy Hopps is a legend here, Nick!" Raphael climbed the top bunk.

"So I've heard," Nick turned off his overhead lamp.

Raphael looked at Nick from over the bed, upside down and eager to know more information. "So…"

"No she's not my girlfriend, she's my friend," Nick glared. "Now goodnight."

"Niiiick, come on you were there to solve the missing mammals case right? Everyone in class knows! Tell me more, after all, we are bunkmates,"

"Raphael unless you want the major to make us run ten miles for being late you better go to sleep," Nick pull the sheet over his head.

"Dude you're no fun," Raphael said going back to bed.

Waking up at five in the morning, Nick and the rest of the academy cadets ran laps around the track, his lungs burning and his legs feeling like jelly Nick pushed through.

"Move it! Move it!" Major Friedkin shouted.

"Fluff I have a new-found respect for you," Nick said to himself as he ran with the group.

After their morning run, it was class. Today's class was on fraud, he was just on the borderline on committing some pretty bad offenses. Like false advertising Zootopia code **190.20 A person is guilty of false advertising when, with intent to promote the sale or to increase the consumption of property or services, he makes or causes to be made a false or misleading statement in any advertisement or publishes any advertisement in violation of chapter three of the act of congress entitled "Truth in Lending Act"** No wonder Judy was up his butt about it. That whole "red wood" with a space in the middle could have landed him some hot water if the construction engineer decided to look further into it. He had to thank her when he returned.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Oliver, Dodger and Rita: Oliver and Company (1988)

Penal code 190.20: false advertising taken straight from the New York penal code.


	7. Chapter 7: Missing You

**Tamiri's notes:** Chapter seven! Thanks for all favorites and bookmarks!

 **Fox in the hen house:** **hides** Hi! She'll tell him like chapters down the road. **hides again**

 **Starfang's Secret:** Sorry if I came a little harsh. In Archive your own website, I was questioned for this. I can't say why I did this cause it will spoil the story.

 **Derpeon:** My bad. I am trying dude.

 **Story notes:** Nick comes by for a visit from the academy and finds out something about Judy that leaves him confuse. The twin's grandmother is starting problems and mayor Bellwether tries to push her agenda against predators.

 **Rating:** MA for sexual content and language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Missing You

"Okay, I am not sick," Judy mumbled, pacing back and forth through the living room. It's been three months since Nick left to the training Academy. During that time it's been a hectic and joyful at the same times. The twins were now four months old, and while Nichole was hitting all the milestones such as reaching for her toys, holding her head up, smiling and babbling, Nicky was behind. He had an early intervention therapist that would help once a week, patiently giving him physical therapy and telling the fretting Judy that it was common for pre-term babies to fall behind.

"Who do I call? Mom? No, she'll fuss too much. Jillian, Janet or Jessica? No, they ask too many questions. I don't know!" She grabbed her ears to her face. A giggle escaped Nichole who was on her stomach. She watched her mother's anguish from her play-yard.

"You think this is funny? I shouldn't have been watching 'Fifty Shades of Prey' or listening to the 'Weekday'!" Judy put a pillow over her head. She was in heat for the first time in her adult life. And she couldn't pinpoint the cause. She wasn't dating or living with anyone so why, why?

Nichole giggled again her elbows pushing her up, while her brother slept in the swing. "I need to solve this problem before Nick comes Nichole! Let's see, what did my sisters do when they would be in heat…" she thought out loud. She didn't want to think about Nick's reaction to her condition.

"Family planning! Yes! They would buy birth control and heat suppressant! I love having these little girl chats with you Nichole," Judy picked up the baby and rubbed her nose with the baby's. She went to the local PVS and tried to avoid the stare of the young buck working on the shelf. Judy wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She pushed the double stroller through the family planning session. How did her sisters do this without dying of embarrassment? _"Peachy, why do they have these things locked?"_ Judy thought in distress the suppressant beyond her reach.

"Ma'am do you need help?" the male rabbit asked.

"Yes, could you unlock these?" Judy pointed trying to act cool.

She saw the lingering gaze of the buck on her form as he took the specialized key to unlock the product. He briefly brushed his shoulder against her as he went to give her the suppressant.

"Thanks!" she said quickly wanting to get out of these as soon as possible. Her visit with the pharmacist was less awkward. He explained with medical accuracy what possible side effects the medication could onset. She could now face Nick without embarrassment while she found the cause of her problem.

She arrived home to an unexpected guest, "Hey carrots." The fox stood wearing a ZPD academy t-shirt and dark blue pants.

"Nick welcome home!" Judy went to hug him and Nick held her.

His nose picked up something different about the doe. A sweet and intoxicating smell along with the smell of a buck. He held her tighter wanting to erase the smell of whatever buck she was interacting with.

"Did you get lonely without me," Nick said while holding her.

"I missed you too slick," Judy looked up at him.

"How are the kits?" Nick didn't want to let her go.

"Wonderful, little Nichole can roll over and Nicky's second surgery was a success," Judy smile, going to the stroller and unlocking the car seats.

"They look bigger than in muzzle time," Nick picked up Nichole who smiled at Nick in recognition.

"They are growing before my eyes and in two more months Mrs. Springs says the adoption will finalized," Judy announced.

"Nichole and Nicholas Hopps huh?"

"Yup! Betta your glad to be out of the academy for a week," Judy grinned, they have talked almost daily through texts and muzzle time. She would give him updates on the kits, work and help him study. Nick would lend an ear for her frustrations and give insight in her cases. "I took the week off so we can spend it together!" Judy said excitedly.

"Gasp, workaholic officer Hopps taking a vacation! Someone call the president!" Nick mocked but was secretly glad that she would spend this time with him.

"Har har,"

"So carrots, you took the week off when you were in the academy?" Nick asked.

"No! My parents didn't even know," Judy denied.

"Why?"

"So they can spend that week nagging me to quit. Plus they would've tried to hook me up with every available buck in Bunnyburrow," Judy said in disgust.

"You don't want to settle down fluff?"

"I am already settled, Nick," she pointed at Nicky.

They spent that evening watching 'fangflicks' when the kits went to sleep. The scent that Judy had when Nick first held her was fading. Something was off about her but he didn't know what. After their cheesy, 'It Came From Out of Nowhere' horror movie was over they cleaned up. The eleven o'clock news came up announcing a new bill proposed by the mayor.

" **Zootopia News Network, bringing you the latest news…"**

" **Mayor Bellwether has proposed the CP-100 bill in response to the recent attacks against predators. CP-100 intends to collar all predators until the attacks are investigated. Here is a clip of today's conference with the mayor,"**

The ewe appeared in front of the stairs of city hall and microphones from various news networks surrounded her. **"This is just a temporary measure, I assure you."**

" **On the other end councilman, Dante Woolhead had this to say,"**

An older sheep dressed in a sharp suit looked angrily at the camera, **"I don't know what the mayor is thinking! We are in Animalia, not some backward country! We do not enslave our citizens with SHOCK collars! It's insane!"**

Nick turned off the television in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked.

"She wants to collar predators?" Nick frowned.

"She seemed so nice too…" Judy said remembering the day sheep pin her badge on her graduation day.

"That sheep rubs me the wrong way," Nick murmured.

"She isn't going to get away with this," Judy guaranteed.

"Hopefully our democracy will work fluff,"

* * *

Judy and Nick were enjoying themselves outside in their little yard. Judy had made a miniature garden that she was tending with Mick. She was teaching the cub how to water the plants and pick the ripe vegetables they were growing.

"You can take the bunny out of the farm but not the farm out of the bunny," Nick laughed lounging in a chair.

"I don't see you complaining eating my blueberries," Judy argued.

"Aunt Judy, is this tomato ripe?" Mick asked.

"Yes, and so is this one," she said gently.

"Carrots your phone," Nick announced as the smartphone vibrated on the table. The phone had Michelle's flirty face on it. Nick decided to answer it and heard the fox's panic voice.

" **Judy? You have to hurry. Wanda found out!"**

"Whoa, whoa Michelle calm down." Nick stood from his lounging chair.

" **Nick! My mother found out about Judy having the babies! I shouldn't have argued with her!"**

"I am lost here,"

" **Tell Judy that Wanda found out where she lives. I don't know how! I got to go. I'll be there soon,"**

"Hopps?" Nick looked at Judy who had heard the conversation.

"She's not supposed to know Nick. Come Mick let's go," Judy took her gardening gloves off and picked up Nicky and Nichole from the playpen. She led the older boy up the stairs to the nursery. "Mick honey you stay here and don't come out till we tell you," Judy said closing the door once the cub nodded.

"Fill me in, I thought their grandmother couldn't have them," Nick asked.

"She's married to a level two sex offender," Judy explained running downstairs.

"What the hell?"

"He's the one who abused Michelle and Nichole when they were children," Judy said shuddering.

"So what does she want?" Nick's face twisted in disgust.

"I don't know. That female didn't even attend her own daughter's funeral and she thought the babies were going to die," Judy explained.

"She thought but now baby Nichole is healthier," Nick concluded.

"She knows she can't have her. Is she planning on kidnapping her? Oh my goodness, that vixen is mad," Judy said nervously.

"I've got you carrots," Nick went to action calling the security guard at the gate. He told them the names of the foxes that were expected. He instructed the guard not to let them in.

They waited tense minutes before banging was heard on the door, "It's them."

"They must have snuck in," Nick said.

"You can't hide my granddaughter!" the banging became louder. "Kick the door down, Jacob!"

Growing angry, Nick opened the door before they could do any damage and pushed an older silver fox with golden eyes. "Get out!"

Judy stood behind Nick, holding his paw.

"So it's true what that hussy said. A rabbit did take the kits," a middle age Artic fox female laughed. If it weren't for a haggard appearance she would have been a beautiful creature. "And not just any rabbit! One that fucks preds!"

"Mrs. Hooks I suggest you leave. You are trespassing on private property," Judy stood in front of Nick.

"I ain't no Mrs. Hooks, carrot muncher," Wanda spat.

"Boy, if you know what's good for you give us the baby," Jacob got up his yellow eyes focusing on Nick.

"Old man, go home before you break a hip," Nick growled, the fur on the back of his neck standing.

"Wanda! You know you ain't got no right to Nichole's baby," Michelle ran to the front yard with two security guards.

"Why?! Nichole ruined everything!" Wanda screamed.

At this point, Nick and Judy felt this was more of a family affair. Nick held Judy tightly against his body as they watched the scene unfold.

"She's dead Wanda! You ruined everything for us! You should have been our mother first!" Michelle screamed.

"Jacob never did anything to you! Nichole made up everything!" Wanda shouted back.

"Forget it!" Michelle gave up on that fight. "You get near Nichole's baby again you will pay for it!"

"You can't do anything!" Jacob scoffed.

"No, but her soon to be parents sure can," Michelle said, facing at Nick and Judy.

"Get near my daughter again old man and you will wish you were in prison again," Nick looked at Jacob with disdain. The foxes were escorted off the property and the security wrote a report. They advised Judy to take a complaint to the ZPD and they would be vigilant against foxes.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Judy asked inviting the fox inside.

"If baby Nichole was a boy she wouldn't care. That's what happened with Mick," Judy quickly provided the vixen with water to cool her down.

"Do we have to take legal action, Michelle?" Nick asked seriously. Judy noticed the use of the word **'we'** and her heart skipped when he mentioned Nichole as his earlier.

"One thing she is afraid of is her husband landing back in prison. She's my mother but do what you have to do for the babies," Michelle shook her head.

"Why does she want a girl so badly?" Nick questioned.

"She either wants to give her to that monster or she wants a do-over as a mother. I can't get into her head," Michelle placed a paw on her head. "She found out that the babies survived. She looked for me and we argued. She always knows how to get under my fur….I told her the babies were going to be adopted by a rabbit. She must have put two and two together when she looked up the news of Nichole and Jacques death."

"Come, Michelle, Mick must be afraid," Judy said.

That night Michelle stayed over with her son and slept in Nick's bedroom. Nick was in the master bathroom brushing his teeth. To him, Judy's bedroom was a forbidden realm as was his bedroom to her. He opened her medicine cabinet looking for floss, the regular products could be seen. Aspirin, bandages and birth control? Washing his mouth he frown. Since when does Judy take birth control? She never told him anything about dating. Nick didn't like it. Judy was burping Nicky and getting the infant ready for bed. Placing him in the bassinet beside his sister's she slowly rocked him.

"We are rooming tonight huh?" Judy beamed at Nick.

"Yeah…" Nick was distracted, who was Judy with?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing tired that's all," Nick readied a pillow on the floor and lay down.

"It's not a nothing! It's a something Nick," Judy insisted, sitting on the floor next to him.

Nick was not going to confront her about her medicine cabinet after all who Judy dated was her business. No matter how much it bothered him. "This whole thing with the babies' grandmother," he lied.

"Do you think she'll come back again?"

"Who knows?"

"Poor Michelle to have a mother like that,"

"Some mammals aren't as lucky as us fluff, we have good parents,"

"I can't imagine what Michelle and Nichole must have felt in the hands of their own mother. It just makes me so angry that the person who should have protected them left them in the paws of that monster," Judy shuttered.

"I won't let them near the baby," Nick promised.

"Thank you, Nick. You've been such a great support," Judy looked down at him from where she was sitting.

Nick took his paw and caressed her cheek, "I'll be there for you Hopps."

* * *

"Mayor Bellwether your plan is extreme," the polar bear representing the Tundra district voiced his concern. Various mammals from the districts of Zootopia sat around a large conference hall with the mayor standing in the center. The sheep kept her friendly demeanor but in the inside, she was seething.

"I do agree. We cannot put under control ten percent of our city's population," a camel from the Sahara district shook his head.

"Not to mention, how this will affect our city's image," a female panther from the rainforest district brought up. "Do you imagine the revenue we will lose."

"Didn't an elephant go savage a couple of days ago?" a mouse from Little Rodentia spoke into the microphone. "Under your plan then all megafauna should be collar too."

"While we are at it Mayor Bellwether shouldn't we collar all herd mammals as well? A bull did go savage and destroyed a fine china business," councilman Dante Woolhead said, the representative of the downtown district and her most vocal opponent. That traitorous sheep.

"The point is that we don't agree with the CP-100 Bill, Mayor Bellwether," the polar bear said.

"I am just trying to protect our city," Dawn said.

"I understand mayor and that's why we have the ZPD working diligently trying to catch these terrorists," Dante said.

"It is understood then, CP-100 Bill, all in favor say aye," the mouse councilman began, few paws were up. "All those oppose say nay," an overwhelming amount of paws went up.

"CP-100 Bill has been rejected. This vote has concluded ladies and gentle mammals," councilman Dante finally said, the sheep got up.

"Thank you for your time," Dawn watched the various mammals leave. Going to her office, she made sure to lock the door behind her before letting a puff of annoyance. Doug had messed up when he shot those prey animals. The sheep had gotten too confident. She thought she could work the angle of controlling the predators until the 'terrorists' were caught but it had not work. It was all that rabbit and fox's fault. If they had not teamed up and discovered she was using night howlers to make the predators go savage everything would have gone perfectly.

" _Damn you, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde,"_ Dawn cursed.

She picked up the phone and called Doug, "Doug I want you to spy on two individuals for me. You are familiar with them already. Yes, those two, Judy and Nick. Find anything you can."

* * *

Judy and Nick's week had gone in a flash and before she knew it he was back in the academy. Judy was missing him terribly. She was laying on her bed texting Skye who had just given birth to a rabbit kit name George.

 **Judy:** He's beautiful Skye. He looks like his father.

 **Skye:** Doesn't he? Stella gets a little jealous at times.

 **Judy:** I guess that's normal. She was an only child till recently.

 **Skye:** So…how was it with Nick?

 **Judy:** How did we change the conversation so quickly?

 **Skye:** We can talk about the kits any day. We live in the same city, Judy.

 **Judy:** We went to the aquarium with the babies and relax at home.

 **Skye:** Boooooring! My god! In high school, Nick was such a skirt chaser.

Judy's ears flopped down.

 **Skye:** You guys should have done the deed by now!

 **Judy:** OMG! Skye! We are friends! Nick doesn't see me like that! Anyways I am a rabbit and he is a fox!

 **Skye:** I am married to a rabbit…

 **Judy:** Good point.

 **Skye:** Judy don't tell me you never had a boyfriend before.

 **Judy:** …

 **Skye:** …

Was it strange she never had a boyfriend?

 **Skye:** NO WAY! You are a virgin! Hold on!

 **Michelle:** I knew it!

 **Fru-Fru:** Ju-Ju!

 **Benjamin:** Oh Judy! You pure little thing!

 **Judy:** Where did you three come from?

Judy dropped her phone on her bed as if it were on fire.

 **Fru-Fru:** We have been chatting for a while darling!

 **Skye:** We couldn't have adult conversations with you.

 **Benjamin:** Actually, we been talking about you and Nick behind your back.

 **Michelle:** Way to spill the beans, Ben!

Those four! She group texted them once! Once! They were conspiring against her! Some friends they were!

 **Judy:** I hate you all.

 **Michelle:** You move too slow Judy! Take the tod to bed already!

 **Skye:** Michelle, obviously being straight forward hasn't worked with Judy.

 **Fru-Fru:** Yes, poor Judy had never seen a naked mammal before.

 **Benjamin:** We need to approach this romantically.

 **Judy:** Nick is my friend! No romantic feelings! And I have seen naked mammals before Fru-Fru.

She shivered thinking of the naturalist club. She saw enough of that yak and elephant in her lifetime.

 **Skye:** We need to take a biological approach ladies and…one gent…

 **Michelle:** Judy, have you gone into heat recently?

Judy stopped typing. She had.

 **Fru-Fru:** Ju-ju?

 **Benjamin:** Hello?

 **Michelle:** I think we broke her.

 **Skye:** Judy are you okay?

 **Judy:** …

 **Benjamin:** O M G she has!

 **Michelle:** We need to go out and celebrate!

 **Fru-Fru:** Our Ju-Ju is all grown up!

 **Judy:** Do I have a crush on Nick?

 **Skye:** EEEK!

 **Michelle:** Of course you do! Silly rabbit!

 **Fru-Fru:** AHHH! Now he will really be your boyfriend!

 **Benjamin:** You will be utter adores together!

Judy dropped her phone on the bed. Now, what was she going to do?

* * *

 **Notes:**

I know rabbits don't go into heat. I researched it. I also had a pet rabbit too so I know. Let me have this creative license okay. They ovulate if they mate but in this case, Judy hasn't mated. Nick is like a mate, which tricks her body to ovulate. Just go with me here okay. Some of you take this too seriously.

Wanda: Yes, Wanda did not believe that her daughters' were abuse despite the overwhelming evidence against her husband. I have met many parents who don't believe their children are sexually abused and I can tell you it is devastating. Children don't make up **sexual abuse** and 99% of the time it is true! I am always supporting my kids! Wanda is clearly mentally ill. Now I am getting off my soapbox.

Dawn didn't get her way! I did always wonder how she will collar predators in an advanced society like Zootopia. I would think the mammals would move out of the city or higher government would step in unless Zootopia was a city-state. My head-cannon Zootopia is in an alternative version of the U.S.A. I am sticking with that.


	8. Chapter 8: Family

**Tamiri's notes:** Chapter 8! I want to thanks all the favorites and bookmarks. You guys don't know how much they mean to me. I have to face a lot of crap at work and reading your comments just cheer me right up. Thanks folks!

 **Fox in the hen house:** We see him angry just a snippet. And you updated! Yayness!

 **Theazreazoth:** I actually based Wanda on some of my clients at CPS. But shhhhh… I curious to see what you think she has according to the DSM V.

 **AndyH:** Thank you. I actually like re-telling. I think it brings a different spin on the story but that's just me. I am happy you are enjoying the story.

 **Rating:** PG-13 language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Family

"Nick focus!" Judy said over the phone. Nick tried to look at the textbook but he just couldn't concentrate tonight. He was finishing his fifth month at the academy and the twins were going to be adopted at six months of age. He had mulled over how to tell Judy that he wanted to be there for the kits for the past couple of weeks. He can't be the godfather that honor went to Mr. Big and Michelle was their godmother. He could always be cool uncle Nick but with Judy's family, the kits will have dozens of uncles to pamper them. He wanted more. He wanted to protect them and see them grow. He wanted to help Judy and be her support. He wanted to be a father.

"Judy," Nick said, watching her expression suddenly change over the screen.

"What's wrong Nick?" Judy knew he was serious when he used her name instead of his nicknames.

"Nicky and Nichole, you are finalizing the adoption this month right?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah,"

"I was wondering…if it's okay with you…if I could be included as their dad," Nick didn't want to look at her in the case of her rejection.

"Yes! I mean you have always been there for them! And I am sure they love you but…"

Nick's heart leapt with joy. She wants him to be there for the kits. "But…"

"I don't want to burden you with this responsibility Nick. This is something I chose to do Nick. You have the opportunity to remake a life elsewhere, not take care of children that are not yours," Judy said.

"I choosing to do this carrots and they are not a burden. I love those two and I want to be there for them," Nick assured.

"If this is what you really want. Nichole and Nicholas Wilde it is," Judy smile through the screen.

Nick's ears went up, "You're giving them my last name?"

"Isn't it how it usually goes? Fathers give children their last name,"

"Yeah. But I would think you would keep the Hopps name," Nick said trying to hide his awkwardness.

"Nick, I have 275 siblings and half of those are male. Believe me, the Hopps name will pass on,"

"I never thought I would be a dad," Nick laughed.

"You been practicing at it for years with Finnick," Judy giggled.

"Thank you, Judy,"

Judy's ears went up. She could feel her face getting warm. He shouldn't call her by her name it brought up all sorts of tingling feelings. "Let's change Nicky's middle name to Piberius so he'll he a junior."

"Cottontail, you really going all out,"

"I want him to feel connected to you Nick. You are going to be his father,"

"And you fluff?"

"What about me?" Judy titled her head.

"You are going to be connected to me like this. You're not gonna have many bunnies knocking at your door to marry you."

"Nick I wasn't popular, to begin with."

"Really? And with your winning personality." Nick smirked.

"Funny. What buck would want a doe who is a big city cop? They want a bunny to bear a couple of litters. I am not giving up my dream to settle," Judy said.

"It's a shame. I am sure you would make anyone happy," Nick said, he wouldn't mind being that male.

Judy's ear's twitched, "Nichole is crying."

"Go, I think I can handle this." Nick pointed at his textbook.

* * *

"My, my Judy and Nick have two babies," Dawn grinned, looking at the photos of the rabbit and the fox with the infants. The pair looked like the picture perfect young family. How disgusting a predator and a prey having a family together. It was not normal especially two natural enemies like a fox and a rabbit. "What else did you find out?" Dawn addressed Doug, they were meeting underground in one of the abandoned rails.

Doug the 'unfriendly' sheep answered, "These little chompers are not theirs. They are going to be adopted. You see this vixen." He pointed at the photo Wanda sitting on the steps of an old building smoking.

"Yes?"

"She wants the female kit. She's the grandmother apparently. Made a big stink outside their home."

"Good job. Keep gathering information. And help this poor grandmother out," Dawn said.

"Help her?"

"Yes, shouldn't grandmothers be with their grandkits," Dawn said in a sweet voice.

"Jesse and Woolter will take care of it," Doug texted the sheep.

"Make sure you don't mess this up. I want them to **suffer** ," Dawn thought of the fox and rabbit destroyed over losing their daughter. The ewe left the dingy underground tunnel.

Doug received a call from the hench-sheep and he gave them the order to kidnap the child.

"Which chomper you want us to take?" Woolter asked over the phone.

" **The female,"** Doug answered.

"Done," Woolter said.

Jesse and Woolter sat in a van watching Dinah push the stroller with the children. It would be an easy job. How much trouble could a vixen and babies be? Dinah proudly looked at her would be grandchildren. Nicky giggled, as his purple eyes looked at Dinah. His tiny claws trying to take off his prongs from his nose but Dinah quickly distracted him with a rattle.

"Junior you still need that," Dinah commented. She was over the moon when Judy told her the news that Nick would adopt the babies along with her. Her son had later told her the children were not biologically Judy's. Not like it changed anything. She still loved the babies. Now Judy also decided to have them bear the Wilde last name she couldn't help but break down crying. She had dreamed of being a grandmother for years. Her son made it clear that he 'wouldn't be shackled with some kid.' She personally thought he was afraid of getting hurt. Judy had come to her son's life and change it for the better. Now if they would only get married. Going pass the grocers she met with the unpleasant group of females. They met at the same hall her book club met. Their leader was a woodchuck name Francine Woodcutter. Mother of that despicable boy who marked her son forever when they were children.

"Dinah! Good morning," Francine said.

"Francine good morning and ladies," Dinah greeted the zebra, hippo, horse and wildebeest.

"You must be so proud of your boy," Francine sneered.

"He was all over the papers a couple of months ago," Lucy the zebra said.

"I am always proud of Nicholas," Dinah said.

"And who do we have here?" Amelia the hippo looked over the females and into the stroller.

"You have grandchildren Dinah. So the rumors are true," Clara a gray wildebeest fanned herself.

"Where's their mother?" Elena the horse smirked.

"At work," Dinah answered.

"Your son doesn't make enough to have the mother stay at home?" Francine chuckled.

"We are in a new era. It's time we get modernized. Isn't that right Lucy?" Dinah grinned at the Zebra whose son was laid off his cushy accounting job. This force his wife to get employment herself and as of now he was still searching. Lucy looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Anyways Dinah. We didn't hear that your son got married. Are the babies out-of-wedlock?" Francine asked.

"Does it matter?" Dinah countered.

"Your boy never did do things the correct way," Francine titled her head up.

"It is of no consequence to me if Nicholas was married or not. At least I have **grandchildren** ," Dinah said coldly, knowing that this would infuriate the woodchuck. Francine's son and his wife have tried to have a child for years. It was recently discovered that he had a condition called varicoceles causing him infertility. She got that information from her Nick and how he got it she didn't want to know.

"Let's go," Francine said to the group of females trying to keep her cool.

Woolter ran through the group knocking down the smaller females. His eyes dead set on the fox with the stroller through his mask. The black sheep pushed Dinah roughly and undid the straps on Nichole's car seat. There was pandemonium as the van swerved through traffic. It drove through the sidewalk with mammals getting out-of-the-way to avoid getting hit. Dinah got up trying to fight off the sheep from taking her grand-kit.

"Come on!" Jesse muffled shout came through the black mask. Hopping on the van with the crying baby Woolter again pushed the fox and the van drove off.

"Nichole! Someone please help! They took my grandkit!" Dinah screamed.

* * *

"Shut it up!" Woolter shouted. He was now driving to the Tundra district and the wailing of the little chomper was getting on his nerves.

"Boo ga! Boo ga!" Jesse stuck out his tongue. Nichole looked at the one-eyed sheep with curiosity and titled her head. "Kinda cute…"

"Yeah all those preds are cute when they're little and then you know what happens," Woolter said.

"She'll grow up to be a sly manipulative wench," Jesse looked into the blue eyes of the infant. "Yea, we talkin 'bout you."

"Let's drop her off already before we get the cops on our trail,"

Stopping the van in front of a large apartment building. It was old and weathered. Clearly owned by a slumlord. They saw an old gray fox with gold eyes eyeing the sheep suspiciously. He was smoking a cigarette slowly.

"Who are you?"

"Wanda lives here?" Woolter asked.

"I'm her husband, whatcha want?" Jacob said.

"We got her granddaughter," Woolter pointed as Jesse who had a shivering Nichole.

"Fuck…Wanda!" the Jacob ran inside. Two minutes later the out of breath foxes came out. Wanda took the infant wrapping her in a blanket.

"My baby," she rocked her.

"What's your angle. Ain't nothing free," Jacob asked, as his wife licked the baby's head.

"No angle. We just had a common enemy. I suggest, you leave the city," Woolter warned getting in the van with Jesse and driving away.

"Let's pack Wanda. It won't be long till that pred-loving rabbit comes," Jacob said.

* * *

"We almost got kill out there!" Francine shouted at Bogo.

"I don't know what the ZPD is doing. Is this where our tax dollars going?" Amelia the large Hippo looked down at the chief police angrily.

"Ladies, calm yourselves. We are doing our best to catch those responsible." Bogo said trying to keep civil. These clucking hens were getting on his nerves. The lone fox holding the baby boy was trying to hold her tears. This was one of the hardest things about his job. Seeing the aftermath of innocent mammals being involved because of the evil of others.

An alert was issued on the infant, Nichole Wilde, was her name. He had all his officers looking for the child. A photograph was spread in the phones of all citizens of Zootopia. As well as a description of the suspects.

"Mrs. Wilde, do you have any clue who these sheep could be?" Bogo asked.

"No Mr. Bogo," Dinah asked.

"Her son does! He is a con-fox! Who knows how many mammals that boy of hers tricked!" Clara the wildebeest accused.

Dinah glared at Clara, "Shut up Clara! My boy is not a saint but dammit he didn't make anyone angry enough to cause this!" Dinah wasn't it the mood. Her little girl was missing. Gone to god knows where.

"Where is your son?" Bogo asked.

"He is out of town," Dinah answered. She didn't want to reveal that her son was in the Police Academy to these gossiping chickens.

"And their mother?" Bogo question.

"On her way," she said.

" **Sir, a Michelle Hooks is here! She is the mother of the baby,"** the voice of Clawhauster came over his radio.

"Send her in," Bogo ordered.

A young arctic vixen walked in. Wearing tight jeans and t-shirt. She wore a worried look as she clutched her pocketbook. Francine and her lackeys gave disapproving looks at the fox.

"Sir, any news on the baby Nichole?" Michelle asked.

"No not yet we were hoping you could shed some light, Ms. Hooks," Bogo said inviting her to sit down next to Dinah.

"Mrs. Wilde, are you alright and junior?" Michelle asked. Michelle was asked by Judy to pass as the children's mother. She was heading towards Wanda and Jacob's home to see if the baby's there.

"We are well," Dinah answered.

"Ms. Hooks, do you have anyone who could have wanted your child?" Bogo questioned.

"My mother Wanda and her husband Jacob. She wants Nichole. You must stop her! They are evil twisted people!" Michelle pleaded.

Getting the necessary information from Michelle Bogo dispatch units to Tundra town and put out another alert for the foxes.

* * *

Judy gripped her steering wheel. They weren't at that old apartment, so they must be trying to leave the city. They are trying to steal her baby. Wanda was a coward as was her husband. They didn't have the resources or the boldness to kidnap baby Nichole. There was a second party involved. Judy had angered someone and that person wanted her to suffer.

Going to another local bus station it was beginning to turn dark as the hours ticked by. If they didn't find them within twenty-four hours…they will never find them. Judy had looked at the various bus stops and train stations but no luck.

She asked a polar bear attendant if she had seen two vulpes and the infant and he nodded, "Yes officer, they bought two tickets early this afternoon to Hogsfeet. The bus hasn't arrived yet."

"Thank you, sir," Judy's heart was at her throat. Her baby was still in Zootopia. She wanted to hold her, to kiss her and ensure she was safe. She saw them. Wanda held her daughter as she slept peacefully. Jacob was smoking a cigar and looked impatiently at the clock on the wall.

Taking out her tranquilizer gun Judy called for back up, "This is officer Hopps. I have the suspects in my sight as the Blue station over."

" **Officer Hopps, we are sending a unit on your way,"** Clawhauster's voice came over the radio.

"Do I engage the subjects?" she asked, itching to get her baby in her arms again.

" **Negative. Engage only if they plan to escape,"** Clawhauster order.

"Roger," Judy's back was against the wall. It wasn't long until the bus came rolling in announcing its destination to Hogsfeet. They were going to leave. It was now or never.

"Stop!"

"Dammit!" Jacob shouted. "It's that rabbit!"

"Give me my baby!" Judy said pointing her gun at the pair.

"She's my granddaughter!" Wanda held Nichole who started to cry.

"Fucking whore! You've gotten in my way for the last time!" Jacob ran towards Judy intending to slash her with his claws. Shooting him in the arm with her tranquilizer. Judy jumped out-of-the-way, kicking him in the back and watched him struggle to get up.

"Wanda, give me Nichole. Jacob will lose consciousness and the police are coming," Judy walked slowly towards the older fox.

"She's mine. My baby girl," Wanda walked back.

"Wanda what can you give her? The state took your daughters because of what your husband did to them," Judy said.

"And you can give her better! You are not her mother!"

"She may not be mines biologically but I love her. I have given her a home. She going to have me as her mother and Nick as her father."

"Jacob never touched the girls. Nichole went to that counselor with lies. Then those social workers took them both. This baby will not lie on her parents," Wanda shook her head.

"Wanda it's time to admit to yourself that Jacob hurt your daughters! Don't let him do the same to your granddaughter!" Judy argued.

"No! Nichole is a liar! She and Michelle sent Jacob to prison," Wanda didn't want to hear it.

"It's time to move on Wanda and let baby Nichole have a chance." Judy was now in front of her. She put her gun away. Her arms outstretch. "Wanda there is no way out. Give her here."

Wanda, and her were no longer alone. Officers were now surrounding them. Getting on her knees she cried, "I am sorry baby."

Taking the crying Nichole, Judy patted the infant who immediately quiet down upon seeing her mother, "There love, I got you."

"Officer Hopps," Chief Bogo came to the rabbit holding the infant.

"Chief!" Judy saluted with one paw earning a giggle from the infant. "The suspects have been successfully apprehended."

"Good. One of the kidnappers, a sheep name Jesse was caught as well. Get back to the precinct. We have a worried mother and grandmother waiting for their kit." Bogo nodded.

* * *

"My baby. I was so scared," Judy hugged Nichole. Now in the privacy of her home she didn't have to keep the façade of officer returning a missing child. She was glad that Michelle, Benjamin, and Dinah kept her secret despite the ordeal. Nichole was checked at the hospital and was given a clean bill of health. She was so happy that monster didn't do anything to her daughter. She heard her phone ring it was Nick, in all the worry she hadn't called him.

" **Carrots what the hell?"** Nick asked over the phone.

"I take it you heard what happen today," Judy cringed.

" **Yeah! I was worried sick! Mom told me you were on the case but still…"**

"Nick…"

" **Dammit! I wish I could have been there! I could have protected mom, the babies, you…"**

"I appreciate it but I can take care of myself,"

" **Fluff could you…just one second let me act cool,"**

Judy laughed, "Fine, I wish you could have been there too Nick. I was so scared for the baby."

" **It won't be long. I'll graduate and be your partner. I'll have your back,"**

"I can't wait, Nick!" Judy said over the phone.

* * *

Judy and Nick were waiting outside of the courtroom with their social worker Paige Springs. It was finally the day of the adoption of the twins and Nick had managed to get an excuse out of the academy to sign the adoption papers.

"I want to congratulate you two. You'll make wonderful parents," Paige said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Springs," Judy said carrying Nicky while Nick carried Nichole.

"I am happy we still get to keep them even after Nichole was kidnap," Nick commented and Judy kicked him.

"I am sorry Mrs. Springs. I will make sure they're watched closer," Judy said to the older rabbit.

"We can't pick our family Ms. Hopps and these little ones didn't ask for their grandmother to be the way she is," Paige shook her head.

"Those two are safely behind bars now," Nick said.

"At least Jacob is. Wanda was found not fit to stand trial. She was committed to a psychiatric institution," Judy updated.

"Poor Wanda, perhaps she can get the help she needs," Paige said.

"She can stay in the nut house for life," Nick mumbled and Judy glared at him. They were called in before Judy could scold him for his insensitive remark. Signing their names and being given new birth certificates the children were now legally theirs. Taking a photograph with their judge, and social worker. Judy and Nick smiled. They felt complete.

 **Name of Child (ren):** Nichole Michelle Wilde  & Nicholas Piberius Wilde Junior

 **Date of Birth:** March 16 2XXX

 **Gender (s):** Female  & Male

 **Species:** Red Fox

 **Name of Father:** Nicholas Piberius Wilde Senior

 **Species:** Red Fox

 **Name of Mother:** Judith Laverne Hopps

 **Species:** Rabbit

* * *

 **Story Notes:** I decided not to include the dates of birth of Judy and Nick because I don't know them. I looked them up couldn't find them. And I rather not stir up controversy. Most likely Nick was born in the spring and Judy we can be creative and toss her any season but meh. The twins are mine I decide their dates of birth so there!


	9. Chapter 9: Cops

**Tamiri's notes:** Chapter 9! Thanks for all the bookmarks and favorites. 70 Follows and 40 favorites! Holly Molly!

 **Strarfang's Secret:** Thank you! Bellwether will get her revenge bwa ha ha ha! I saw your fan fiction I need to sit down and read it. Maybe this long weekend if I am not writing. I have been drowning with work! Bleh!

 **AndyH:** I read your review and I actually cried. I didn't know the last chapter hit you so close to home. I hope those little girls grew up to be wonderful. I know how it feels. I removed three little girls from their mother and father, when they were 3, 4 and newborn. (Running from a hospital with a car seat is difficult) Even though I wasn't raising them I was their caseworker for two years. They were my babies and I saw them grow up. I wanted nothing but the best and if it was away from their crazy parents then better. I also had a brother and sister who were in my custody and the brother was on the autism spectrum he would be turning 13 this year. The boy was crazy smart we used to have really deep conversations. He was my "son" lol. Thank you for your review it really touched me.

 **Fox in the hen house:** **raises paw** Nyah!** Nick if you like it then you should've put a ring on it. I am now going to read the latest chapter of your fanfiction. **runs**

 **Lord Anubis Judge of the dead:** Before I start can I say you name if flipping awesome. Now that is out of the way. How do you say I go about world building? And Weaselton is not talking because of…I ain't saying. You will have to read later chapters to find out.

 **Story notes:** Nick graduates from the academy and starts to work as an officer along with Judy. Judy confesses her feelings for Nick.

 **Rating:** PG-13 language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Cops

Judy stood in front of the graduates in her formal uniform. Nick was in front staring in admiration at Judy.

"When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life's a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means―hey, glass half full!―we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are, from the biggest elephant to our first fox, I implore you: try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."

After calling all the graduates in alphabetical order. Nick walked up to the stage and Judy pinned the bronze bag on him. They saluted each other and the graduates tossed their hats in the air.

"I am so proud of you son. Look at you. You look so handsome," Dinah said hugging her son crying.

"Mom…" Nick hugged his mother back. Nick finally had a job his mother could be proud of. That she didn't have to explain away to others.

"Officer Hopps!" Raphael lynx went towards the trio.

"Nice to finally meet you, Raphael," Judy smiled.

"Because of your help I made it to salutatorian but Nick here made valedictorian," he gave a playful nudge.

"I just helped you guys review. You did most of the work," Judy said.

"No way! Give yourself credit officer! Your study tips help us immensely! It's a shame I won't be in precinct one but three," Raphael said in disappointment.

"Thank god for that," Nick said off-handedly.

"Nick! Raphael, keep in contact with us. You were such a great support for Nick," Judy shook his paw.

"Come I'll take a photo!" Raphael took Judy's phone. Judy stood beside Nick and his mother while they smiled.

* * *

Judy woke up before her alarm and turned it off. Going to the nursery she saw Junior was already awake.

"Not like your father. Early riser like mommy?" Judy picked up the kit. Going to the changing table and changing him to a new diaper. She went to wake Nichole to do the same. Knocking on Nick's door she received no response. "Nick wake up its time to head to work," Judy said through the door. No answer. She opened the door and saw Nick still asleep. Wearing only pajama pants with his sheets bunched to the end of his bed, he looked extremely attractive to the rabbit that was crushing on him now. Shaking her head she said, "Nick wake up."

"I don't wanna wake up," Nick said.

Taking her paw to his shoulder she tapped him, "Nick you don't want to be late on your first day."

Nick pulled her arm and took her to his bed. Her back on the mattress she looked up at Nick half-lidded green eyes, "I get cranky when I don't get my beauty sleep carrots."

The academy certainly had done wonders on him. He was stronger and had faster reflexes. His body was definitely more muscular. "Nick get off. We need to get the babies to your mom's," Judy really wanted him off her. His nose will notice her increasing attraction him.

"We are going to do this every day?" Nick got off her yawning.

"Yup now let's go! The chief will have our pelts if we are late!" Judy winked.

Soon after, Nick walked downstairs ready with his uniform. He saw that Judy was ready with Junior and Nichole sitting in their strollers. "This schedule is not for normal folks."

Judy laughed, "All for the sake of making the world a better place."

After dropping off the children at Dinah's home they reported to the bullpen at the precinct. They were the first officers there and Judy climbed the chair. "We have to share a chair?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"We are small enough," she patted the space next to her. Their co-workers filed in giving friendly waves to Judy and greeting Nick. The conference room was filled with noise as the other mammals banged their paws and hooves on the tables.

Bogo walked in looking irritated as always, "All right, all right, enough. Shut it!We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox. Who cares?"

"Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!" Nick joked earning chuckles from his co-workers and a snigger from Judy.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" Putting on his glasses and taking out the cases Bogo began. "Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato - Tundratown SWAT. Snarlov, Higgins, Wolford - undercover. Hopps, Wilde... Parking duty. Dismissed." Judy and Nick look at the chief shocked. Then Bogo grins. "Just kidding! We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down."

Going to their assign patrol car. Judy got on the driver's side and Nick put his sunglasses. Patrolling Savannah Central all morning searching for this street racer they stopped for lunch and then a pawpsicle.

"So, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?" Nick took a lick of his Pawpsicle. Judy playfully slammed on the brakes, making Nick lunged forward as the car screeched to a halt.

"Sly bunny," Nick took the treat from his face.

"Dumb fox," Judy smirked.

"You know you love me,"

"Do I know that?" Judy looked up curiously with a smile. "Yes. Yes, I do."

As the light changed to green a red car zoomed past them. Nick turning on their sirens as Judy chased the speeding vehicle. The car came to a halt and the partners got out of the car.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation," Judy began as the tinted window rolled slowly to revealed a sloth. Judy was surprised and Nick laughed in recognition.

"Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!?"

"Niiiick," the sloth said.

"License and registration," Judy said taking out her ticket book.

"Come on Hopps, let him off with a warning. Flash here works for the DMV," Nick appealed to Judy.

"Mr. eh?" Judy started.

"Flash…Sloth…more…" Flash said slowly.

"Mr. Slothmore my colleague thinks you deserve a second chance. We best see you obey the 25 miles per hour speed limit," Judy said putting her ticket book away. The sloth was going 85 miles per hour over the legal speed limit and would have cost him 11 points in his license, and plus three more points for failing to obey a traffic signal. He would have lost his license and that would have been extremely ironic considering he works at the department of mammal vehicles.

"See you around Flash," Nick gave him a wave. Going into their car, Nick looked at the rabbit next to him, "Thanks, carrots."

"For giving Mr. Slothmore a second chance? It wouldn't go well for him to lose his license," Judy said.

" **Hopps, Wilde come in,"** Clawhauster said.

"10-4 this is officer Hopps," Judy said.

" **A 10-52 domestic dispute near your location. Sending you the address,"** he informed the pair.

"Roger, we are on the way," Judy looked at Nick who turned the lights. Arriving at an apartment complex the small officers came out. They were in an upper-middle-class neighborhood of Savannah Central and from the curious looks of the denizens they were not used to having the police there. A pair of males were waiting for them outside the apartment, a tiger, and a lion.

"Officers," one of them beckoned them.

"Sir, could you tell us what is going on?" Judy asked.

"We were the ones that called. The couple next to us. They've been having problems for months but it got bad today right dear?" the tiger said and turned to his partner who nodded.

"Yes, we are worried sick. They have a little girl," the lion said.

"Their apartment?" Judy asked.

"1C," the tiger answered.

Knocking on the door, they heard banging and the crying of a child. Judy looked at Nick their expressions somber. "ZPD is everything alright?" Judy asked.

There was hoof steps and the door open. A female zebra foal with tears on her eyes sniffled.

"Hey sweetheart, where are your parents?" Nick asked.

"Daddy is mad at mommy," she said.

"Olivia! Who the hell told you to open the door!" a male voice shouted.

"Daddy will hit me like he did mommy you have to go," Olivia said in a panic. Looking at the apartment it was a mess.

"Don't worry, darling we will handle this," Nick assured. "ZPD we are here over a domestic dispute," Nick said in a voice of authority.

"Nothing is wrong," a female zebra came out her eye was swollen shut.

"Madam, do you need medical attention?" Judy looked at her in concern.

"No, no I just fell. I am so clumsy. No need for alarm officers," she quickly said.

"Mommy but daddy hit you hard. The boo boo looks like it hurt. It is not nice to lie," Olivia said innocently, causing both Nick and Judy to give disapproving stares at the female Zebra.

"Please just leave. We can handle it," the female pleaded.

"Who is at the door!" the male zebra finally came to view. A flash of recognition hit both Nick and the male Zebra. _"Is he gonna cry."_ The taunting of his past hit him. Pack 914, Junior Ranger Scouts. "Nick?"

"Ethan Stripeson," Nick whispered, more to himself.

"Ha! How you con yourself to this job?" Ethan laughed. Judy glared at the laughing Zebra.

"Mr. Stripeson, you are under arrest for domestic assault," Judy announced taking out her pawcuffs.

"You can't arrest me," Ethan frown.

"This is officer Wilde we need EMT at 75 Migration Road," Nick said over the radio ignoring Ethan's previous comment. "Mrs. Stripeson, please follow me," Nick led the female and Olivia out of the home. The child didn't need to see her father being cuffed. The two felines were still waiting outside as the ambulance blared its sirens.

"Mrs. Stripeson are you alright," the lion looked surprised as he looked at her face.

"Can you two watch Olivia? If that is alright with you Mrs. Stripeson," Nick inquired.

"Yes, they've watched her before. Thank you," the shaken zebra was lead to the back of the ambulance with the emergency response.

The tiger was carrying the little foal and Nick looked up at the couple, "Could you two take little Olivia inside. I don't want her to see her father getting arrested."

"Of course officer," the tiger nodded quickly and Nick went back inside. He saw Judy reciting to Ethan his Miranda rights as he sat on the sofa with his hooves behind his back.

"How? How is it you are better off than me?" Ethan's frustrated voice said.

"Mr. Stripeson, we came here to answer a domestic disturbance not to compare salaries," Nick said and help Judy walk Ethan to the patrol car.

For the first couple of minutes, Ethan was silent and Judy and Nick reported in.

"My mother told me. You have two kits a girl and a boy," he said distantly.

"Mr. Stripeson I don't appreciate my business being put out there," Nick leaned back on his seat.

"Nick stop with this bull shit. We've known each other since elementary school. We were in the junior ranger scouts together-"

"Correction, I was never in the scouts with you Mr. Stripeson. You and your friends made sure of that,"

Judy looked at Nick sympathetically.

"Ha ha. You made it far Nick. You are really a cop now. No more cons for you. This is your best revenge," Ethan laughed pathetically.

"This isn't about revenge Mr. Stripeson. I have someone who believes in me for the first time in my life. Someone who saw me as more than just a conniving fox. She pushed me to make my destiny and not have mammals like you tell me where I belong. I owe her this badge and my kits," Nick said to Ethan. It made Judy's heart feel like it was leaping out of her chest.

"I was a total ass as a kid and still am," Ethan admitted.

"You have a wife that loves you and a cute daughter," Nick commented.

"I lost my job. I can't find another one. My wife needed to find a job. I feel like half a male. I can't provide for my family,"

"Taking out your frustrations on your wife and child isn't going to solve anything,"

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do?" he cried.

"First, beg you wife and child forgiveness. And get out there and find another job. You were always good at math Ethan and I am sure someone can use an accountant somewhere," Nick looked back and smirked. It was the first time he used the Zebra's first name.

"But who?"

"Fluff you have one of Mr. Big's business cards? I am sure he needs an accountant in one of his businesses," Nick nudged Judy.

Stopping at a traffic light Judy checked her belt and handed a card to Nick.

"What's this?" Ethan asked as Nick showed him the card.

"An associate of ours. Once you get out, give him a call," Nick gave Ethan a reassuring smile.

* * *

At home, Judy went through her nightly routine with the kits. Both sitting in high chairs she fed the infants. She laughed as they made a mess of their faces.

"Our mouths are right here," Judy giggled. Nick saw her from afar. She was so good with the children. He could get used to this scene. Having someone to come home to, laughter filling his home, and someone to believe in him. He watched Judy carry each child in either arm when they were done. "Bath time! Then night, night!"

Nick relaxed watching television in the living room and saw Judy come down, "I cleaned up the kitchen carrots. Who knew those two could be so messy."

"Great. Thanks, Nick," Judy sat next to him.

"They are sleeping well now?"

"Yes. Nichole thought it was playtime," Judy stretched. "So…how did it go your first day as an officer?"

"I knew too many people fluff," Nick said.

"You did great. Especially on that DV case. I didn't know that guy was one of your bullies," Judy turned to see him.

"I am not going to lie to you cottontail and tell you that I was not glad he was down on his luck," Nick said honestly turning off the television.

"Nick you forgave him. You weren't happy he was down on his luck. You even helped him get a job, Nick. You saw a little of yourself in him," Judy looked into his eyes.

"I would never lay a paw on the mother of my children," Nick said angrily.

"Of course you wouldn't. You didn't want his daughter to see him get arrested. You are a wonderful male and that's why **I love you** ," Judy put her paws on her mouth. That slipped out and she couldn't take it back. Nick stared at Judy hard. _"Stupid! Stupid Judy! You confessed! Now everything was going to get weird! He is going to move out. He will get weekend visits with the kits! You will have short curt conversations! You're going to get another partner at work. Just because you couldn't keep your muzzle shut!"_ Judy panicked. "I-I-I forget I said that Nick!" She pulled her ears over her face.

Nick continued to gaze at Judy. She loved him. Not love as best buddy love. But the love I want to be your mate love, judging by her reaction. "Judith look at me," Nick said.

He said her name! Her name! She shook her head, "No, forget I said anything."

"Judith don't be a coward. And face me," Nick took both her wrists forcing her to let go of her ear and look at his jade eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Nicholas. I know you don't feel the same way. I don't want to lose your friendship," Judy cried.

"Judith who said I don't feel the same," Nick pulled her close.

"Huh?"

"Dumb bunny. I love you,"

Judy hugged him, "Sly fox.

"Can I kiss you?" Nick asked.

"Yes,"

Nick slowly pressed his lips towards her. It was a chaste and innocent kiss, "How was your first kiss?" he grinned.

"It wasn't my first," Judy pouted.

"I am not your first? Now I am jealous. Who was the mammal who stole your first kiss?"

"He is an annoying con-fox who would haunt my dreams at night," Judy smirked.

"Then I will arrest this fox," he said, kissing her again. His tongue forced entry to her smaller mouth. She moaned. Judy's tongue explored his mouth. She ran her tongue through his sharp teeth, canines, and the texture of his longer tongue. She was instantly addicted. Nick was over her. He was twice her size and was simply overpowering her. Nick could tell this was all new to her. She explored him with childlike curiosity. Her paws clutching his t-shirt while he possessed her like a primitive savage. His larger paws holding her hips. His bunny had never been with anyone. "Carrots?"

"Hm?" she answered.

"As much fun as this, a little bunny needs to go to bed," Nick said.

"How much time has gone by?" Judy said.

"Twenty minutes of making out fluff," Nick grinned.

"So? Does this mean we are dating?" Judy stared up at Nick who was still holding her.

"We skipped a couple of steps cotton-tail and went straight to the kids," he joked.

"Nick!"

"You're mine now carrots and there is no way you are getting rid of me,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she kissed him again.

* * *

"Cover your ears Judith," the gray male rabbit suggested.

"Why?" Judy asked Jack as he took the infant rabbit from his excited wife.

"Trust me," he gave her a good-natured smile.

"EEEEEKKK!" Skype squealed.

Jack was right the high pitch noise killed her hearing.

"Skye please we are rabbits," Judy said holding her ears.

"You and Nick are together. I have to text our crew!" Skye smiled.

"Do you four have nothing better to do," Judy groaned.

"You are our hobby," Skye said typing out the group text. "I am so happy for you Judy!

You adopted the babies together, you work together and now you are dating. It is a perfect happily ever after," Skype gushed.

"Not perfect. Nick's mom is very supportive of us but my dad," Judy looked sadly.

"But your dad accepted you taking in Nichole and Junior. What's the problem?"

"Well, the babies are babies. I think he thought we could mold the babies to our ways.

And Nick is a grown fox can't mold him into anything. I sort of cause a revolution in my family," Judy cringed.

"Revolution?"

"Mom and dad aren't in speaking terms. Dad is sleeping on the sofa,"

"What did you do?" Skye asked.

"After I announced my relationship everyone came out with some secret. My older brother Angel is not a bank teller he is a fire fighter in Deerbrook- that is awesome and he should have told me- my sister, Bianca is really Bob now. My brother Hamlet is married to Taylor now come to find out Taylor is a buck. And the K quintuplets Katherine, Kaylee, Keira, Kimberly and Kelly are engaged to predators!" Judy groaned.

"Quintuplets to predators! I want to see that wedding! What sort of family drama are you living?"

"The kind where my mother thinks that is great her children are finally being honest but my father thinks I am the bad apple," Judy moaned.

"Don't worry Judy a couple of days in a lumpy couch would do your dad good. He has to accept his kids for who they are," Skye assured. "So…any plans with Nick! Details!" Skye said trying to distract Judy.

"We are going to the Natural History Museum this weekend with the kits after his shift. After that we are going to tell the chief about the babies being mine," Judy said.

"That's not a date Judy! That's another family outing! A date! Jack tell this rabbit what a date is!" Skye shouted for her husband who was sitting across the room.

Jack shook his head at his wife's antics.

"It is so a date," Judy argued back. "We just do things a little backward."

* * *

 **Notes:**

10-4: Affirmative

10-52: Dispute (specify)

Codes are based on the NYPD.

The points system that Flash would get is based on New York laws.

Tamiri's Notes:

Nick's first day at work was rather eventful! I always wonder how Nick would react if he saw his tormentors as a cop. Oh, Nick, I would totally marry you if you weren't a 4ft fox. Finally a confession! But not hanky panky. Come on folks you don't confess and get it on! That comes later heh heh heh. This fic ain't MA for nothing. See you in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10: Savage

**Tamiri's note:** Chapter 10! Wow! I made it this far! Thanks for all the bookmarks, kudos and hits!

 **Fox-in-the-hen-house:** They can go to picnics, the beach and the park. Won't they be sweet? Now don't mind me I am going to read you fanfiction.

 **Starfang-s-Secrets:** Chapter 28! You are far. And me in humble 10! Thank you.

 **Ebolson:** Your sister probably has Congenital Heart Disease, which comes with premature babies. Her number of surgeries comes to correct the abnormalities with her heart, such as holes in her heart, leaky valves and defective vessels. And as for the breathing problems they go away as the baby grows up since their lungs are devoloping. Bellwether won't get away with anything and your reader sense is leading you in the right direction.

 **Wierd-Feddish:** Yup. Glad you're with me on that one.

 **Story notes:** Dawn, tired of Nick and Judy getting in the way. Plans to get rid of them once and for all.

 **Rating:** MA violence and sex

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Savage

Judy waited patiently for the two individuals she was going to meet. Mick was kicking a ball back and forth while waiting for his mother. In the meantime, she has pushed her stroller back and forth slowly.

"Aunt Judy?" Mick picked up the ball.

"Yes?"

"Are we really getting pies today?" the coyote cub asked.

"You sure are. My old classmate is the best pie maker there is," Judy winked. Before Michelle could arrive she saw a red fox wave to her from the distance. "Hello, Gideon!" Judy jumped. She hadn't seen him since high school. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans.

"Afternoon Judy," he greeted, "I'm happy you took time out of your day to show me round' the city."

"That is not a problem. You are planning to open a shop here in Zootopia. You are very talented," Judy complimented.

"Aw shucks Judy," Gideon scratched the back of his head, "These all your little ones?"

"Michael Hooks is my nephew. And here are Nichole and Junior," Judy said while pulling back the sunshades of the car seats.

"Well, I'll be darn! They are fox kits. They are real cute," Gideon looked closer. Nichole was napping. Her white tip tail twitching as she sucked her pacifier. Junior was wide-awake kicking his little feet and tried to reach Judy.

"Thank you, Gideon,"

"You're doing a mighty fine job raising 'em,"

"I have their father helping me," Judy said with a shy smile.

"Mommy!" Mick ran and hugged the arctic vixen. Michelle came, carrying her cub. She wore a crop top and jeans. Gideon's ears went flat against his head. His mouth slightly opened at the attractive vixen. You don't get to see too many arctic vixens in Bunnyburrow.

Revenge is a dish best-served cold but in this case, it was sweet. So in Judy's mind, revenge is ice cream, sweet ice cream. Michelle wanted to play cupid with her and Nick. Well, now she was going to play cupid too. "Gideon Grey this is Michelle Hooks. She is the aunt of the kits and mother of Michael," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Hooks," Gideon extended a paw.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Michelle, grinned. "So what's the plan, Mr. Grey?"

"Hopin' you ladies could lead the way," Gideon said.

"Oh no! I am going to have to leave you two!" Judy said looking at her iCarrot phone.

"We can reschedule," Gideon tried to accommodate.

"I promise to meet Nick after his shift at work. Michelle could you do me this huge favor and show Gideon around. You know the city more than me," Judy put her paws together and begged.

"I don't see why not," Michelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks so much Michelle. Gideon make Mick one of your pies later okay! Bye!" Judy said leaving while inwardly laughing. Gideon was a sweetheart and hopefully would woo Michelle. She deserved the happiness after all the losses in her life.

* * *

Judy waited away from the crowd as mayor Bellwether made her speech about the new exhibition opening in the museum. The number of mammals present was not as large as she expected. The mayor's popularity was dwindling. She thought it was probably those whole collar preds. nonsense. It definitely was not well liked at work.

"You really look good in that dress carrots," Judy turned around. Nick smirked, wearing his ZPD uniform and trademark sunglasses.

"Nick…please," Judy dusted imaginary dust from the one piece.

"I want to take it off," he whispered.

She shivered, "Don't say such things in public."

He kissed her, "I like teasing you fluff."

"Dumb fox," Judy pouted.

"So our mayor finish yet? I am sure our kids are ready for an exciting day in the museum," Nick checked the stroller.

"Our children's education is important Nick," Judy picked up on his sarcasm.

"With you cottontail, I am sure they will end up just fine," he nuzzled her neck.

"Come on. We can go in," Judy gave him a quick kiss.

Going up the ramp the couple did not notice the angry sheep. Nick carried Nichole while Judy pushed their stroller into the museum along the rest of the crowd. Dawn hated those two. How could that rabbit lay with that fox? It was disgusting. Their little bubble of happiness will end today. Texting Doug, she instructed him to bring the night howler serum. She had a plan.

Judy and Nick saw the _**'Ancient**_ _ **Oryctolagus cuniculus'**_ with varying expressions. Nick found the cave rabbits odd and Judy saw them with fascination. They moved to the natural enemies exhibit. The ancient zebras and lions battled one another with spears. An even less evolved fox held a rabbit in his jaws. Nick took the opportunity to fool around and had Nichole held between his teeth by her dress. The baby laughed and Judy playfully hit him.

"Here we have the mother rabbit in her natural habitat feeding her young," Nick took out his phone and began to narrate.

"You are such a goofball," Judy shook her head, as she took the bottle to feed Junior.

"Fascinating, watch as the mother rabbit go through the elaborate ritual of food preparation," Nick took his time to go around Judy filming her.

Judy laughed and they walked pass an exhibit pit.

" **Attention visitors…the museum is closing early due to maintenance issues. We repeat, the museum is closing early due to maintenance issues,"** the intercom announcer said.

"Oh already, it's a shame," Judy said. Nick pocketed his phone and helped push the infants' stroller.

"Not so fast officers," Both mammals looked in front of them to see their mayor and two police sheep.

"Mayor Bellwether?" Judy held junior closer to her. No one was around.

"What's going on?" Nick frowned and walked in front of Judy and the kits.

"Aren't you just a dashing fellow?" Dawn smirked. She snapped her hoofs and Doug and Woolter appeared behind them.

"Mayor? What is the meaning of this?" Judy took a step back.

"You two have gotten in my way for the last time," Dawn gritted her teeth.

Judy eyed at the stroller that held Nichole nervously, "Nick, the baby."

"Judy, take Junior and run," Nick ordered.

"But Nichole… and you,"

"I'll take care it,"

"No, I can't leave you," Judy said.

"Trust me,"

She nodded reluctantly.

Judy tried to run deeper into the museum. Her breath was knocked out when Woolter rammed her into the exhibit pit. Landing on an awkward angle she twisted foot. "Ah!"

"Judy!" Nick turned around wanting to run towards her. But the sheep stood in the way.

"I am impressed. She managed not to drop the little brat," Dawn said.

"What the hell do you want?!" Nick growled.

"Ooooh scary. Now don't do anything hasty," Dawn warned as Nick reached for his gun, "Unless you want her killed." She pointed at the pit.

The two police sheep held Nick's arms and brought him towards the pit. Dawn pushed the stroller and faced Nick. Judy looked up at the scene. She held her son closely and her nose twitched nervously.

"Let them go," Nick was kneeling on the floor. He held a defiant stare at the sheep.

"Why would I do that? So Miss Bunny cop can play hero," Dawn checked her hoof.

"What did we do to you?!" Judy shouted from the pit.

"What did you do? What did you do? Get in my way!" Dawn looked down.

"You are the one behind the attacks against predators," Judy concluded.

"Bingo! We're on the same team, Judy! Underestimated, underappreciated... Aren't you sick of it? Predators - they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators ten-to-one. Think of it - 90% of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable,"

"Never! I took an oath to protect all the citizens of Zootopia!"

"I knew it. You are just a disgusting chomper loving rabbit," Dawn frowned and pushed the stroller to the pit.

"NO!" Nick struggled against his captors.

"Nichole!" Judy watched in horror as the stroller dropped to the pit. The metal hit the fake river with a splash. She scrambled up but fell as her foot gave out. She heard her daughter cry desperately. She got up again. Judy dragged herself towards the stroller. Putting down Junior, she lifted it to see her baby still safe strapped in her car seat. "Mommy is here," she took crying infant out.

"Oops butter hooves," Dawn giggled.

"You damn sheep!" Nick struggled against his captors anew. "Let them go! I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!"

"Manners Officer Wilde," Dawn acted shock. "You are not going to kill me. You're going to kill them," she was handed an air gun by Doug. "See in order to get my way I need a major tragedy. So I thought why not the city's heroes! Gosh, think of the headlines! **"ZPD Tragedy! Officer Hopps killed by Officer Wilde"** or here's another one **"Savage Fox Mauls Mate and Kits."** The city will be gripped in fear that their heroes are gone. And you fox. Will live with the guilt that you killed your little bunny girlfriend and kits," Dawn laughed pointing the gun. One of the guards lifted Nick's head exposing his neck. The shot stung and he was dropped in the pit.

"No Nick! Don't do this! Fight it!" Judy pleaded watching the fox growl and twist.

"Judy run!" Nick said with the last shred of sanity left before his pupils slit.

"Run! Run! Little rabbit! Lover boy is going to get you!" Dawn clapped.

Judy struggled and backed herself against a wall with the children. "Oh, Nick! Please!" Nick stalked her and snarled at her. Nichole started to cry again and her brother who till now was whimpering joined her as well. Nick was inches away from them but Judy kicked him away with her good leg. Angered by this sudden attack Nick pounced on Judy biting her shoulder. "Ahh! Stop Nick!" Judy screamed combining with the wails of the infants.

"Ha ha ha," Dawn laughed.

Tears were streaming from Judy's eyes. Nick was going to kill them. "Nick…I forgive you. So when you come to. Know that I love you," Judy whispered to him. Nick's grip on her shoulder loosen. His nose sniffed the air and he whimpered. Nick licked the bite and bit the hem of her dress and dragged her across to the fake grass. She laid down with the children next to her. Nick nuzzled the babies and licked their foreheads. The babies' cries stopped and their paws reached for their father. Judy gently touched Nick's cheek and smiled weakly. Nick was protecting them. Even in this state.

Judy needed to call for help. She saw Nick's phone peek out of his pocket and subtly took it. The phone was left on record. Nick recorded their conversation with Bellwether! He must have forgotten to stop it when he was filming her and the children. Silly fox. Stopping the recording she dialed chief Bogo's number and put it on speaker.

"Why?! Isn't he killing them?!" Dawn shouted.

"Because he knows," Judy said. She needed to distract Bellwether until Bogo came.

"No matter! I will kill you anyways!" Bellwether said.

"You're not going to get away with it!"

"And who is going to stop me? You?"

Tears streaming down her eyes. She looked at her children. Judy begged to the sheep, "Bellwether! You can kill me just spare the children. They are not at fault."

"I don't care," Dawn's cold voice came.

"Please! They are just babies!"

"Do you really think I am going to spare two foxes?"

"Please, I am begging you!"

"The fewer predators the better," Dawn adjusted her glasses.

"God no,"

"Like I said, I don't care,"

"I do," Bogo's voice came behind Bellwether and several police officers surrounded the mayor and her cronies.

"Chief!" Judy shouted from the pit. Two officers jumped down to help her but Nick growled and snapped at them protecting Judy and the kits. "He's gone savage! He was hit with Night Howlers!" Judy warned the officers.

"Subdue Wilde! And get Hopps out of there!" Chief ordered.

Nick was hit with a tranquilizer making his wobble in front of her. "Thanks, Nick," Judy held him.

* * *

Judy was on the hospital bed. Her right foot propped up on a pillow. The doctor explained she had a grade two-sprain ankle. He explained she should be healed in three weeks but needed to follow strict guidelines if she didn't want to injury herself again. As for her bite, it was superficial. The babies were beside her sleeping in a crib. She was relieved when the pediatrician informed her that they had come from the ordeal with just starches. Nick, on the other hand, was still unconscious. He was given the antidote and Judy couldn't be there beside him.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, "Come in."

"Judy!" Michelle and Gideon ran in.

"Are you alright? And the babies?" Michelle looked at the crib.

"They are fine and I am a little bruised but okay," she answered.

"I called your parents Judy. Ya ma and pa are really worried," Gideon said.

"Great," Judy groaned, "Do you guys have any updates on Nick?" Judy could deal with her overprotective parents later.

"No, they won't tell us anything. Don't worry his mother is with him," Michelle said, all three smaller mammals turned around at another knock and chief Bogo walked in.

"Could you give me a couple of minutes," Judy said to the pair who nodded in understanding.

The buffalo greeted the rabbit, "Hopps."

"Chief," Judy said, time to face the music.

"Mayor Bellwether was the mastermind behind the attacks against predators. Thanks to the recording on officer Wilde's phone and your call she, and her co-conspirators were arrested. Now…an explanation officer," Bogo glance at the two sleeping infants.

"They are mine, sir. I adopted them after the accident that killed their parents," Judy said.

"And you felt you didn't need to tell me this because…"

"I was afraid,"

"Of what?"

"To be blunt sir. You weren't exactly welcoming when I first came to the precinct,"

"You're right. All I saw was a political plow by Mayor Lionheart. I didn't believe your accomplishments in the Academy nor did I want to give you a chance. Then you did the unimaginable. With nothing protecting you. You jumped into action and rescued those mammals from that accident," Bogo said.

"I did what I was trained to do sir. It is my job,"

"Not only that Hopps. Despite having little resources you solved a case that we struggled to solved on our own,"

"I had Nick's help," Judy admitted.

"You deserve credit as well. Over the years I have rejected many mammals applying to the ZPD. Before the mammal inclusion program, those who wanted to become officers would go to other cities. They would train in their academies and work for their departments. They would ask to transfer to the ZPD but I was their roadblock,"

Judy dared not interrupt her superior as he went on.

"I turn down many talented officers because of my prejudices. Then you came and turn all my stereotypes about rabbits around. A rabbit should be meek, cowardly, emotional and obedient. You were none of those. I tried to break you and put you in parking duty to see how long you'll last,"

"I wanted to quit chief. I was thinking of leaving Zootopia and going overseas. But then I got involved in the accident. The CPS investigator called and asked if I wanted to care for the babies so I said yes. I didn't want to tell you anything because if I did…" she let out a breath and continue "If I did you would see me as weak and I would go back to being a meter maid. Just know chief I don't regret my decision. I love my babies. And if I am going to be demoted to meter maid for them so be it. I will turn in my badge right now," Judy's face held defiance.

"I won't have one of my most talented officers out there giving parking tickets Hopps," Bogo said.

"What?"

"I can't blame you for being afraid after the way I treated you. I am impressed you had Clawhauster cover for you for this long," Bogo cracked a smile, "Focus on your recovery Hopps."

"Chief how is Nick?"

"Wilde is still unconscious and going to be monitored once he wakes up,"

"Sir, Nick and I-" Judy was about to confess.

"I already know that you two are in 'item.' I don't care what you two do in your personal lives as long as it doesn't interfere with your jobs," Bogo said getting up.

Nichole started to yip and whine. Judy turned instantly. To her disbelief, the giant buffalo carried the kit and place her in Judy's arms. "Thank you…" Judy whispered.

* * *

Judy sat on the couch feeding Junior. She was released from the hospital two days ago. The doctor had ordered her absolute rest on her foot. This gave her parents freedom to stay over. Her father had tearfully apologized for his behavior. Blaming himself for Judy's run in with the mayor. Judy had forgiven him of course. And said he didn't have to do anything with the diabolical mayor's plan.

Nick had woken up recently but he was still under observation. She hadn't seen him since the Museum incident. She missed him dearly. Dinah would text her updates and tell her how frustrated her son was for not being able to see her and the kits. The 'ding' of her phone shook her from her thoughts.

 **Dinah:** Judy, Nick is on his way home.

 **Judy:** He was released?!

 **Dinah:** Goodness no. He just up and left.

 **Judy:** Is he okay?

 **Dinah:** He is but the doctors still wanted to observe him.

 **Judy:** How long till he comes?

Judy didn't have to wait because the door turned and revealing a disheveled Nick. Her parents looked at Judy and then at Nick.

"Judith!" Nick ran inside. His police uniform was wrinkled and it was without its tie. It hurt Judy to see the usually cool Nick panic like this. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nick, I'm okay. Please you weren't at fault,"

"Bogo came over today. He told me what happen after I was shot with the Night Howler. To think that I hurt you," Nick's voice was full of guilt. He held her and junior until Stuart cleared his throat. Nick separated from Judy quickly. He hadn't noticed her parent's were here. Bonnie smiled as she held her granddaughter. The tod really cared for her daughter. "Mr. Hopps and Mrs. Hopps."

"You must be Nicholas Wilde," Stuart said.

"Mr. Hopps, Judy told me that you don't agree with our relationship. With all due respect sir, I intend to stay with her and my children. Your daughter has given me in this past year more than I could ever dream of. I won't leave her," Nick said.

"Hold on son. I did a lot of soul searching after my wife threatened divorce and my kits came out with all these secrets. I was wrong. Preys are just as capable of savagery as predators. That sheep proved it by trying to kill my grandchildren. I just want my children to be happy and if you make my Judy happy then….then…" Stuart started to sniffle.

"Stu please…pull yourself together," Bonnie said harshly.

"Mr. Hopps it's alright. I'll take care of Judy I promise," Nick felt embarrassed. He did not like seeing the buck cry.

* * *

"Nick are you alright?" Judy asked. They were in her bedroom. They managed to convince Bonnie and Stu that Judy would be well taken care of.

"Sweetheart I am fine. I couldn't take another day at the hospital," Nick comforted her.

"You need to go back. At least to get the all clear to get back to work,"

"Fine. I'll be poke at again just for you," he kissed her cheek and frown again.

"Nick you didn't mean to hurt me. And to be fair I did kick you first," Judy gave him a small smile.

"I remember snippets. I was so angry and your scent," Nick held her paws.

"Don't torture yourself. You protected me and the kits in the end,"

"Let me see where I bit you, please,"

Judy hesitated, "Turn around."

Nick faced away and heard her lift her t-shirt up. When he turned around Judy's arms covered her breasts, her ears lowered, and her eyes looking down. "Okay"

Nick was breathing quickly and touched the scabs that started to form on her shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"No,"

"Good," Nick pressed his nose on her neck earning a gasp from Judy. "Stop me, Judy," he said licking her neck.

"I don't want to," Judy brought his face to hers.

"You're hurt,"

"It's okay," she licked his lips.

Nick took his paws and caressed her breasts. His claws lightly touched her nipples. "Judy you're so beautiful."

"Ah-ah" Judy moaned.

Laying her down on the bed and looming over her, "Keep at it, love. I like hearing your voice."

He slowly took off her cotton shorts and panties, "Nick don't look at me like that it's embarrassing."

"I can't help it," he said. He took his paws slowly down her body. He felt the soft fur. Nick parted her legs. A finger traced the labia majora.

"Oh gosh!" Judy put her paws over her mouth. She watched Nick bring his finger to his lips and lick it.

"Delicious," he said. He took off his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. Nick leer as he went between Judy's legs. He gave a long lick to her labia causing her to moan into her paws. He wanted to taste more of the sweetness she was secreting. He wanted to hear more of a mews of pleasure she was letting out. Her scent was driving him wild. Nick's tongue went deeper into her opening. He felt her hymen with his tongue. His bunny really was a virgin. A sense of male pride came over him knowing he was going to be her first.

"Niiick! Ah! Ah!" Judy's paws moved to her sheets clutched them.

Nick made sure to hold her injured foot as she arched from the bed. Judy's pupil's dilated, and her legs trembled.

Nick smirked through half-lidded eyes, "That's it." He watched her pant and catch her breath. He had his pants around his knees and he was painfully aware of how turn on he was. Taking a finger he tested the tightness of her vagina. Was he even going to fit? She was so small. His penis didn't agree with logic and wanted nothing to ram into her.

"Nicholas go ahead," Judy encouraged. She saw his hesitation and felt guilty. Nick was being so attentive to her and yet she didn't provide anything for him. She cursed her inexperience. She wanted him to feel good too.

"No, I don't want to hurt you," he said looking at Judy sit up. What happened next was like a punch in the stomach. Judy pressed herself to his muzzled kissing him while guiding his erection to her entrance. It was a quick moment. She moaned in pain. Her paws holding on to him as he flinched. "Fuck carrots!"

"I didn't think…ow…that through," Judy cringed.

"You think?" he held her hips,

"You are…big…" Judy breathed in and out.

"Fluff you feel so good," he thrust into her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Judy moaned in pain. Her paws held to his shoulders and her tiny claws pushing into his fur. Nick was too far-gone to feel the slight pain she was causing him.

"You're so tight," Nick was panting. Everything concentrated on his penis and how her vagina squeezed it. He laid her down back on her bed and watched her bring her paw to her mouth. "Does it feel good?" he asked her.

"Yes! Ugh!" Judy cried out. The pain replaced with pleasure. She was feeling it again the overwhelming wash of pleasure. Her hips were meeting his and she whispered over and over again 'yes' 'yes' 'yes.' She was going to have another orgasm.

This rabbit was going to be the death of him. His tongue out and trying to even out his breathing, as he looked at her violet eyes glazed with gratification and fulfillment. "Beautiful…" he said licking her. He was closed himself and felt his knot about to grow her needed to pull out. "Judy I coming…" he groaned and pulled out. He couldn't knot her it was too soon especially for her first time. He shot streams of his seed between her legs.

He gently picked her up and held her, close to him, "I love you, Judy."

"I love you too Nick," Judy cuddled further into him. She still felt his erection. She wondered why he didn't tie to her. "Nick? Why didn't you um…?"

"Why didn't I what sweetheart?"

"You know. Knot inside of me?" she said her face buried on his furry chest.

"I thought it would be too much. You know being your first time and all," he caress her ears.

"I want to," she murmured.

"Whatever my bunny wants," Nick said.

The next morning Judy woke with Nick still holding her. Her first feeling was soreness between her legs like a rod was jammed in her. She carefully detangled herself for the larger mammal and tried to cover her modesty. She looked at her bloodied sheets and wondered if they could be salvaged. She carefully got out of the bed and took off her foot brace. Limping to the bathroom she filled the bathtub and sat on it. She let the warm water relax her injured foot and muscles. The door to the bathroom open and a very naked fox walked in.

Judy straighten and covered her chest. "Nick! Get out!"

"Fluff, I saw all of you last night,"

"I need privacy!" she splashed him with water.

"Okay, okay. But don't think we won't have a repeat from last night," he smirked.

Judy sank deeper into the water.

* * *

 **Notes:**

None this time

 **Tamiri's Notes:**

Writing sex is difficult! I have a new found respect for those who do it. Now Bellwether is gone. Story is finished right? No! See you chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11: Accident

**Tamiri's note:** Chapter 11! Sorry for the wait! Work and school are killing me. Guess who bought the official Zootopia art book? This gal! Ha ha ha! So freaking excited no more going online for information get it straight from the source!

 **Fox-in-the-hen-house:** Oh Stu…be ruining moments…**eagerly stalks you for updates**

 **car213:** I don't know whether to be offended or flattered. So I will say I am flattered by your comment? So thanks? I guess?

 **Cemsay:** Thank you. I read one of your fanfictions, 'I make you a night howler'

 **Wierd-Feddish:** I will tag everyone unless it becomes overwhelming then I won't. I like giving shout outs.

 **Ebolson:** I actually re-read their fanfictions as examples for my work. Practice makes perfect.

 **Starfang-s-Secrets:** I read your fanfiction at work…shhh…I am in chapter 11… But you are on chapter 28! So I have ways to go! Still working on my kinks in the grammar.

 **Story notes:** The Patte family comes to claim Junior and a routine accident leaves Nick with more questions than answers.

 **Rating:** PG-13 for depictions of death and language

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Accident

That was really awkward. He had gone to the hospital and a number of questions asked were overwhelming. The questions became more intrusive when he had to admit he had sex with Judy. They wanted to bring her in. He had to draw the line. This was about him and it would kill Judy of embarrassment. He just wanted the all clear to get back to work; after all he had a mate and kits to care for.

Nick walked at a casual pace to the bus stop. He felt a tug on his pant leg and look down at a white angora kitten. She was wearing a pink dress and a bow on her head.

"Hello there," Nick smiled.

"Monsieur, Je suis perdu," the kitten said in a foreign language.

"Okay, sweetie. I don't understand but I take it you're lost?"

"Je veux ma mama et papa," the white kitten started to tear up.

"Now, don't cry. What's your name? I am Nick Wilde,"

"Je m'appelle Marie Bonfamille," the kitten dried her tears with her paws.

"Marie, that's a pretty name. Come on, I am sure your mother and father are worried sick about you," Nick took her paw and they both rode the bus to precinct one. Coming in he went to the cheetah behind the front desk. He sat happily eating a donut and his face was as if he were on cloud nine. "Hey, Ben!"

"Nick! You're back!"

"Yeah good as new. Anyone come about a lost kid,"

"Oh yes! Duchess Bonfamille is here! You know she is working with Gazelle on a duet!"

"Uh…no… thanks, Spots." Nick waved.

Nick spotted a well-dressed female white angora cat. She was talking to one of the officers. She pointed at a photograph and had a look of worry on her face. The little kitten beside him started to jump up and down, "Mama!"

"Go,"

"Mama! Mama!" Marie ran towards her mother.

"Marie!" Duchess turned around and ran towards her daughter. She picked her up and hugged her.

Nick smiled and the mother licked her daughter's cheeks. The female cat turned to Nick and walked to him.

"Officer, I am grateful," Duchess cried.

"No problem madam. Little Marie did the right thing in approaching an officer," Nick stared at the smaller mammal.

"Mama, ou sont Toulouse et Berlioz?" Marie questioned looking for her brothers. Two male kittens ran from the entrance. The black kitten pushed the pudgy orange kitten out of the way.

"Arret," the male orange cat sounded exasperated at the two boys. The cat smiled at Duchess and Marie. The looks of relief on his face at seeing his daughter made Nick think of his own kits.

"Nicky?" the male cat gazed, he was wearing a suit and with a green bow tie.

"Abraham?" Nick arched an eyebrow.

"Haven't heard my first name in years. You've certainly grown,"

"And you're…older…" Nick commented.

"Thomas, you know Officer Nicholas?" Duchess asked.

"Little Nicky here would hang out with me and the band all the time," Thomas remised.

Nick certainly recalled the Alley Cats, a jazz band that would play at clubs and bars whenever they had the chance. Nick was just thirteen when he would sneak in and watch them play. Thomas had taken a liking to the young kit then. He taught Nick how to navigate the streets of Zootopia. Thomas knew he wouldn't make it in the city, being a predator and all. He and the crew left to Europe. They landed a record deal and made off well for themselves.

"Little Marie is your kitten?" Nick asked.

"Yes, she likes to get herself into trouble," Thomas eyed his daughter, "But you Nicky an officer. Last I saw, you were hustling lunch money out of your classmates."

"That was long ago," Nick smirked.

"You made something of yourself Nicky. I'm proud of you,"

"Keep that kitten on a leash now," Nick joked. Marie was sticking out her tongue at her brothers.

Nick left to go on patrol after going through proper procedure to get back on duty and getting the 'Bogo treatment' for running out of the hospital early. He was glad to run into his old mentor, Tom. He had done well for himself. He is married to Duchess the opera singer and his old band mates were successful in their own right. He wondered if he had left Zootopia if would he have found success. Judy had told him, that on the night the twins were born she was mulling over the same thing. Leaving the country to seek opportunity elsewhere. He wouldn't have wasted all those years conning mammals but he wouldn't have met Judy. He missed his partner already. Driving the streets of Zootopia without her was lonely. Tonight though he would more than make up for it. He will have her moaning his name. He smirked at the thought.

" **Come in Officer Wilde,"** Clawhauster's voice came from the radio.

"10-4 Wilde here," Nick said.

" **10-53 at Floral Park Bay. They need you there to secure the scene,"** Clawhauster informed.

"10-4 on my way," Nick drove to the scene of the accident. He had a sinking feeling. A squad car from another precinct was already there, his worst thoughts becoming reality. A small compact car was crushed and burning. Any occupants of the car, he knew didn't have a chance of making it out alive.

"Nick," a voice called out to him.

"Ralph," Nick nodded at the Lynx, who tipped his hat in return, "What do we have here?"

"Single car crash against the concrete wall of the Zomax Realtor skyscraper. The structural integrity of the building wasn't compromised and the only fatality was the driver of the car," Raphael reported.

"Body recovered?"

"Not yet. We believe it was a suicide," Raphael gazed at the firefighters still battling the burning car.

"Suicide, what makes you say that?"

"From the aftermath, it looks likes the car was traveling at least 75 mph and then it purposefully slammed into the building," Raphael explained.

"Who's the victim?"

"Paul T. Skipper Jr., Zuber chauffeur," Raphael answer.

"I see…" Nick looked at the skid marks on the sidewalk. Something told Nick this wasn't a suicide. Of course, some mammals changed their minds last minute before killing themselves. However, his instincts told him otherwise. "Let's look up who Mr. Skipper was?"

Nick and Raphael looked up the name of the mammal; the photo of a brown furred middle age buck came up. It was a regular driver's license photograph with the same pale blue background he was accustomed seeing on everyone in Zootopia. His basic demographics came up like his address, date of birth etc. They found he was married with twenty-four kits, and 138 other siblings who lived in and out of the city. No criminal records, or outstanding debts to make him want to kill himself. Nick and Raphael did not know anything about his personal life, though. Out of curiosity Nick type in the name in Zoogle in the computer of the squad car and a news article dated the day of his children's birth came up _**First Rabbit Officer Saves Taxi Driver After Hit and Run.**_

"Officer Hopps met him before?" Raphael scratched his head under his hat.

"Carrots met Skipper Senior," Nick didn't like where this was going. His gut was telling him there was more to Skipper's death that meets the eye. Nick and Raphael waited until the blaze was contained. It was hard to Raphael to watch the remains of Paul be pulled from the vehicle. The body could not be recognized as a rabbit, the ears were long burned off, empty eye sockets, and burnt off blacken flesh. The lynx had to excuse himself to empty his stomach and even Nick cringed slightly. What a way to go. The Academy had shown them photographs of accidents, decomposing bodies, and crime scenes but it was different seeing it in real life.

Nick went to where Raphael was hunched over and placed a paw on his shoulder, "Come on we have to tell the widow."

"Yeah," Raphael nodded. Taking their respective patrol cars they headed to the address. The home was at the Meadowlands in the suburbs. It was an obviously prey only neighborhood from the looks both Nick and Raphael were getting as they got out of their vehicles. Knocking on the door a teen buck answered eyeing them suspiciously. They could hear the chaos of that came from a home with many rabbits.

"Excuse us, is Mrs. Skipper home?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" the buck rudely answered.

"I am Officer Wilde and this is Officer Pavese. We need to talk to Mrs. Skipper," Nick said firmly.

The teen rolled his eyes at the officers, "Ma a fox and a cat want to speak to you!"

"I'm not a cat," Raphael whispered to Nick, his tail flicked in annoyance.

"May I help you," an older doe came to the door watching the officers apprehensively.

"Ma'am, we regret to inform you that your husband Paul Skipper has past away," Nick solemnly said. They watch her brown eyes open wide in shock and her paw reach her chest. Her breathing became labored and Nick caught her just before she collapsed to the floor.

"What did you do to my mom fox?!" the teen buck screamed.

"Be quiet kid!" Nick snapped and laid the doe on the living room sofa.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

"What's going on?" several kits ranging from elementary to high school age came to their mother.

"No, no not my husband," the doe cried.

"You, send the younger kits away," Nick, pointed to the teens in the room.

"You can't tell us what to do?" the teen buck countered.

"Kid you best listen," Raphael glared at the boy. Doing as they were told. The older children sent twenty kits downstairs. Standing around their mother the teens looked as she crying in devastation.

"How?" she asked.

"Car accident. Suspected suicide," Nick answered.

"No my husband wouldn't kill himself. We were happy…oh goodness," Mrs. Skipper cried again.

"You're lying! You foxes are always liars," the teen buck said between tears. His brother and sisters looked at him with sadness.

"Then you wouldn't mind identifying the body in your mother's place," Nick said.

"Nick he is a child," Raphael said in shock.

"Ma'am I am sorry for your lost. The ZPD will keep you inform of any more details regarding your case," Nick finished.

Raphael and Nick departed from the home. Nick was annoyed at the whole situation. He guessed that Paul imparted 'good wisdom' on his kids about predators.

"I'll see you around Nick. Say hello to officer Hopps for me," Raphael said.

"Will do, thanks, Ralph," Nick gave a lazy waved. Afterward, he headed to precinct one, finished his report and headed home. He couldn't wait to go back and be with Judy it was one hell of a day. Turning the key to his home when he finally arrived. He smelled the heavenly scent of dinner being prepared.

"Welcome home," Judy smiled.

"I'm home," Nick went behind her and kissed her. His kits were on high chairs grabbing finger foods. "You shouldn't be up," he hugged her.

"I'm being careful. How was your day?"

"Horrible, I need sex therapy," Nick ran a claw up and down her tail.

"A-aa Nick!" Judy held onto the counter moaning. "Jerk! The children are watching!" Judy punched him.

"I can't help it when I have a sexy bunny in front of me," he gave her a lazy smile. "Anyways, Carrots did you know a Paul Skipper?"

Judy paused her preparations, "Yes he was the taxi driver who drove Nichole and Jacques on the day of the accident, why?"

"His son died today,"

"What? How?"

"He slammed his car into a building," Nick explained.

"Suicide?" Judy mused.

"I think it's strange, though,"

"Why?"

"He shares the same name as his father and almost the same profession,"

"Nick, are you implying someone wanted Mr. Skipper dead?" Judy held her paw over her chest, thoughts of the accident seven months ago coming back.

"Why would someone want such an unassuming rabbit dead? Unless he knew something he shouldn't have," Nick said. "Judy are you okay?" the fox watched her limp to the dining room table and sit down.

"They never caught the driver," Judy mumbled, her nose twitching.

"What are you talking about?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"On the night the twins were born, the driver of the car that caused the accident wasn't prosecuted because he was a foreign diplomat…I still remember it. It was a black Pagani plates TS94LG," Judy lilac eyes looked at his filled with worry.

"You're going to your parents," Nick said.

"What?"

"If what we are thinking is true, they killed the wrong Skipper. It won't be long till they go after the father and then you. You are going to Bunnyburrow with the kits until I find out who's behind this,"

"You can't expect me to hide while you go at this alone? No way!" Judy got up.

"Don't be stubborn Judy,"

"I am not leaving. I am sending the babies over but I am staying put. You and I are partners,"

"Fine. Pack my dinner to go I heading back to the ZPD," Nick said and gave his girlfriend a smile. He kissed her again, this time more desire than before.

"Nick thanks for being so wonderful,"

"Fluff, the last thing I want is for something to happen to you or the kits," He held her close, relishing on her scent.

* * *

Was there such a thing as organize chaos? The following days were hectic at the ZPD after the death of Skipper Jr. The car's onboard computer revealed that it the rabbit had hit the brakes throughout his car's acceleration. It wasn't until the panic rabbit realized that he had the emergency brake that the car slowed down. But by then it was too late. Someone hacked into the car's computer and took over the controls. The Skipper family was relocated with the help of the ABI. Relocating hundreds of rabbits without arousing suspicion was a monumental task. They had no proof that the dignitary killed the buck. All they could do is keep their citizens safe.

"Have we found any proof these guys from Priderock did it?" Nick sat in the oversized chair across from Bogo. He could sense the guilt and disappointment from Bogo.

"No we need to keep looking," Bogo stared at Nick. Bogo was glad that the fox was under his command. Just like his partner, he was astute but it didn't take away that they both got under his pelt at times. "I know you are worried about Hopps."

"She won't budge and is staying in Zootopia," Nick said.

"That's Hopps for you. We are sending patrol to your area to keep an eye on things,"

"Thanks, chief," Nick jumped from the chair and departed for the day. He had been working non-stop and was finally dismissed. Leaving the precinct, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hey carrots,"

" **Nick are you still at work?"**

"No, why?" Nick yawned.

" **Come home please,"**

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Nick immediately started to pick up his pace.

" **They're coming to Zootopia, the Patte family. They want Junior,"** Judy sobbed over the phone.

"They can't just come and claim our son after rejecting him! They had their chance! Hold on I'll be there," Nick ran.

When he arrived at home Judy sitting and talking to her parents. Bonnie was holding the Nichole while Junior was being held offscreen by one of Judy's siblings. Bonnie was reassuring her that everything would be all right and that her adoption was fully recognized. Judy thanked her mother and hung up the muzzle time application.

"Nick,"

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"We got this letter in the mail," Judy handed him the white piece of paper that already had tearstains on it.

Nick scanned its contents of legal talk and when the approaching court day. He growled, how dare they. First Nichole and now its Junior, will they've ever be left alone. "Damn it! They didn't want him! Why the sudden interest?"

"I don't know. But we can't afford a lawyer and go through a lengthy court process Nick," Judy said.

"Michelle would know," Nick started to dial her number.

" **Slick what's up?"** the vixen answered.

"Michelle you're on speaker. The Patte family wants the custody of Junior. Any ideas as to why?" Nick asked.

" **What! Those assholes! They hated Nicki! Well, Junior does look like Jacques but no…Pierre has children of his own,"** Michelle mused over the phone.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

" **Pierre is Jacques older brother. He has three daughters and from what Nicki told me he had been trying for a son for years. His wife has trouble conceiving and he is lucky to have those three girls. They have this patriarchal tradition in his family that only sons can inherit the family name and business,"**

"So…he wants Junior to inherit the business?" Nick asked.

" **I mean it makes sense. Maybe his wife couldn't have that son he wanted and he saw as junior is his only choice,"**

"He will adopt his brother's son and keep the business within his side of the family. My baby is going to be used for something like that!" Judy exclaimed.

" **The babies are healthier now Judy. When they were born they probably thought they wouldn't survive,"**

"Junior still needs to follow up for his cardiac problems and even more surgeries. If anything Nichole is the healthier of the two," Nick pointed out.

" **But Nichole is a girl and he doesn't need her. With the amount of money those people have don't you think they can afford the best doctors. Heck they can even buy the baby a new heart,"**

"How are we going to face them in court?" Judy groaned.

" **Judy have faith. You've been a great mother to those kits,"**

"Thanks, Michelle, we'll keep in touch," Nick said ending the call after they said their goodbyes. Judy disappeared upstairs after their conversation was over. Nick found her in the nursery sitting in the rocking chair. She held green blanket that he had seen her wrapped the twins with many times.

"Come on carrots," Nick picked her up and carried her to bed.

"I miss them," Judy stared at Nick.

"They are in good paws," Nick brought her closer and held her.

"I know mom and dad will keep them safe. It just hard to keep being optimistic,"

"We will get through this somehow," Nick held her paw and wrapped his tail around her.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz- The Aristocats (1970)

According to the Disney Wiki Thomas O'Malley's full name is Abraham DeLacey Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley. Try saying that ten times fast.

In this story, Thomas is the biological father of the kittens however they don't have his last name.

Thomas was a mentor to Nick when he was a child. Thomas was twenty-five while Nick was thirteen. He taught Nick how to navigate the streets of Zootopia and how to get into places he really wasn't suppose to be getting into. Oh Tom, what a good 'role model' you were.

10-53 NYPD Vehicle Accident

 **Tamiri's Notes:**

I gave away who killed the twins' parents from chapter one. Hint the car's plate.

By the way, I use google translate for the French so if I butchered it sorry.

For the car accident, I first wanted to use the old cliché of the car breaks being cut. But in my research, I found that the driver would know before getting out the driveway. So I was like darn you Hollywood! Then I remember an NPR episode where they hacked into someone's car and I was like 'yeah I can use that.' Further research, yup you can hack someone car and kill them. My browser history is questionable…

See you in chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12: Court

**Tamiri's note:** Chapter 12! Okay, people before you all say, "That's not how court proceedings go!" I know! I have been around this rodeo for the past four years in juvenile, criminal, CPS and custody cases. Yes, the plaintiff starts with their points and then the defendant counters it. This is a fanfiction, so to make it easier for readers to follow I am going with a back and forth approach. I know some of you like to point out 'mistakes' but it isn't.

Sorry for the long update work has been a killer as well as school. Plus this chapter was difficult to write as I am running out of steam. My mind keeps going to other ideas who Nick and Judy. Well on with the show.

 **Starfang-s-Secrets:** Yes Fru-Fru is in this story, don't worry I forget things too. Especially in your fanfiction since it's like 30 plus chapters long!

I just love bringing in Disney characters and Disney has so many to chose from.

And the hint, don't worry only hardcore Disney nerds will get it.

 **Fox in the hen house:** Ain't no way in hell! Her fluffy butt is staying by her fox! LOL!

 **The Quirkyquizler femme:** You got the hint! Shh, don't give it away.

 **Mr. Revolution:** Thanks, dude!

 **Jacob:** Me too! Anyone who would look at my history will think I am a serial killer lol.

 **Silver712:** Here's your update!

 **Weird-Feddish:** Real life sucks…but here is your update!

 **Guest:** Quickly here is a shot of updates!

 **Lioness 10784:** Yeah you are right I needed to expand on the change of mayors. In the Zootopia comic books Lionheart comes back so maybe I will do that.

 **Story notes:** The Patte family take Nick and Judy to court and Nick gets closer to finding out the identity of the mammal that is targeting Judy.

 **Rating:** MA for sexual scenes.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia Disney claims all rights in property and merchandising.

* * *

Chapter 12: Court

"City of Zootopia case 040316, Pierre Donatien Patte versus Judith Laverne Hopps and Nicholas Piberius Wilde. In the matter of Nicholas Piberius Wilde Jr. and Nichole Michelle Wilde," the judge read out. His gruff voice would intimate anyone even though he was a small predator. He was a Tasmanian devil, wearing long black robes and having a no-nonsense attitude. The plate in front of the podium read Hugh T. Devilson "Your appearances please," the judge called out.

"Ruben Patte representing Pierre Patte," the red tod said in a heavy accent.

"Mr. Patte I would appreciate it if you don't add last minute alterations. I don't know how it is done in Furance but here in Zootopia your client cannot add a child on a whim," the judge said.

"I apologize, Judge Hugh," Ruben said.

"Continue," Judge Hugh pointed at Judy and Nick. Two mice were representing them. They were a husband and wife duo that had come with recommendations from Mr. Big, Bianca and Bernard Smalls. Taken by their plight the couple had taken their case pro bono.

"Bianca Smalls representing Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde," the small white mouse said. She was wearing a purple suit and was brimming with confidence unlike her husband Bernard. Right now the gray mouse was a nervous wreck shuffling papers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smalls. Mr. Patte you may begin," Judge Hugh pointed at Ruben.

"Yes, your honor. My client would like to retain full rights of his niece and nephew. He is biologically connected to the children and as such should have them in his custody," Ruben said with confidence.

Judge Hugh nodded and turned to Bianca, "Yes Mr. Patte is the uncle of the children. CPS offered him an opportunity to care for them however he refused. Please turn to P1, which is the rule out letter, certified to Mr. Patte's residence. He had sixty days to appeal but did not do so."

"My client was in mourning your honor over losing his only brother. At the time he could not think of caring for the children," Ruben played the sympathy card.

"I understand that Mr. Patte was in mourning but the children's mother has a sister. She, unfortunately, could not step up to care for the children but despite her loss was there," Bianca counter.

"Mrs. Smalls has you there Mr. Patte," Judge Hugh nodded.

"Mammals mourn in different ways," Ruben quickly recovered.

"And we would have been here two years later, five, or ten. The twins are eight months old now your honor. Tearing them away from their parents would be devastating. Please turn your attention to P3 the bonding evaluation that Mr. Patte had my clients do before they had representation," Bianca glared at the fox across the way. "It says, Nichole and Junior, see Ms. Hopps and Mr. Wilde as caretakers even at this tender age. Particularly to Ms. Hopps who according to hospital records would come almost every day to bond with the children."

"I am sure in time the children will bond with my client as well. Plus let us look at the facts the male kit is sick. My client has the resources to make sure he has the best medical care," Ruben said.

"Indeed he does but Junior," Bianca made sure to emphasize the name of the child, "Has been receiving routine check-ups with his cardiologist, pulmonologist, and pediatrician. If we took every child based on what resources their parents can or cannot afford then our population will be dwindling."

Judy felt Nick hold her paw. This was as nerve-racking as any case she had encountered while in the force.

"Their jobs your honor, are dangerous. Ms. Hopps herself was injured while off-duty. This is a serious risk to the children," Ruben said.

Judy held Nick's hand tightly and he looked at her with reassurance.

"Mr. Patte I myself was a sergeant at the ZPD and raised eight imps of my own. I failed to see your point," Judge Hugh sounded annoyed.

"Your honor, Ms. Hopps, and Mr. Wilde do their best to protect the citizens of Zootopia. They should not be punished for doing their jobs," Bianca said.

"Yes, you are right," Ruben said. "Looking at the backgrounds of the defendants Ms. Hopps was raised with parents of speciesist mindset and Mr. Wilde was a con-fox."

"Objection! I don't see how my clients' upbringing and past has anything to do with the matter at hand," Bianca immediately said.

"Upheld, Mr. Patte we are looking at a custodial matter," Judge Hugh nodded to the direction of Bianca. Hugh was beginning to get annoyed by the Patte family. The original judge was excused due to presiding over the adoption of the kits. Fair enough, he thought at first. Afterward, the Patte family objected to three other judges due to being female, prey or adopting a child of their own. These mammals did anything to gain an advantage.

Nick was doing everything in his power not to go over there and give these foxes a piece of his mind. How dare they bring up his past into this? He had changed for those kits and Judy. He finally got everything he wanted, a job where he was accepted and could help others, a family and a mate. It seemed the world had other plans for him and he didn't mind it. He had done things he wasn't proud of but Judy didn't deserve this.

"I will now hear from your clients," Judge Hugh said and looked at the direction of Pierre who stood up. Pierre appeared a lot like his brother, same red fur and lavender eyes. He was dressed in an expensive suit and had an air or superiority to him.

"Your honor," Pierre began in a French accent. "I want to offer my brother's children the best possible life. He and I fell out during his life and I would like to make amends to it now." He finished.

Judy and Nick stood up, "Your honor, I love my children from the day I met them. I would do anything for them. I know they are not biologically related to me but that doesn't matter to me as I am their mother."

"Your honor, I admit that I was a con-mammal but Judy and my kits changed me. I am happy every day seeing their faces and holding them. I've become a better male because of them. If they are taken away it would break our hearts," Nick smiled sadly.

"Mr. Patte I want you to know that adoptions are closed in Zootopia and records are confidential. How you managed to get the names of these two mammals is illegal," Judge Hugh began.

Ruben was about to object but the Judge silence him. "That being said, on P2 your client said to the investigator and I quote 'I could care less for that vixen's kits. Don't bother me with such things they will die anyways.' Your client had more than enough time to have a change of heart even if he said those words out of grief. I have here," Hugh went under the bench and took out hundreds of letters addressed to him. "Letters from family members, friends, and co-workers of Ms. Hopps and Mr. Wilde attesting their commitment to the children. And one Michelle Hooks, the maternal aunt said, 'Judy loves my niece and nephew. She has even taken my own son as he own. She welcomed me into her family and has become like my sister. No one can replace Nichole but Judy has helped me heal.' I am dismissing this case and custody will remain with the adoptive parents," hitting his gavel the case was over.

Judy and Nick hugged one another. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Smalls," Judy said to the two small mice.

"I just think it's terribly unfair to you two," Bianca said.

"You both are great parents," Benard smiled.

"Do you think they will appeal?" Nick asked.

"This was a rather humbling experience," Bianca thought.

Walking out into the hallway, Judy saw out of the corner of her eye a vixen crying. Pierre tried to calm her down but she shook her head speaking in a foreign language.

"Fluff, don't go," Nick said, knowing what his girlfriend was thinking.

"Nick, can I at least try," Judy looked up to him.

"I am going with you," Nick sighed.

"Mr. Patte?" Judy said carefully.

"If you come to gloat leave," Ruben sneered.

"Hey! We are here to talk. Come on carrots lets go," Nick grabbed Judy's paw.

"Wait," the vixen said. Both Nick and Judy stopped mid-step. "What did you want to say?"

"I just wanted to say you were welcome to see the children. Michelle and I always had a good relationship. I just wanted to extend the same to you," Judy said.

"Why?" the vixen asked.

"I just want the kits to be connected to their family," Judy gave them a small smile.

"You are kind Ms. Hopps. Even after my husband and I tried to take the children away, you still offer us to see them,"

"Juliette!" Pierre exclaimed.

"Juliette we can still appeal," Ruben said.

"No, you two only want the baby boy as an heir," Juliette shook her head.

"Juliette don't oust our business to outsiders," Pierre said.

"We knew that tidbit already. Michelle told us," Nick smirked.

"How did that female know?!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Jacques told everything to his wife and said wife told her twin. Elder brother Pierre has three girls but needs a boy so the company can stay on his side of the family," Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"So you know of my failure," Juliette dried her tears with her handkerchief.

"You haven't failed! You have daughters and as long they are healthy that is all that matters," Judy assured.

"The only failure here is your husband who couldn't get at least one boy," Nick and Pierre stared each other down.

"I can't have any more children," Juliette cried.

"So you want to take ours," Nick said showing no empathy.

"Nick!" Judy scolded. Judy took Juliette's paw and took her away from the males. The tension between them was not helping the situation. She and Juliette left the three canidae behind to have a more private conversation. "Mrs. Pierre I understand that you are hurt, but why?"

"I didn't know Jacques had children and Pierre didn't tell me until my miscarriage,"

"He hid this from you? I don't understand?" Judy looked at the taller mammal in curiosity.

"Jacques and I were to be married however he was disowned once he fell in love with Nichole," Juliette explained.

Noble families were too complicated for Judy's taste. Pierre hid the fact that his brother had children from his own family. Whether it was out of shame, spite or he actually thought the twins wouldn't survive this was too much. "I am sorry Mrs. Pierre, you must have cared for Jacques a lot," Judy said.

Both females turned around when they heard Ruben growled, "This isn't over."

Juliette walked over to the males who were staring each other down and with renewed determination. "It is! Pierre rejected those babies and why? Because he and all of us thought Nichole was not good enough for us," Juliette scolded the males. "I am ashamed of myself. Ms. Hopps, I thank you for your invitation to be in their lives but until the toxicity in our family is purged I don't feel worthy of such kindness. I apologize for what we have put you through."

"You are always welcome to see them Mrs. Patte," Judy gave her a reassuring smile and watched them leave.

Nick and Judy went home with a heavy silence. Nick still was irritated that the Patte family dared try to take their kits. Those foxes had done their research to find out so much about them. Money talks after all. Coming home after their long day in court they were met with silence. The kits were sent back to Bunnyburrow after the bonding evaluation for their safety.

Judy followed Nick to the kitchen as he set himself a glass of water. Judy could tell he was angry and stressed. He was working on the Skipper murder and she couldn't be his back up as the chief had taken her off fieldwork for her own safety. "Nick?"

"Fluff? What's up?" Nick sat in the dining room.

"You can't hide it from me, Nick. I know that you're not yourself," Judy confronted him.

"Carrots when did you become so good at seeing through me?" Nick took Judy's paw and guided her to sit on his lap. "I didn't think they would bring up my past like that."

"It doesn't matter, the judge saw how much you've changed," Judy placed her paws on either side of her face and kissed him.

"I don't want my past to hurt you or the kits," Nick nuzzled her neck and nibbled the area.

"You will never hurt us, Nick…ah," Judy let out a moan.

"I'm I turning you on officer Hopps?" Nick chuckled, he had one paw on her hips and another teasing her tail.

"Nick…don't distract me from our conversation…oh…we can't do this here," Judy noted. They were sitting on a dining room chair.

"There are other places to rut besides the bed and now that your leg is all healed I plan to show you," he grabbed her buttocks and gave them a squeeze. He distracted her with his heavy kisses. His claws went to the front of her dress pants unzipping them. With some maneuvering her manage to shake off the pants off her and left his mate with black satin panties and a blouse. Judy ground herself against him and enjoyed the feeling on his erection against her opened legs. They hadn't had sex since her first time. Nick was consumed with the ZPD and she with their court case. They hadn't had time for this.

Pulling her blouse over her head, Nick immediately unstrapped her bra. Nick knead her breasts making sure each nipple got attention from his claws. He lifted Judy briefly to get better access to her breasts. "Nick…" she gasped. His tongue licked the fur around the areola eliciting more mews of pleasure from the rabbit. Judy grabbed his ears, running her fingers through them making him groan with content. His larger paws went to her tail caressing it and tugging at her panties.

Judy sighed as she felt the last piece of her clothing be taken off. "How I get this lucky?" Nick mumbled into her breast. His emerald eyes hazed with lust for the young rabbit on his lap.

"I want you…" she whimpered.

"You have me carrots," Nick teased.

"No…" Judy whined grinding herself against his crotch.

"You need to be specific cotton tail," he gave her a cocky smirk.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Judy buried her face into his neck.

"Hm…say what exactly,"

"Nick, I want you inside,"

"You've become very a lewd mammal Judy," Nick let out a short laugh.

"Dumb fox," angry violet eyes stared at his.

"Alright, no more teasing," Nick grinned, loosening up his pants setting his penis free. He positioned Judy above him watched as he disappeared into her depths. "Damn…" Nick gritted his teeth. Judy moaned out loud, her walls contracting around him. She shook and held onto him as she came from a blissful high.

"Hmmm…Nick…yes!"

"Already carrots…you're killing me," Nick groaned. He dug his claws into her hips and began slow deliberate thrusts into her.

"It's been so long," Judy sighed. She held onto his shoulder he small mouth open and her eyes closed in ecstasy. She met his thrusts as well sliding up and down his member. He filled her up wonderfully. Judy had forgotten the earlier embarrassment of having sex on the chair.

He felt again her already tight walls contracting against his cock and her voice getting into a higher pitch. "Good girl," Nick gasped licking her cheeks. As Judy leaned against his chest Nick kept his plunging into her and his larger paws exploring her backside. One curious finger found itself in the small hole of her anus earning an indignant gasp from the doe but also an awakening sexual pleasure.

"Nick!"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Nick's smug reply came.

"That feels strange," Judy, said he eyes half lidded in pleasure.

"Strange or good?" Nick continued to tease her his finger going in and out of the small hole.

"Strangely good…oh." Judy moaned.

Nick was feeling himself getting closer to cumming, his knot was beginning to enlarge. His thrusting became more frantic. He grunted and growled as Judy said his name like a mantra. He felt overcome with pleasure as he came inside of her. He looked at his lover's eyes widen trying to accommodate his enlarge membered long ears erect. "Judy!" he growled.

"Ah, Nick!" Judy shook. Her legs trembled and her nose twitching as she even out her breath.

"Did I ever tell you how good you feel?" Nick whispered into her ears and nibbled at it playfully.

Judy let out a giggle, "You're not bad yourself slick."

"We have to do this more often," Nick caressed her back.

Judy nodded in agreement, "I wish I could pause this moment forever."

"Not forever love but thirty-six minutes should be enough,"

"We are 'stuck' huh?" Judy smiled.

"Yeah…" Nick awkwardly laughed,

"I read all about it 'bulbus glandis' ensures that the male is tied to the female…" Judy began.

"Not a sexy topic carrots," Nick titled his head back.

"I think it's fascinating that you have such an evolutionary bi-product to ensure the continuation of your species," Judy smiled.

"Fluff, you sound like a textbook. Speaking of continuation of my species…" Nick held her closer. "Would you like to help?"

Judy shuddered, "Kits with you? You've thought about it?"

"Yeah, I mean…if you want…" Nick said flustered suddenly.

"I would love to have your kits," Judy kissed him. "But…"

"But?"

"Nicki and Junior are still so little and you just became an officer. We should wait,"

"After I catch whoever is after you let's get married and then we'll have this conversation again," Nick held her left paw running his finger to her ring finger.

"You want to marry me?" Judy's ears blushed.

"Why wouldn't I? I will be the happiest fox alive if you marry me, Judith Hopps,"

"Yes, Nicholas Wilde I would love to marry you,"

* * *

His beautiful rabbit had him insatiable yesterday which left him a very satisfied and happy fox. Said rabbit now was glaring daggers as he left their shared cubicle to go out in the field and she being stuck inside.

"I'll make it up to you carrots," he whispered.

"Hmph," she turned around and continued to look at her computer screen. Nick had narrowed down the diplomats from Priderock that were present in Zootopia during the twin's birth. To his surprise the Priderock royal family was present. Starting from the current queen Uru Kiburi and prince consort Ahadi Kiburi to their grandson Simba Kiburi. The queen and prince consort are an elderly lion couple that have ruled over the Pridelands with a stern and just paws. Their sons were Mufasa and Taka Kiburi, with the eldest Mufasa being first in line to the throne. Taka was the leader of the lion guard an elite army tasked with protecting the queen and the country. All seemed well in the royal family. So who was involved in the accident? And why was Chief Bogo told to not investigate? All the chief knew was the car belonged to a diplomat from Priderock and not even the mayor's office knew who the mystery mammal was. The trail ended there and Nick suspected that the royal family was involved.

His investigations led him to an old junkyard at the edge of Happy Town, the Zootopia 'ghetto.' A part of town he was more than familiar with as he once lived there himself during his hustling years. A 'career path' he left months ago. He wouldn't go back to hustling others not when he had the most important mammals in his life to care for. It gave him a funny feeling driving through his old haunts in a ZPD patrol car. He recalled ducking every time he saw the large vehicles just like he was seeing right now. Mammals were eyeing him suspiciously from the run down apartment buildings and graffiti-decorated walls. Pulling over a dilapidated junkyard Nick lowered his sunglasses. The smell of oil and rusting metal hit his snout hard as he jumped off the car. He walked into the yard and saw the large brown bear called Mitch, leaning his chair while an old tube television played.

"Would you look who finally showed his ugly mug," Mitch lifted his blue cap.

"Mitch, how's are missus and the cubs?" Nick gave the bear a friendly greeting.

"Never better, what can I do for you 'officer?'" Mitch chuckled.

Nick would come to a sell the bear old junk when he was tight on money, "Looking for a Pagani."

"Oh yeah!" Mitch motioned the fox to follow him. Leading him through a maze of old car parts and other twisted metal. Mitch took off a dirty cloth covering the vehicle and there it was. It's driver side doors dented with the black paint scratched off. The frontal part of the car was crushed. "A beauty ain't she?" Mitch said in admiration.

"Indeed," Nick circled the black luxury vehicle.

"I didn't have the heart to send it to the compactor. This model is the Huayra and they only made forty last year," Mitch explained.

"Did you say they only make forty?" Nick smiled his sharp canines showing.

"Yeah, these babies fetch a million dollar price tag," Mitch said.

"Strange, who would want to get rid of this car?" Nick went to open the door, looking at the expensive stitching of the two-seat vehicle.

"These three idiots came to drop it off they were hyenas,"

"Hyenas?"

"Yeah, they didn't even want to sign the paperwork and paid me to get rid of the car," Mitch explained.

"Thanks, Mitch, some folks from the ZPD are going to come to collect the car," Nick explained.

"It was nice having her all this time," Mitch said in disappointment.

Nick watched as Mitch help guide the ZPD flatbed truck to the car. He had a huge clue and one step closer to getting whoever was responsible for these crimes.

* * *

 **Story Notes:**

-Bianca and Bernard The Rescuers (1977)

-Mitch (Zootopia Crime Files)

-Kiburi is Swahili for pride

-Uru, Ahadi, Taka, Mufasa and Simba The Lion King (1994)

-Hugh belongs to Captain Fuckew McHugerage. Made him a judge instead of being at the ZPD. And he/she (I don't know your gender sorry) figured out the hint! Yay!


End file.
